Hogwarts y el grupo de inadaptados
by rompe11
Summary: Alrededor de setenta años después de la batalla de Hogwarts...
1. El sueño del fantasioso

**Capítulo 1**

**El sueño del fantasioso**

Lucas Lunagan sabía que podía ser el final de su corta vida. Apenas once años, una edad muy singular para los magos. Es cuando ingresan a la escuela de magia. De todas ellas, Hogwarts era muy especial. Considerada una de las mejores, si no la mejor.

Se encontraba en un túnel oscuro, en una noche con luna menguante. Una figura tétrica y espectral se acercaba al joven. Lenta pero decididamente.

Casi sin quererlo, Lucas miró hacia atrás. La salida del túnel no estaba muy alejada. Pero por alguna razón, pensaba que no debía irse. En el suelo adoquinado, pudo ver un charco de agua, que reflejaba su tez blanca, ojos marrones y pelo oscuro.

Observó las paredes hacia ambos lados. Tenían ladrillos gastados y sucios. Y daba la sensación, si es que fuera posible, que a medida que el espectro se acercaba, los ladrillos se humedecían.

"¿Es un dementor?".

—Detente —gritó el joven mago —. Pero nada cambió.

Tenía temor. Sentía su cara roja y sus manos frías. El corazón parecía estallarle con cada latido.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de dos metros de distancia, Lucas pudo observar que el dementor tenía pies. Medía alrededor de dos metros, con lo cual lo superaba por unos treinta y cinco centímetros en estatura. Su rostro, por llamarlo de alguna manera, no mostraba nada.

Apuntó con su varita al singular individuo y a pesar del miedo se preparó para combatir.

En ese instante el espectro sacó también una varita.

—¡No te dejaré pasar! —Volvió a clamar el estudiante con vehemencia.

Una gruesa y pausada voz salió del extraño ser. Como de una tumba fría y oscura. Que pasó por los oídos y desembocó en el cerebro del joven.

—Entonces morirás.

Ni siquiera pudo percibir odio en esa voz. Era solo frialdad absoluta. Lo cual le resultaba más peligroso

Lucas se preparó para lanzar un hechizo. Y el raro dementor también.

—¡Expecto patronum! —Escuchó un grito con la voz de una joven, que provenía de unos metros detrás de él. Un gato brillante se arrojó contra la criatura maligna.

Lucas miró a la niña que medía pocos centímetros menos que él y se sintió aliviado de no estar solo. ¿Pero quién era esa joven de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos verdes? La sentía como su amiga, pero no la conocía.

El espectro retrocedió con el impacto, pero también envió un hechizo que rozó la cabeza de Lunagan.

—¡Ven Lucas! —bramó ella.

Sin saber por qué, confiaba en esa joven. Y corrió hacia donde se encontraba, al final del túnel.

De pronto, sintió un tirón en su mano izquierda. Una mano helada lo había tomado. Con mucha fuerza. Además lo estaba debilitando, como si absorbiera la energía. La bonita joven, sujetó la otra mano de Lucas e intentaba rescatarlo.

Todo era muy confuso y el joven se sentía desmayar. Ya no podía ver.

—Lucas…Lucas…Lucas —cada vez más estruendoso oía su propio nombre.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio…

—¿Mamá?

Estaba en la cama, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

La madre era una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Con el cabello no muy largo y de un color similar al de su hijo.

—Y sí mi hijito, ¿quién va a ser? Dale, levántate y vístete. Estoy llamándote hace rato, y no te despertabas.

—Hoy tienes que hacer todo con tiempo. Es tu primer día en Hogwarts. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos. Ojalá entres en Gryffindor, donde nos conocimos nosotros, pero como ya lo hablamos, todas las casas tienen cosas valiosas que aportarte.

Lucas Lunagan respiró aliviado. Era su primer día como estudiante, debía prepararse parats. ienes que hacer todo con tiempo. nergba na oscur no salir corriendo luego. Y llegar, claro, a la estación de King Cross.


	2. Recuerdos

Semanas antes, en Hogwarts…

—¡Que bueno que viniste, Albus! —exclamó la profesora—. Quería pedirte un favor.

La sala del director tenía los cuadros con sus antiguos directores, que escuchaban la conversación con curiosidad.

—Estoy seguro de saber de que se trata. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero no tengo inconvenientes en hacerlo, profesora.

—Jajaja. No me acostumbraré nunca a que me digas así.

—Pues me gusta hacerlo. Y tengo que aceptar que estar aquí me trae recuerdos. Aunque algunos no son míos, sino que los he visto en el pensadero. Pero es como si los tuviera asimilados.

—A mí, me pasa lo mismo, Albus. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir, que varias cosas, las supe directamente de tu parte. Y por supuesto, constantemente te lo agradecí. Desde siempre, fuiste quien más paciencia me tuvo.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa y continuó.

—Nunca olvidaré la piedra filosofal. Y como Hagrid dio la pista sin querer, al nombrar a Nicolas Flamel.

—Es cierto, es muy gracioso recordarlo. A mí, me impactaron mucho la lucha con el basilisco y el torneo de los tres magos. Claro, que fueron cuatro.

—Supongo, profesora, que esas son de las cosas que más recuerda la gente. Pero yo, sin restarle importancia a esos eventos, por supuesto, rescato las cosas que parecen pequeñas, pero que a la larga, han ayudado a que el final haya sido como fue.

—¿Cómo cuáles, Albus?

—Por ejemplo, que hayan tomado la poción multijugos y se hicieran pasar por Crabbe y Goyle; que fueran a ver a Aragog, la araña de Hagrid, con el miedo que Ron les tenía; el valor que tuvo Hermione de investigar sola y arriesgarse, al punto de ser convertida en piedra; y sobre todo, me gusta la historia del giratiempo. Sé que Ron no tuvo participación ahí, pero tú conoces muy, pero muy bien esa historia.

La profesora sonrió de manera cómplice y ambos observaron el giratiempo que la misma tenía colgado del cuello. Y luego agregó otros comentarios.

—Asumo que el hecho de que cada vez se agregaran más aliados, fue fundamental para la derrota del innombrable.

—Voldemort —recalcó Albus—. No hay que temerle y menos ahora.

—Tienes razón. Aunque para ti, Albus, es más fácil que para el resto.

—No sé por qué lo dices.

—Jajaja. Que gracioso tío Albus Severus Potter. Tú padre fue quien lo derrotó.

—Pues, mi querida Sophia Weasley, tus abuelos fueron fundamentales para ello. La historia los valora mucho.

—Sobre todo a la abuela, no obstante el abuelo no quiere reconocerlo.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Es cierto —agregó Albus Severus—. Cada vez que veo al tío Ron, me recuerda que sin él, Harry y Hermione no hubiesen podido hacer casi nada.

—A propósito, quería pedirte un pequeño favor, tío. Quisiera que le des la carta a una hija de muggles, que por supuesto, no sabe nada del mundo mágico.

—¿Es alguien especial?

—No es eso, es que recién asumo como directora y esta es una tarea que casi nadie quiere hacer. Sería más fácil que otros me respondan afirmativamente y con ganas, si tú lo haces, aunque sea con una alumna.

—Por supuesto que no voy a negarme. Es un placer poder ayudarte.

—Siempre fuiste mi tío favorito —dijo felizmente la directora.

—Te he traído un presente, para felicitarte por tu nuevo cargo.

Albus Severus se revisó y puso cara de preocupación.

—No hay problema —agregó.

De pronto sacó su varita.

—¿Qué haces?

—Accio fénix —pronunció el hijo de Harry Potter.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta y una jaula con un pequeño fénix llegó hasta las manos de Albus.

—¡Es precioso, tío!

Sophia Weasley abrazó a Albus en señal de agradecimiento.

—Ahora Sophia, dame los datos de la alumna. Yo me encargaré.

—Toma, aquí están —dijo la directora y le entregó un sobre.

—Salúdame a tus padres, Sophi. Y nuevamente te felicito.

Se quedaron hablando unos minutos más y Albus Severus Potter se marchó despidiéndose hasta pronto.


	3. El hombre misterioso

Lejos, muy lejos de la casa de Lucas, se hallaba Michelle. Una chica de cabello rubio enrulado y ojos marrones. Para ella no era un día normal. Iba a comenzar las clases, pero no en su escuela de siempre, no, iba a comenzar las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Mientras se levantaba, se vestía y desayunaba, recordaba la mañana de la semana anterior, más específicamente, el día que le dijeron que era una bruja.

Era una mañana cotidiana, salvo por un pequeño detalle: era su cumpleaños número once. Sus padres la habían despertado con un alegre "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", un pastel de frutilla y un paquete color rosa. Michelle sopló las velitas, rosas, por supuesto, y pidió un deseo: que su vida tuviera un giro inesperado. Acto seguido abrió el paquete y lo que vio, fue el hermoso vestido celeste que tanto deseaba. Le dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres y luego fue a la cocina a abrir el resto de los regalos. Entre ellos había tres libros, dos pantalones, cuatro remeras y una cartera. Apenas terminó de abrir los regalos tocaron timbre. Johanna, la madre de Michelle, fue a abrir, pero lo que ella no sabía era que le estaba por abrir la puerta al deseo de su hija.

—Buen día, ¿es esta la casa de los Mercier? —Preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño, bastante alborotado y de estatura mediana.

—Sí —respondió Johanna— ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó rápidamente el hombre.

—Sí, sí. Adelante —respondió ella, un poco sorprendida.

El hombre pasó a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba en frente de la televisión, e hizo señas como diciendo que se sienten en los otros sillones.

—Eh… Bueno, miren. Lo que les voy a decir es algo muy importante, por lo cual necesito que me presten mucha, mucha atención.

Los tres Mercier asintieron con la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿se puede saber quién es usted? —Preguntó, preocupado, Peter, el padre de Michelle.

—Justo con eso iba a empezar. Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter. Fui enviado por Sophia Weasley, la directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y estoy aquí para contarles que su hija tiene una vacante en dicha escuela. Con lo que quiero decir que su hija es una bruja.

La familia abrió la boca, como sorprendida. No podían creer que a alguien se le ocurriera semejante mentira estúpida.

—Sí, claro, una escuela de magia, como no. —Dijo Peter— ¿Y quién asiste allí? ¿Mickey Mouse?

—Mire, no tengo tiempo para bromear —respondió Albus—. Soy un hombre muy ocupado, y no vendría hasta aquí para hacerles una broma pesada, y mucho menos a alguien que nunca vi en mi vida.

—Y si nunca nos vio… —dijo, esta vez, Johanna— ¿Cómo es qué usted sabe esto que nos ha dicho sobre nuestra hija?

—Y, ¿no es obvio? ¡Ay! A veces me olvido de que estoy tratando con Muggles.

—¿Con qué? —pregunto Michelle, que, gracias a la sorpresa, no había hablado hasta ese momento.

—Con muggles, ya saben, ustedes, gente que no tiene magia. Que no son ni magos ni brujas.

Ya ninguno de los tres sabía que decir. No podían creer que existiera un adulto con tanta imaginación. Más que la de un niño de cinco años.

—Bueno… entonces… ¿ya se iba? Nosotros también estamos ocupados, y no tenemos tiempo para ridiculeces.

—Y yo mucho menos. Lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad. Cada vez que nace un niño o niña que posee magia, el Ministerio de la Magia lo registra. Y en su caso, el colegio Hogwarts decidió guardarle a Michelle una vacante, de la cual ustedes no sabrían hasta que ella tenga once años. Y, si no me equivoco, Michelle cumplió los once años hace unas ocho horas y media.

Y era cierto. Peter miró el reloj y eran las ocho y media de la mañana.

—Entonces… —dijo Johanna—. A ver si entendí. ¿Usted nos está diciendo que nuestra hija es una bruja, que tiene una vacante en un colegio de magia y que es verdad? ¡Escúchelo y díganos si no suena a una ridícula mentira!

Y… considerando que soy un mago, y lo sé desde que nací…no. Es cierto. Y si quieren que lo pruebe, miren.

El hombre sacó una varita de debajo de la capa, señaló una botella que estaba arriba de la mesa y exclamó:

—¡Accio botella!

La botella salió volando por los aires y aterrizó en las manos de Albus Severus.

La familia quedó muy, pero muy sorprendida.

—Ahora, quiero hablar con Michelle. Dijo con cierto tono de satisfacción.

Miró directamente a los ojos de Michelle y preguntó.

—¿Tú me crees?

—Mmm… sssss…sí.

—Pero hija… —insistieron sus padres.

—Dije que estoy hablando con su hija, no con ustedes —reclamó el mago—. Bien, ahora, Michelle, ¿Te gustaría asistir a esta maravillosa escuela? Yo aprendí mucho allí.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Michelle—. Claro que sí. Sería fantástico. Mami, papi, mírenlo ¿a ustedes les parece que este buen hombre nos está mintiendo?

—Eh… No —dijeron a unísono, rendidos.

—Pero, ¿Cuándo empieza? ¿Cuándo nos vendrá a visitar? ¿Dónde compraremos los materiales que necesite?...

—Alto, alto. Esas son muchas preguntas. La escuela empieza la semana que viene. Pero este sábado la vendré a buscar yo mismo, para ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales que necesite.

—¿A dónde? —preguntaron los tres a la vez.

—Al Callejón Diagon, es como un… ¿Cómo es que le dicen los Muggles? ¿Supermercado? Sí, sí, eso. Es como un supermercado para nosotros. Solo que es una calle llena de tiendas. Ahí comprará su varita, libros y el resto de las cosas que necesite para el colegio. Y con respecto a lo de las visitas… Solo vendrá en las vacaciones de verano y podrá venir en navidad, solo si ella lo desea.

—Bueno. Entonces… ¡Nos vemos! —dijo Michelle, parándose para saludar al mago.

—Un segundo —expresó Peter rápidamente, dejando a Michelle ni parada ni sentada, y mirándolo sorprendida—. Nosotros lo esperaremos este sábado. Pero también los acompañaremos a ese Callejón como sea que se llame.

—Diagon. —Lo corrigió Potter—. Pero no creo que eso sea posible. Allí solo pueden entrar los magos. Pero confíen en mí. Les prometo que su hija volverá sana y salva.

—Está bien —cedió Johanna—. Nos vemos el sábado.

—Hasta entonces —dijo Albus mientras se paraba. Y luego, se marchó desapareciendo.

Michelle volvió a la realidad.

—¡Michelle! ¡Michelle! Amor, ¿estás despierta? —gritó su madre desde la cocina—. Vamos que te tenemos que llevar a la escuela.

—¡Me estoy vistiendo! ¡Ya voy!

Y una hora y media después la familia Mercier estaba en el auto camino a la estación de King Cross, preguntándose dónde diablos quedaría el andén 9 ¾.


	4. El tren

—¿Estás segura de que es acá, amor? —Preguntó el padre de Bruno mientras estacionaba.

—Sí, amor —respondió su mujer—. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando venía hasta aquí, acompañada por mis padres… siempre estacionábamos el auto en el mismo lugar… y de cuando arrancaba el tren y, sollozando, los veía alejarse, saludándome con la mano…

—Sí, sí claro. Pero no es momento de ponerse melancólicos —se quejó Bruno, un niño de once años, bastante alto para su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes—. Mamá, papá ¿Podemos bajarnos y buscar el andén 9 ¾? Creo que estamos llegando tarde.

Así que los tres Callahan y Pheobe (la lechuza) se bajaron del auto. La madre de Bruno iba adelante, guiándolos; y Bruno y su padre atrás, tratando de no perderla de vista, cosa que era bastante difícil, debido a la gran cantidad de gente que había. Por suerte la multitud disminuyó al llegar a la pared que tenían que atravesar para llegar al andén 9 ¾. Bruno se despidió primero de su padre, ya que no podía pasar al andén.

Junto a su madre atravesaron el muro, pero antes de subir al tren, Bruno la saludó y dijo:

—¡Saluda a Ronnie de mi parte!

Ronnie era su hermana de dieciséis años, que estaba muy celosa desde que se enteró que su hermano era un mago, como su madre, y que ella había nacido sin poderes, al igual que su padre.

—¡Recibirá tus saludos! ¡Adiós! —dijo su madre.

—¡Adiós! —respondió él.

Se subió al tren y buscó una cabina vacía.

En el andén 9 ¾, muchos padres magos acompañaban a sus hijos. No solo para despedirse de ellos, sino para observar con melancolía, el tren que les recordaba su etapa escolar.

El color escarlata de la locomotora de vapor, emocionaba tanto a niños como a adultos.

Eso mismo pensaban Alexandra Francis, con su cabello rubio y ondulado, y su padre John.

—Me encantaría que tu madre pudiera ver esto, Alex. Yo siempre se lo detallo, pero claro, no es lo mismo. Es una lástima que los muggles no puedan entrar. A ella le hubiese gustado despedirse de ti.

—¡Papá! —dijo alterada Alexandra—. Te aseguro que estoy entusiasmada por ser mi primer año en Hogwarts. Pero mamá está del otro lado del andén. Nada más. Y ya me has repetido lo mismo unas catorce veces. Y sabes lo que detesto la reiteración de las cosas.

—Esta hija mía y su carácter. Sé que eres muy bondadosa, hija, pero tendrás que moderar tus ímpetus. Aunque por supuesto, admito que soy un poco reiterativo.

La joven Francis hizo un gesto de "hay que tenerle paciencia", pero enseguida cambió su cara por la del cariño enorme que sentía por su padre y le dio a este un abrazo sentido.

—Adiós, papá. Vuelve a saludar a mamá de mi parte y dile que los extrañaré a ambos.

John se emocionó y esbozó las últimas palabras, antes de que su hija aborde el hermoso tren.

—Recuerda que no es importante que casa te toque. Aunque espero que no sea Slytherin —sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras—. Ah, recuerda hacer amigos, es muy probable que sean para toda la vida.

Alexandra, era una excelente persona y muy inteligente, no obstante, esa misma brillantez, hacía que tuviera poca paciencia con los jóvenes de su edad, que muchas veces le parecían poco capaces. Sin embargo, la realidad, no era que los demás eran poco lúcidos, sino que Alexandra tenía una mente muy avanzada para sus cortos años.

Alex miró a su padre resignada, pensando que no sería fácil hacerlos, pero claro, quería intentarlo y sinceramente sería muy feliz si lo consiguiera.

Posteriormente subió al tren y se perdió de la vista de John Francis. Él y su esposa la extrañarán mucho y esperarán noticias de su hija.


	5. El viaje

La joven había subido al tren que la llevaría al mundo de sus sueños. En su vida, había sido una chica normal, no obstante, siempre había sentido que tenía que haber algo más. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Al caminar vio a dos chicos dentro de una cabina. Uno alto, delgado, rubio y con muchas pecas. El otro con varios kilogramos de más. Y escuchó por unos segundos la voz del niño más alto.

— ¿Trajiste a tu sapo, Gabriel?

—Sí. ¿Y tú, Mike? ¿Qué has traído?

—Mis padres me compraron una lechuza.

"Aquí hay un compartimiento. Pero ya hay dos chicos. Quizás esperen a alguien más y no quisiera hacer un papelón. Mejor entro a uno vacío. Es más fácil si luego llegan otros ocupantes. Ni siquiera conozco las costumbres del mundo mágico. Quizás sea mejor si todas son chicas. Al menos no estoy fuera de lugar con mi lechuza".

Michelle Mercier estaba dubitativa, aunque muy feliz. El hombre que la acompañó, le dijo que la vería una vez más, cuando el tren llegue a la escuela, ya que por esta única vez y a pedido de la nueva directora, que al parecer era su amiga, él recibiría a los nuevos estudiantes.

Había lugar para cuatro personas, dos de cada lado, enfrentadas.

Los asientos eran de una tonada verde oscura. También eran muy cómodos.

A los poquísimos minutos de haber entrado y acomodado sus cosas. Michelle escuchó la puerta y vio que esta se abría.

—Disculpa, ¿te molestaría qué viaje aquí?

Un joven, que por supuesto no conocía, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Claro, por supuesto —respondió con alegría.

—Gracias.

Luego de acomodar sus pertenencias, él se presentó.

—Me llamo Lucas, Lucas Lunagan.

—Yo me llamo Michelle Mercier.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Michelle.

—Igualmente, Lucas.

— ¿Tienes alguna casa como favorita? —consultó Lucas con curiosidad.

—Pues la verdad, es que hasta hace una semana no sabía ni de la existencia de la magia. Quizás lo suponía, pero nada más. Por lo que escuché, me gustaría Gryffindor, pero no me quejaré por ninguna.

— ¡Wow! Eso quiere decir que eres hija de muggles.

La forma en que lo dijo no ofendió, sino que contrariamente, hizo sentir muy bien a Michelle.

Justo en ese instante, volvió a escucharse la puerta.

Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes estaba ahí.

— ¿Puedo viajar con ustedes?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono—, claro.

—Me llamo Bruno, Bruno Callahan.

Los tres se presentaron. Pero antes de que terminen de hacerlo, volvieron a escuchar la puerta. Esta vez sonó aceleradamente.

Al momento en que se abrió, observaron a una chica de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos verdes. Esta tenía cara de fastidio, causada aparentemente por dos muchachos algo más grandes, Los cuales estaban uno de cada lado de la joven.

—Eres muy bonita —dijo el más alto con dientes algo salidos—. Deberías viajar con nosotros.

—Quizás tendría que convertirles la cara en sapo —respondió Alexandra con seguridad y severidad—. Aunque pensándolo bien, no veo porque debería hacerles ese favor gratis.

—Y la chica que está dentro —habló el más bajo, que tenía un aspecto hostil que producía rechazo, a pesar de que sus facciones no eran poco agraciadas y su cabello era castaño claro y lacio—, apoyando su mano en la puerta. —¿Por qué no vienes tú?

—No, gracias —contestó ella.

"Es muy parecida a la chica que apareció en mi sueño. De hecho estoy seguro de que es ella".

Pensaba Lucas y por eso estuvo al margen de la situación, por unos instantes.

—Insístele, Colin —dijo el más alto.

Pero cuando este iba a hablar, Bruno se anticipó.

— ¿No escuchaste qué dijo "no"?

— ¡Tú cállate! —Levantó la voz Colin—, niño.

—No se va callar —se sumó Lucas—. Ni yo tampoco.

Todo ese griterío en la puerta del compartimiento, atrajo las miradas de muchos niños, e hizo que llegaran dos prefectos.

— ¡Qué bien! —Dijo uno de los prefectos—. Dos mayores de Slytherin, molestando en los vagones de primer año. La directora Weasley, va a estar muy feliz con ustedes.

—Vámonos Colin.

—Ustedes nos la van a pagar en la escuela —exclamaron mientras se iban—. Díganme sus nombres.

—Mi apellido es Silisco —dijo Alexandra—. Y mi nombre es Elba.

Los otros tres sonrieron.

—Yo me llamo Oscar —agregó Bruno—, Oscar Diólogo.

—Y yo, Susana Horia —se sumó Michelle, riendo.

—Mi nombre es Alejandro Maña —finalizó Lucas—. Pero mis amigos me dicen Ale, Ale Maña.

— ¿Por casualidad, tienen mala vista? —Les preguntó Alexandra de manera sarcástica—. ¿De verdad les parece que estamos asustados de dos caras como las de ustedes? Recuerden que si me pagan bien, se las cambiaré por una de sapo.

Luego de pasado el tumulto, los cuatro pasaron al compartimiento, buscando relajarse y conversar.

Se presentaron nuevamente, claro, con sus verdaderos nombres. Y la atención de todos se centró por un buen rato, en que Michelle era hija de Muggles y no conocía nada del mundo mágico.

Entonces le contaron muchas cosas y le mostraron otras. Como por ejemplo, las golosinas mágicas que vendían en el carro del tren. Michelle estaba maravillada.

—Me encantaría poder jugar a ese deporte que me dijeron.

—Quidditch —se apresuró Bruno.

Mientras tanto, Lucas se perdía cada tanto en su interior. No podía comprender como podía haber soñado con Alexandra, si ni siquiera la conocía.

"¿Será cierto entonces lo otro qué soñé? ¿De qué manera puedo contarles eso, sin sonar loco? O peor… ¿Cómo explicarle a una chica que acabo de conocer, que tuve un sueño con ella?"

— ¿Pasa algo Lucas? —Preguntó Alexandra Francis—. Te ves muy pensativo.

—No, no… Gracias. Solo me distraje.

Lucas prefirió dejar para más adelante, si cuadraba la situación, el hacer esos comentarios.

—Y entonces Hermione Granger —contaba emocionado Bruno—, la abuela de la nueva directora, fue fundamental para vencer a Voldemort. Claro, también colaboró Ronald Weasley. Y no hay que olvidar a Luna Lovegood, ni por supuesto a Neville Longbottom. Pero ella es mi ídola de la historia —repetía Bruno, visiblemente admirador de Hermione Granger.

—Supongo que en el mundo muggle —consultó Alexandra—, no has oído hablar de ella.

—No, para nada. Entonces… ¿dicen que la abuela de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, fue la principal hacedora de que el mundo mágico se librara de ese tal Voldemort?

—Pues sí —respondió Lucas—, eso creo. Sin contar, claro, a Harry Potter.

— ¿Harry Potter?

— ¿Tampoco has oído de él?

—No —respondió Alex en lugar de Michelle—, Lucas. Yo vivo en el mundo muggle. Ya que como antes les conté, solo mi padre es mago. Tú, quizás no lo entiendas, ya que tienes a ambos padres. Pero por extraño que suene, los muggles, no han oído nada de Harry Potter, ni de Voldemort, ni de nada que tenga que ver con la magia.

"Realmente me siento muy bien con estos chicos".

Pensaba Alexandra Francis.

Los cuatro se sintieron muy a gusto entre sí. Y daba la sensación de que empezaba una larga y profunda amistad.

—El hombre que vino a contarme que soy una bruja. Tiene ese apellido. Estoy segura.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Consultó Bruno.

—Albus Potter.

¡¿Quééééé?! —Exclamaron al unísono—. El hijo de Harry Potter.

—Pues me dijo que nos va recibir cuando lleguemos —realzó Michelle, feliz de poder comentar algo que sorprendiera a sus nuevos amigos magos.

El viaje siguió. Los cuatro amigos se prometieron seguir siéndolo, a pesar de que les toquen diferentes casas.

—Pónganse las túnicas. Hogwarts está a la vista.

Se escuchó en los pasillos.

La aventura más grandiosa, acababa de empezar.


	6. Hogwarts

Cuando bajaron del tren, ya con sus túnicas puestas, lo primero que Michelle vio fue a Albus. Pasando entre la gente con un montón de "permisos" logró llegar hacia los brazos de Potter, que la recibieron con un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —dijo Albus Severus Potter.

—¡Genial! —respondieron Michelle, Lucas y Bruno al unísono.

—Bueno, ¡me alegro!... Michelle, después me presentas a tus nuevos amiguitos, ahora formen con el resto de sus compañeros—. ¡Los veré luego! ―dijo Albus y se fue.

—¡No…puede…SER! —gritó Alexandra, que hablaba por primera vez, desde que se habían bajado del tren. —¡Es verdad! ¡Es Albus Severus Potter! ¡El hijo de Harry Potter! Y… y… ¡Y Ginny Weasley! Y… ¡sobrino de Ron Weasley! ¡Y de Hermione Granger!

—Sí, sí… es todo eso, pero… ¿Puedes callarte que se están yendo sin nosotros? ―dijo Lucas, con tono de celos.

Los cuatro siguieron al resto de los chicos de primer año, que iban guiados por Albus.

―¿Sabías qué, cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar mi varita, mis libros, y todo lo que necesitaba para venir a Hogwarts, Albus me contó que cuando él y sus padres venían al colegio, el que guiaba a los de 1er año era un semigigante de casi 3 metros de altura? ―le comentó, asombrada, Michelle a Alexandra.

―¡Claro! ―gritó Lucas, quien, desde atrás, estaba escuchando la conversación de las dos niñas. —¡Rubeus Hagrid! ¡¿Cómo no conocerlo?!

―¡Lucas! ―dijo Michelle, que se estaba empezando a molestar por la situación de "niña que ambos padres son "Muggles"―. Recuerda que yo vengo de familia… "muggle"—. Bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando no llorar.

A Michelle le parecía muy raro tener que decir esa palabra, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su familia. Más allá de que ella sí era una bruja, se sentía ofendida al referirse a sus padres de esa forma.

―¡Descuida! ―le susurró Bruno a Lucas― ¡Ya se acostumbrará!

―¡A ver niños! ―gritó Albus, desde adelante― Necesito que se pongan en grupos de a cuatro, y, con cuidado, se suban a un bote. Con ellos llegarán hasta Hogwarts. Quiero contarles que llevar a los alumnos de 1er año hasta el colegio en botes, es una tradición que cumplimos desde hace muchos años… más de los que ustedes se puedan imaginar.

Miró a Michelle y le guiñó un ojo. Todos los niños empezaron a buscar entre la multitud al niño o niña a quien Albus le guiñaba.

―¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vamos! ¡De a cuatro!

Michelle, Lucas, Bruno y Alexandra se miraron, y no hizo falta decir nada para dar a entender que iban a viajar juntos.

Luego de navegar unos diez minutos, se escuchó la voz de Albus, que iba en el primer bote.

—¡Niños, ya estamos por llegar!

Y era cierto, desde donde se encontraban se podía ver el enorme castillo, al que cada vez se acercaban más.

Unos cinco minutos después, todos los niños bajaron de sus botes, y se volvieron a formar, uno detrás del otro.

_ "¡_No lo puedo creer! Hace una semana no sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico, y ahora… ¡Estoy en Hogwarts!"

Pensaba Michelle.

El castillo se divisaba orgulloso e imponente.

Michelle, como todos los niños hijos de muggles, estaba tan asombrada como confundida. Aunque a decir verdad, los hijos de magos también lo estaban. Además, la mayoría de los ex alumnos, preferían no detallar todo con respecto a Hogwarts, para que sus hijos no perdieran la capacidad de asombro. Algo considerado muy valioso a esa edad.

Esas cosas hicieron olvidar a los cuatro amigos, al menos por el momento, de la incipiente discusión entre la joven Mercier y Lucas Lunagan.

Los botes pasaron por una cortina de hiedra, que desembocaba en una abertura amplia.

Albus Severus Potter hizo silencio por un largo rato, mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que era que algunas cosas no cambiaran.

Él mismo destruyó su ensimismamiento cuando llegaron a un túnel oscuro que pasaba por debajo del castillo. Y creyó correcto decir algo, ya que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado demasiado abstraído de la realidad y no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

—No se asusten niños —comentó el hijo de Harry—. Ya hemos llegado. Síganme por las escaleras de piedra. No se queden atrás.

Los niños lo siguieron por un pequeño pasadizo de roca y enseguida por las escaleras.

Alexandra, Michelle, Lucas y Bruno se mantuvieron juntos. Todos los demás también habían llegado.

Michelle reconoció a dos de los alumnos que había visto antes de elegir el compartimiento en el tren. Gabriel, que había llevado un sapo y Mike, quien dijo que le habían comprado una lechuza.

—Esperen aquí, niños —dijo Albus—. Ya vendrá un profesor a recibirlos. Espero que nunca olviden este primer día en la escuela más grandiosa del mundo. Sepan que son muy afortunados.

Todos los niños lo saludaron con gran admiración.

Albus se acercó a Michelle y le dijo algo breve al oído, que nadie más pudo escuchar. Y se marchó.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Lucas entre intrigado y molesto.

—Es un secreto —respondió la joven sonriendo.

Lucas puso cara de enojo.

—¡¿No nos vas a decir?! —exclamaron Bruno y Alex al unísono.

—Sí, claro que sí. Pero luego. Es una sorpresa.

Ambos se sintieron satisfechos e intrigados por la respuesta.

Y Lucas cambió la cara de enojo por la de expectativa.

Pero lo más importante, era que la vida de muchos jóvenes estaba dando un giro completo.


	7. El sombrero

Una pequeña figura humanoide, con orejas como las de un murciélago y enormes ojos, apareció ante los jóvenes.

—¿Es una enana? —preguntó Michelle en voz baja.

—Es una elfa doméstica —respondió Alexandra con el mismo tono—. Aunque ahora no todos los elfos realizan tareas domésticas como hace tiempo. Ya te contaré la historia.

Todos miraban expectantes a la elfa.

—Síganme, niños —dijo la elfa—. Mi nombre es Winky.

Mientras caminaban, la elfa les iba hablando con una voz calmada y tranquilizadora. No obstante, el efecto era difícil de conseguir.

Alex y Michelle se miraron entre sí, con rostro que denotaba incertidumbre.

Se escuchaban muchas voces a unos pocos metros, al final de un pasillo. Pero Winky los llevó hacia un cuarto vacío para darles algunas instrucciones a los nuevos alumnos.

—En unos momentos —volvió a hablar la elfa—, se reunirán con el resto de los alumnos de esta maravillosa escuela. Pero antes deben pasar la prueba de las casas. Ellas son Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Les explicó que cada casa sumaba puntos con sus triunfos y los restaba con las infracciones que pudieran cometer. Y la casa que más puntos obtenga, recibirá la copa de las casas. Lo cual es considerado algo fantástico.

—Todas las casas tienen una importante historia —prosiguió Winky—. Enorgullézcanse de pertenecer a cualquiera de ellas. Y hónrenlas con su presencia.

—Sí, sí —se escuchó una voz gruesa para un niño de esa edad—. Pero yo quiero estar en Slytherin.

Algunos se animaban a decir en voz alta a qué casa querían ser asignados.

—Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor —dijo Lucas a sus tres amigos—. Pero mis padres me dijeron que no me enoje si me tocaban Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.

A mí cualquiera me da igual —dijo Michelle—. Ojalá nos toque juntos.

—Pues quisiera que nos toque juntos en Ravenclaw —agregó Bruno—, de ser posible.

—Pues yo quiero ir a Gryffindor —afirmó Alexandra Francis—. Sin embargo, quisiera que sea con ustedes —añadió con una sonrisa.

Los niños pasaron al gran salón, el cual estaba iluminado por miles de velas flotando en el aire; repleto con los alumnos de todos los demás cursos. Estaban separados en cuatro secciones, que representaban las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

—El subdirector Longbottom —dijo Winky con respeto, mirando a un hombre joven, con cara de bueno y de buena estatura que se acercaba a ellos— será el encargado de la selección.

—Gracias profesora —contestó el subdirector.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban en una mesa larga, varios profesores y, en el medio, la flamante directora de la escuela, Sophia Weasley. Ella daba la sensación de tener unos treinta y cinco a treinta y siete años y tenía una estatura media. Su piel era muy blanca, de rostro con facciones agradables y ojos marrones claros. Su cabello lacio y castaño claro, apenas pasaba de los hombros.

—¡Longbottom! —exclamó Lucas a sus tres amigos. Seguro es el nieto de Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

—¡Es cierto! —Agregó Alexandra—. Creo que se llama Neville al igual que su abuelo.

—Por favor guarden silencio —pidió Neville con amabilidad.

La profesora Winky acercó un taburete con un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. Realmente no daba un buen aspecto. Parecía sucio y estaba remendado.

Todos lo observaban.

De pronto se abrió una rasgadura cerca del borde y como una boca empezó a hablar.

—Ya no canto —dijo con una voz suave y segura—. Desde los tiempos en que Harry Potter, junto a sus amigos y aliados, vencieron a Voldemort, a los mortífagos y fuerzas del mal colaboradoras.

Los niños estaban estupefactos.

—Las cuatro casas voy a describir y contentos y orgullosos deben ir.

El silencio en los jóvenes se generó sin que nadie tuviera que pedirlo.

—Si sois valiente y osado —continuó el sombrero—, entrar en Gryffindor no te resultará pesado. Si eres perseverante, justo y leal, Hufflepuff no te sentará nada mal. Si son razonadores, lógicos e inteligentes, en Ravenclaw encontrarán a su gente. Si eres astuto y odias la decadencia, entrar a Slytherin te dará excelencia. He terminado.

Todos los alumnos y profesores aplaudieron el corto discurso.

Longbottom abrió un pergamino y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos.

—Rachel Bellemare.

Una niña rubia de cabello largo y lacio que llamaba la atención.

La joven se acercó.

—Siéntate por favor —pidió Neville—. Y ponte el sombrero.

Luego de unos pocos segundos el sombrero seleccionador gritó.

¡Ravenclaw!

La sección de Ravenclaw festejó y Rachel fue a sentarse a esa gran mesa.

—Mike Bird.

Michelle recordó a ese niño algo relleno que había visto en el tren. Cuando le dio vergüenza entrar al compartimiento en el que estaba con otro compañero.

¡Hufflepuff!

—Gabriel Boiti.

Un niño alto, delgado, rubio y con muchas pecas, que viajaba con Bird y llevaba un sapo.

¡Hufflepuff!

—Thomas Burdock.

Obeso y de piel muy clara.

—¡Slytherin!

Cada vez que elegían una casa, el niño se dirigía a esa mesa en medio de los festejos de sus nuevos compañeros.

—Bruno Callahan.

—Suerte —dijeron Michelle, Alexandra y Lucas al unísono.

Bruno se colocó el sombrero.

—Tienes muchas cualidades —susurró el seleccionador—. Pero una inteligencia sin par. ¡Ravenclaw!

"Me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos". Pensaba Bruno. Mientras se iba feliz por la casa que le había tocado.

—Joanne Collage. ¡Slytherin!

Una joven de bellas facciones y hermoso cabello castaño fue hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de un chico mayor.

—Lucas. ¿Ese no es el molesto del tren? —preguntó Michelle.

—Sí. Ahora que los veo, tienen un parecido. Deben ser hermanos.

—Aunque ella es bonita y él definitivamente no —agregó Alexandra sonriendo.

—Ángela Crambel.

Una joven de buena estatura y tez morena.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—Michaela Crease.

Una niña de piel trigueña y pelo castaño claro.

—¡Gryffindor!

Los niños seguían pasando.

—Jacob Ferris.

Pasó un niño con cara agresiva y pelirrojo. Era el niño que Michelle escuchó anteriormente querer ir solamente a Slytherin.

Y recibió lo que deseaba.

—Alexandra Francis.

—Suerte Alex —le desearon Lucas y Michelle.

—Interesante… —le dijo el seleccionador cuando esta se lo colocó, y de manera que solo ella podía escucharlo—. Podrías ser una grandiosa Ravenclaw, o ser una líder en Slytherin. Pero espero no equivocarme. ¡Gryffindor!

—¡Sí! —gritó Alexandra—. Y se fue contenta mirando a sus dos amigos, y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa asignada.

Lucas Lunagan fue el tercero de los cuatro amigos en ser llamado.

—Suerte Lucas —lo animó Michelle.

—Gracias, igualmente para ti.

Lucas se sentó y se puso el sombrero.

—Veo que tienes muchas cualidades. Pero necesitas aprender a conducirte a ti mismo. Aunque no lo creas hoy. Estoy seguro de la casa a la que te enviaré.

—¡Hufflepuff!

Lucas no lo podía creer.

"¿Por qué me dijo eso?"

El niño se fue dubitativo aunque aceptando de a poco la decisión del sombrero.

—Michelle Mercier.

La niña se sentó y se colocó el sombrero.

—Hmm. Estás muy contenta de estar aquí, puedo ver. No sabes la casa ideal para ti. Pues yo sí. Sin duda. ¡Gryffindor!

"La misma que Albus. En cuanto pueda iré a presentárselos a mis amigos". Pensó Michelle.

Se fue sonriendo para sentarse al lado de Alexandra quien sonreía aliviada de que al menos uno de sus amigos estuviera en la misma casa que ella.

La selección terminó rápidamente con algunos alumnos más. Empezaron su nueva vida en Hogwarts.


	8. Quidditch

Hacia ya una semana que vivían en Hogwarts. Michelle se despertó por el ruido que hacían los alumnos de Gryffindor en la Sala Común. Se vistió, pero antes de bajar las escaleras que llevaban de la habitación de las chicas a la Sala Común, fue a despertar a Alexandra, que dormía como tronco.

―¡Alex!.. ¡Alex! ―primer intento: Fallado. ―¡Alexandra, despierta!

—¿¡Qué pasa!?

―¡No sé! Vamos levántate y vístete que escucho murmullo abajo.

―¡No puede ser tan importante! Deben haber puesto el anuncio de las pruebas de Quidditch o algo asi…

―¡Quidditch! ¡Sí! ¡Me voy a anotar ya!

―¡No tan rápido, amiga! ―la frenó Alex― Somos de primer año, a partir de segundo te dejan unirte al equipo…

―Ah… ―dijo Michelle, un poco desilusionada.

―Lo que si tiene primer año son algunas clases de vuelo ―insistió Alexandra, tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amiga. Y tuvo éxito.

Después de que Alexandra se vistió, ambas bajaron a desayunar al Gran Salón, donde se encontraban todos los días con Lucas y Bruno.

―¡Hola! ―exclamó Bruno al verlas― ¿Ya se enteraron de la gran noticia?

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó Lucas que recién llegaba― ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ¡hola!

―¡Jajá! ¡Hola! ―dijo Michelle― ¡No! ¿Cuál gran noticia?

―¡De las pruebas de Quidditch! Son mañana… yo me anotaré, ¿ustedes?

―No, Bruno, se ve que tu tampoco sabes… ―interrumpió Alexandra― Los de primer año NO podemos jugar en el equipo.

―Ah…―Dijo Bruno esta vez.

―Pero lo que si tenemos son unas clases de vuelo ―repitió Alexandra, esta vez, para levantarle el ánimo a Bruno. ―Me sorprende que no lo sepas, ya que eres lo más parecido a Hermione Granger que conozco.

Los cuatro amigos se rieron.

Minutos después, todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Salón, así que se tuvieron que ir a sentar cada uno a su mesa.

La primera materia que tuvieron las chicas fue Pociones, la que al igual que en otras materias, compartían con Slytherin. A Michelle le encantaba esa asignatura, porque era muy parecida a "Química", su preferida en el colegio muggle, pero no le gustaba tenerla en simultáneo con Slytherin. Para Alexandra era mucho peor, porque no le agradaba estar junto a Slytherin y tampoco Pociones.

Bruno tuvo Encantamientos, que cursaban con Hufflepuff, así que, como cuando tenían Pociones, se sentaba con Lucas. Bruno amaba esa materia, le encantaba aprender los hechizos, saber para que le podían servir; todo. A Lucas también le gustaba, pero prefería "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras". Según él, era la única que servía para el mundo que había fuera de ese colegio, y mantenía su opinión aunque sus tres amigos le dijeran que no era exclusiva.

Tres horas después, ya era la hora del almuerzo, donde se volvieron a ver los cuatro juntos, por primera vez desde el desayuno, ya que mientras los niños disfrutaron de un recreo común y corriente, las niñas fueron a la biblioteca. Cada día se hacían más amigos, y más enemigos. El peor era Colin Collage. Cada vez que pasaba los molestaba con alguna broma o los golpeaba. Lucas se enojaba, y quería devolvérsela, pero Bruno lo retenía, y todo el tiempo repetía "la próxima vez le decimos a algún profesor".

Durante el almuerzo, Michelle y Bruno, no pararon de hablar de Quidditch.

―He leído que se juega con cuatro pelotas: una _quaffle_, dos _bludgers_ y la _snitch dorada. _Cada equipo tiene siete jugadores: un guardián, dos golpeadores, tres cazadores y un buscador. Me imagino que sabes cuál es el objetivo, ¿no? ―preguntó Bruno.

―Sí ―respondió Michelle―, los cazadores tienen que introducir la _quaffle _a través de los aros del equipo contrario, los golpeadores son los encargados de repeler las _bludgers _y proteger a su equipo, y el buscador tiene que atrapar la _snitch _(que vale ciento cincuenta puntos) antes que el equipo rival. De esa forma, termina el juego. Gana quien más puntos tiene, independientemente de quien agarre la _Snitch_.

―¡Te estuviste informando! ―exclamó Bruno.

―Sí ―dijo Michelle, con un poco de vergüenza―. ¿Sabes si podemos por lo menos ir a ver las pruebas?

―¡Claro que sí! ―interrumpió Alex.

―¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ―pidió Lucas, ya cansado de la situación.

―¿Cómo qué, Lucas?

―¡No sé! ¡Como que hay un niño que nos molesta cada vez que nos ve!

―Lucas… no se lo tenias que decir, ahora se van a preocupar… es obvio, son chicas ―le susurró Bruno.

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron las dos niñas.

―Te lo dije…

―¡Sí! ―respondió Lucas― ese tal Colin Collage, el que molestaba a Alex en el tren…

―Ese niño… ¡Lo voy a matar! ―gritó Alexandra.

En ese momento, todos los alumnos se empezaron a levantar, el almuerzo había terminado, y empezaban las materias de la tarde. Pero ninguno se quejó… ¡Tenían la primer clase de vuelo!

Por suerte para Michelle y Bruno, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw la tenían en la primera hora.

―Ok, ahora, estoy nerviosa ―le susurró Michelle a Bruno.

―¡No lo estés, será genial! Ya verás… ―le expresó Bruno y sostuvo la mano de la joven.

Primero, les enseñaron a tomar sus escobas. Éstas estaban en el suelo, y los alumnos tenían que poner la mano lo más bajo que puedan, sin agacharse, apuntando a ellas y gritar "¡Arriba!". Solo el 40% de la clase lo había podido hacer en el primer intento, entre ellos, Bruno y Michelle. Del resto, algunos lo hicieron en el quinto o sexto intento, otros más tarde, y los demás terminaron en la enfermería.

Luego les enseñaron a montarlas, y más tarde les mostraron todas las pelotas y los informaron acerca del rol de cada uno de los jugadores, cosas que tanto Bruno como Michelle, sabían.


	9. Competencia de magia

Luego de terminar la clase de vuelo con la profesora Soledad Grimm, la jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw, una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, con el pelo castaño oscuro, de tez blanca, de un carácter fuerte y que demostraba una gran capacidad y solvencia en sus conocimientos; Bruno, Alex y Michelle, se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. La que agradablemente también cursaban juntos. Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—¿Quién será el profesor de esta materia? —preguntó Bruno intrigado—. A lo que sus amigas respondieron con un gesto que denotaba la misma duda.

—Si no están ocupados y tienen ganas —dijo Michelle mientras iban a clase—, luego de esta materia, podríamos ir a la cabaña del guardabosques. Ahí me dijo Albus Potter que me esperaría para saludarme y que le presente a mis amigos. Porque después tiene que marcharse.

—¡Genial! —contestaron al unísono Alexandra Francis y el joven estudiante fanático de Hermione.

El aula era como la de una escuela muggle. Con bancos para dos, el techo a unos tres metros de altura y las paredes pintadas de un color crema. Había una ventana de vidrio amplia que se abría hacia ambos lados y daba mucha luz al lugar.

—Buenas tardes, alumnos. Soy el profesor Neville Longbottom.

Se escucharon murmullos de aprobación entre los estudiantes.

Luego de pedir silencio, el profesor continuó con la clase.

—Muchos profesores prefieren empezar con la teoría. Sea lo que sea que piensen sobre eso, conmigo tendrán todo lo contrario. Para su suerte o desgracia.

Los niños miraban con admiración y expectación a Neville. Y este prosiguió.

—Hoy vamos a trabajar con un hechizo de desarme, que quizás muchos de ustedes conozcan —dijo en tono de consulta— por quién…

—Por Harry Potter —respondieron la mayoría de los alumnos.

—¿Es cierto qué Harry Potter les enseñó ese hechizo a su abuelo —preguntó entusiasmado un niño moreno que cursaba en Ravenclaw—, Neville Longbottom y a otros varios estudiantes, en épocas en que se había prohibido?

—Sí, claro —respondió Neville con orgullo—. Sin embargo, no fue Harry quien inventó ese hechizo, solo que lo utilizó muy bien y fue parte de sus características. Él supo transmitir sus conocimientos con elocuencia y buena voluntad. Pero esas cosas pregúntenselas a la profesora Winky, en Historia de la magia.

—Pues bien, expelliarmus es un hechizo de desarme. Voy a demostrárselos.

—A ver, usted.

El profesor señaló a Michelle Mercier.

—Pase al frente.

"Espero no hacer el ridículo".

Pensaba la niña mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Michelle. Mercier... Michelle Mercier.

—No se preocupe —expresó Longbottom sonriendo, notando el temor en la niña. No le va a pasar nada. Este es uno de los hechizos que se aprende sin mucho riesgo. Sostenga la varita como si me estuviera apuntando.

—¿Así? —preguntó Michelle dubitativa, mientras apuntaba correctamente.

—Sostenla sin temor. ¡Experlliarmus! —manifestó el docente fervorosamente y la varita de Michelle salió despedida por el aire, golpeando la cabeza de Michael White, el joven que había preguntado si Harry le había enseñado al abuelo del profesor, ese hechizo.

¡Wow! —exclamó Michelle con admiración—. Es fantástico…

El profesor emitió otra sonrisa.

—Ese es el espíritu que quiero ver. Espero nunca lo pierda, señorita. Gracias por su colaboración. Tome asiento.

Mientras Michelle iba hacia su varita, el niño alcanzado por la misma la levantó del suelo, luego de comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida en su cabeza y se la alcanzó a la joven Mercier amablemente.

—Ahora júntense de a cuatro —pidió Neville—. Antes que comiencen a practicar, les cuento que hace ya un par de años, se agregó una competencia de magia a la copa de las casas. Es por equipos de diez. El tema es que en primer año no pueden participar junto con los demás cursos. Sin embargo este año, gracias a la nueva directora, Sophia Weasley, los de primero participarán de un torneo solo para los del mismo año. Y eso será un buen entrenamiento para que cuando estén en segundo, puedan entrar sin tanta desventaja a la competencia.

—Profesor —preguntó Bruno Callahan—. ¿Cómo son las competencias?

—Ambas se desarrollan en la sala multipropósito. El campo de "juego", es como un laberinto pero con algunos espacios amplios para poder confrontarse mejor en grupos. Está preparado para que no funcione ningún hechizo riesgoso. Es decir, funcionarían, pero automáticamente bajarían la intensidad para hacerlos inocuos. Está muy controlado y de hecho, nunca hemos tenido heridos de alta ni media gravedad.

Los alumnos se interesaron y seguían las palabras atentamente.

El profesor siguió con la explicación.

—El torneo es después de navidad. Incluso el de primer año, que como les dije, se realiza por separado. Pero el mes que viene, ustedes tendrán un campeonato previo, con solo un hechizo de petrificación habilitado. Es el "petrificus". Una versión preparada para funcionar solo en ese torneo. Pero para petrificar necesitarán entre dos y tres blancos plenos, dependiendo de cada hechizo y persona.

—¿Cómo se elegirán los participantes de cada casa? —volvió a consultar Bruno.

—La semana que viene cada jefe de casa elegirá a los diez participantes de primer año. En los cursos mayores, los propios alumnos seleccionan. Generalmente hay un capitán.

La clase fue muy entretenida. Los tres jóvenes formaron grupo con Michael White.

La práctica del expelliarmus terminó rápido.

Michelle, Alexandra y Bruno, fueron a buscar a Lucas y cuando lo encontraron le comentaron lo de ir a la casa del guardabosques. Este aceptó con agrado y allí se dirigieron.

La cabaña del guardabosques, era una pequeña casa de madera en el límite del bosque prohibido.

—Golpea tú —sugirió Alexandra a Michelle—, Michu. Eres a la que invitaron.

—Está bien.

La niña golpeó sin mucho empeño y rápidamente se abrió la puerta. Ante su sorpresa, una enana salió a atenderlos. Aparentemente tenía unos cincuenta años de edad. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros. Su cabello largo, algo ondulado y colorado. La cara no era muy agraciada. Sin embargo poseía una mirada clara y sincera. Era bastante ancha de hombros y sus brazos eran bastante robustos, al igual que sus piernas. Medía alrededor de un metro de estatura.

—¿Qué necesitan? —consultó la enana ante la mirada sorprendida de los cuatro niños.

—Disculpe —dijo Michelle—, me llamo Michelle Mercier y el señor Albus Severus Potter me dijo que viniéramos aquí para verlo.

—¡Ahh, haberlo dicho antes, niña! —Respondió la enana—. Albus, están aquí.

Desde adentro salió la figura del hijo de Harry Potter y la sonrisa se generó instantáneamente en la cara de los niños.

—¡Hola Michelle! —Dijo Albus con ternura—. Imagino que estos son tus amigos.

—¡Sí!

—Como veo que esto va lento —se apresuró la enana con su potente, aunque femenina voz—, me presentaré yo primera. Me llamo Kana.

—Mucho gusto —respondieron los jóvenes a la vez.

—Kana es una gran amiga —agregó Albus Severus sonriéndole—. Ella enseña Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—Yo me llamo Alexandra Francis.

—Bruno Callahan.

—Lucas Lunagan.

—Es un placer conocer a los amigos de Michelle —dijo Albus con total humildad.

—Pues si son amigos de Albus —agregó Kana—. Son amigos míos.

—¿Qué tal los trata mi querida escuela? —les preguntó el tío de la directora.

—Muy bien. ¡Me encanta! —confesó Michelle.

Hablaron por unos minutos más y luego Albus se despidió, recomendándoles que ya era hora de volver a la escuela.

—Adiós Michelle, nos veremos. Adiós Alexandra, Lucas, Bruno.

Los jóvenes se despidieron muy contentos y volvieron a la sala común.

Una semana pasó y aparecieron las listas de los alumnos de primer año, que representarían a cada casa en la competencia de magia.

Alexandra y Michelle fueron a ver la lista rápidamente, la cual estaba en la sala de Gryffindor.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Entramos las dos. ¡Y tú eres la capitana! Te felicito Alex.

Las jóvenes se abrazaron con alegría.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo —contestó la joven de cabello marrón y ojos verdes—. Mi padre va a estar muy feliz. Vamos a buscar a los chicos para ver cómo les fue.

Fueron hacia el gran salón.

En ese momento llegaba Bruno.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Entramos las dos. Contestó Alexandra.

—Y Alex es la capitana de primer año de Gryffindor.

—¡Wow! Felicitaciones a ambas por entrar y a ti por la capitanía.

—Gracias —contestaron al unísono—. ¿Y a ti qué tal te fue?

—Entré en el equipo de primer año de Ravenclaw —manifestó con alegría.

—¡Y te aguantaste de decirlo hasta que terminamos! —dijo la joven Francis mientras Michelle asentía—. Eres un gran amigo.

—Gracias. Respondió sonrojándose.

En ese instante llegó Lucas.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó aceleradamente.

Le respondieron lo que había sucedido y el joven se alegró.

—¡Pues yo también entré!

Los tres lo felicitaron.

—Tengo que admitir —agregó Lucas—, que nunca pensé que una hija de muggles podría entrar tan rápido al equipo.

Michelle cambió su cara por una de tristeza.

—¡Lucas! —exclamaron Alexandra y Bruno al mismo tiempo.

—No lo digo como una ofensa —se disculpó Lucas. Al contrario, me parece admirable.

El rostro de Michelle Mercier cambió de una tristeza completa a uno de duda.

"No puedo deprimirme por estas cosas. Estoy viviendo algo maravilloso y tengo que aprovecharlo".

Fue lo último que pensó Michelle antes de despedirse y que todos vayan a descansar.


	10. Historia de la magia

—Bienvenidos a Historia de la Magia —saludó afectuosamente la profesora Winky.

Al ser la primera clase, la compartían todos los alumnos de primer año.

El aula estaba abarrotada.

—Sé que es un poco incómodo, pero solo será por hoy —agregó la profesora—. Y será solo una clase de repaso general por la historia, de los grandes magos y brujas que más adelante, estudiaremos con mayor detalle.

Alexandra, Michelle, Bruno y Lucas se juntaron para escuchar a la profesora. A pesar de pertenecer a diferentes casas, ellos eran muy amigos, cosa que por lo menos, llamaba la atención de otros alumnos.

La profesora hizo un repaso histórico de grandes magos antiguos y la atención se hizo mayor cuando llegó al momento de la creación de Hogwarts.

—Se conoce que los magos fueron temidos e incomprendidos a través de la historia. Pero un evento fue crucial para terminar con eso.

Todos se miraron y algunos sabían la respuesta, pero hicieron silencio respetuoso.

Winky continuó.

—Se cree que fue en el año 992, que los cuatro magos más importantes de la época, se decidieron a fundar un colegio de magia, que diera refugio a los magos perseguidos y que pudieran transmitir sus conocimientos a las personas con el potencial necesario.

—Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin.

Efectivamente eran los nombres de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

—Los tres primeros querían que se les enseñe a todas las personas con potencial mágico. Y Salazar Slytherin, no quería a hijos de muggles. Esto los llevó a una ruptura posterior, pero los cuatro fueron importantes para la historia. Y los estudiaremos en detalle a lo largo de su estadía en la escuela.

La profesora siguió avanzando cronológicamente. Pasó por Albus Dumbledore (para muchos el mago más poderoso de la historia), Grindelwald, McGonagall, Tom Riddle (conocido como Voldemort, quien para otros tantos fue el más poderoso, a pesar de su derrota con Harry) y llegó la historia hasta Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Giny Weasley.

—Aquí también se hará un estudio exhaustivo —dijo Winky.

Los cuatro amigos se miraban entusiasmados, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos.

—Hasta aquí llega la enseñanza de hoy —dijo Winky—. Estos últimos quince minutos, quiero que de a uno y levantando la mano, digan cuáles son sus tres personajes favoritos. Pueden, si lo desean, nombrar a alguien que a mí se me haya pasado. Como deseen.

Muchos alumnos levantaron la mano.

—A ver usted —dijo la profesora sonriendo mientras señalaba a Bruno Callahan—, que se lo ve muy entusiasmado.

—Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y… —Bruno, con cara de felicidad, hizo una pausa— Albus Dumbledore.

—Con quien dudó —preguntó Winky.

—Dudé con Dumbledore y Ron Weasley.

—Ese era un torpe —dijo alguien de la zona de Slytherin.

—Claro que no —se escuchó del lado de Gryffindor.

—Dígame señorita… —señaló la profesora a la niña prodigio.

—Joanne Collage —respondió la niña.

—¿Cuáles son para usted?

—Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Voldemort.

—Interesante, extraña y confusa elección —declaró la profesora—. Quizás aún no tenga claras sus ideas.

—Sí las tengo, profesora. Pero admiro o no a las personas no por sus ideas, si no por lo que hacen para defenderlas.

Los cuatro amigos observaron a la niña prodigio de Slytherin entrecruzando miradas.

Muchos más opinaron.

La gran mayoría nombraba a Harry Potter. Casi todos a Hermione Granger, un poco menos a Ronald Wesley y los demás se dividían. Algunos Ravenclaw agregaban a Luna Lovegood y algunos Slytherin a Voldemort. Incluso alguno agregó a Bellatrix Lestrange. Tampoco faltaron los Gryffindor que nombraran a Hagrid, los gemelos Weasley y "ojoloco" Moody.

Había críticas y aprobaciones cada vez que algún personaje era nombrado.

—El último es… usted —dijo Winky mientras señalaba a Lucas.

—Harry Potter, Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

—Muy interesante y particular elección —respondió la profesora.

Las opciones de Lucas no trajeron críticas, pero sí llamaron la atención de todos.

—Fue muy original, aunque creo que no podría discutir a ninguno —le dijo Alexandra.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron felices y salieron de la clase de Historia de la Magia.


	11. Competencia de magia 2

Y llegó el día del torneo inicial para los alumnos de primer año. La directora Sophia Weasley, comenzó un breve discurso con su firme y melodiosa voz. Los alumnos y los profesores jefes de casas estaban presentes y escuchaban atentamente en la puerta de la sala multipropósito.

—Voy a darles una serie de reglas. Tengan en cuenta que esta es una primera prueba para que lleguen a la competencia semestral con algo de experiencia. Así que traten de hacer lo mejor posible, pero no se vuelvan locos si algo no les sale como quieren.

Incluso Peeves el poltergeist se había acercado a curiosear, pero al ver la presencia de la directora no se atrevió a jugar ninguna broma.

—Los puntajes serán iguales que en los demás torneos. Y les paso a detallar.

Junto con los alumnos de Slytherin estaba el profesor Raymond Harris, que enseñaba Pociones, un hombre calvo de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, que había adquirido fama de gran mago. Tenía una mirada dura con sus ojos grandes y negros.

Con Hufflepuff se encontraba la profesora de Transfiguración, Daiana Light, de corto cabello negro y tez blanca. Rondaba los sesenta años de edad y poseía una mirada tierna en sus ojos marrones.

Además estaban con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Longbottom y Soledad Grimm respectivamente.

—Cuando un equipo tenga todos sus jugadores inmovilizados, perderá el encuentro. El ganador sumará diez puntos por el triunfo y dos puntos más por cada jugador que quede habilitado. El perdedor quedará en cero por la derrota y restará un punto por cada jugador "sobreviviente" del rival.

La directora continuó.

—Sin más preámbulos, que comience el juego. Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

Bruno saludó disimuladamente a sus dos amigas de Gryffindor antes de ingresar a la sala multipropósito y a Lucas que estaba con Hufflepuff. Los tres le hicieron señales de buena suerte.

La sala en ese momento parecía un laberinto como el de Hogwarts, pero con techo alto y espacios amplios para ayudar a la confrontación grupal.

Los dos equipos ingresaron.

La profesora Grimm les señaló a sus alumnos una puerta frente a la de ingreso que los llevaría al otro lado del laberinto, para poder comenzar. Luego de usarla, esa puerta desapareció. Y así sucedería antes de cada encuentro.

Dentro de la sala, había un tablero que decía los nombres de los equipos y la cantidad (en ese momento diez) de jugadores activos.

Las tribunas se accedían desde adentro, pero tuvieron que ir por un pasillo lateral para poder subir. Se veía todo el campo de competencia desde arriba, no obstante, había una muralla invisible que separaba las tribunas del terreno de lucha.

—¿Para qué es esto Alex? —Preguntó Michelle.

—Creo que es lo que evita mágicamente que se puedan hacer hechizos no deseados dentro de la competencia. Además, nosotros desde afuera podremos ver y escuchar lo que sucede adentro, pero no al revés. Es para evitar que nadie de la tribuna pueda ayudar a alguien de adentro. Por ejemplo si hay alguno de tu casa que está por caer en una trampa, desde aquí se podría ver y quizás podrías ayudarlo mediante gritos o señales.

La batalla empezó.

—Tenemos que organizarnos, pidió Bruno.

—Claro —dijo el capitán de Ravenclaw—. Vamos a esperarlos y a ir de contraataque.

Pero mientras hablaban, algunos integrantes del equipo de los cerebros, comenzaron a avanzar.

Rápidamente y liderados por su capitana, Joanne Collage, Slytherin dejó fuera de combate a cuatro miembros rivales.

Bruno la observó atentamente.

Sintió rabia y admiración. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Había que responder.

—Petrificus —gritó junto con el capitán— y detuvieron a dos de los Slytherin.

Sin embargo Joanne junto con otros dos miembros, eliminaron a otros tres compañeros de Bruno en ese lapso.

Michael White pudo petrificar a un enemigo y luego cayó ante la varita de la capitana de Slytherin.

En ese instante, aparecieron dos socios de la joven Collage, de cada lado de Bruno y el capitán de Ravenclaw.

Bruno Callahan llegó a desactivar a otro. Pero Joanne y sus compañeros fueron demasiado. Seis fueron los sobrevivientes de Slytherin en ese primer encuentro del torneo.

—No estuvo mal Bruno —le comentó Alex a Michelle.

—Y Michael White al menos sacó a uno —agregó Mercier.

—Vamos por Lucas y Hufflepuff —dijeron ambas amigas al unísono.

"Tengo muchas ganas de participar. Al fin llegó el momento".

Pensaba Lucas Lunagan.

Dieciséis puntos tenía Slytherin y menos seis Ravenclaw.

El combate siguiente comenzó de inmediato, apenas desalojaron los anteriores competidores.

Este se desarrolló de manera diferente al anterior encuentro.

Ambos bandos comenzaron lanzando Petrificus desde su sector. Y generalmente daban en los lados del laberinto que usaban los jugadores para cubrirse.

—¿Qué hacemos Alex? —Preguntó Michelle.

Hubo un momento de desconcierto en el equipo, pero ella, viendo lo que estaba por pasar, lo resolvió con un grito.

—¡Nadie avance hasta que le diga!

Todos las escucharon y mantuvieron posiciones.

—Michu, lleva a esos cuatro hasta la mitad. Que es el campo donde se va a entablar la batalla. Si llegamos bien hasta ahí, vamos a tener una leve ventaja.

Mientras Michelle avanzaba disparando con otros compañeros, Alexandra los cubría con el resto desde atrás.

El capitán de Hufflepuff estaba confundido.

—Capitán —pidió Lucas—. Tenemos que avanzar también y jugarnos a luchar en el medio con ellos. Si no, va a ser casi imposible luego. Pero las órdenes no eran claras y los Gryffindor eran mucho más hábiles.

Una vez que llegó el grupo de Michelle, este cubrió al de la capitana Francis hasta que llegó al sector medio. Desde ahí dominaron más aún a los Hufflepuff.

En pocos minutos, Alexandra había sacado a dos y Michelle a uno. Mientras entre los demás habían dominado a cuatro más.

Lucas petrificó a dos Gryffindor.

Quedaban ocho contra tres.

Alex a la distancia acertó dos veces en el capitán contendiente y lo dejó fuera.

Lucas volvió a quitar a un Gryffindor que intentó un ataque sorpresa por el costado izquierdo y que casi lo sorprende.

—¡Vamos a atacar! —Gritó Lucas a su único compañero activo—. Estoy harto de estar encerrado.

Los hechizos de Alex, Michelle y el resto de los Gryffindor no dejaban asomar a los Hufflepuff.

En la tribuna, Joanne Collage pensó que esas chicas eran buenas. Sobre todo la capitana. Y también parecía hábil ese Hufflepuff. Pero se preguntaba si era posible que estuviera en esa casa.

—Michu —dijo Alexandra—. Voy a avanzar con ellos tres y tú por el otro lado definirás la pelea—. Lucas es bueno, pero no importa si me dan, podemos ganar así.

Alex fue con tres compañeros al ataque y derribó al coequiper de Lucas. Pero este salió veloz como un rayo y dio en el blanco varias veces sobre dos de los guerreros de Alex. Ella acertó en el torso de Lucas y este perdió algo de movilidad, pero seguía en pie. Entonces Michelle y los dos miembros restantes lo atacaron por el otro flanco, e hicieron blanco en él. No sin antes caer un Gryffindor más.

Cuatro sobrevivientes de Gryffindor.

Hubo aplausos en las tribunas por el hermoso espectáculo de habilidad, brindado por los "descendientes" de Godric, especialmente de Alex y también una buena ayuda de Michelle; y Lucas en el lado de Hufflepuff.

Hubo una pausa de una media hora para descansar.

—Excelente trabajo —felicitó Neville a sus alumnos.

No hubo mucho tiempo para descansar o planificar.

En la segunda ronda, entraron Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

A pesar de que Bruno intentó armar una estrategia por todos los medios, el capitán no supo manejar un equipo que no era tan hábil individualmente como Alex, Michelle y sus compañeros.

Solo Michael White y Bruno eliminaron a uno y dos respectivamente de los Gryffindor. En tanto Michelle Petrificó a dos y Alex a tres, entre ellos a su amigo, Callahan.

A la salida se saludaron a la distancia. Ya que no podían juntarse hasta terminar el torneo.

—¿Son tus amigas, Callahan? —preguntó un compañero de Ravenclaw.

A lo que Bruno contestó afirmativamente.

Posteriormente ingresaron Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

—Pan comido, dijo una de las niñas del equipo de la serpiente—. Ninguno vale ni la pena.

—Primero no hay que confiarse —contradijo severamente la capitana Collage—. Quiero ganar de la forma más amplia posible. Y además hay uno que es bueno. ¿No observaste el combate que tuvieron con los Gryffindor?

—Eso es porque los Gryffindor se confiaron. O quizás no son gran cosa tampoco.

Esa actitud enojó mucho a Joanne.

—¡Basta! —con esa actitud, solo vas a quedar fuera del equipo para el próximo semestre. Y eso va para todos los que piensen como ella—. Gritó mirando a la cara a sus compañeros.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Sabían de sus habilidades y también querían ganar.

La lucha con Hufflepuff fue como ella preveía. Los rivales caían fácilmente, excepto por Lucas que había derrotado a tres Slytherin.

Joanne era tremendamente hábil y manejaba los hilos del equipo. Ella misma venció a tres, quedando solo Lucas contra siete Slytherin que lo estaban rodeando.

"No aguanto más". Y salió gritando y disparando Petrificus con su varita.

Joanne lo observaba desde la distancia y veía como sus compañeros le disparaban al Hufflepuff sin poder acertarle. Este eliminó a dos, luego a otro y fue alcanzado por un hechizo que lo frenó un momento.

Antes que pudieran terminarlo, el joven valeroso, volvió a acertar contra otro Slytherin. Incluso un hechizo pasó cerca de la capitana, lo que hizo que esta despertara de su ensimismamiento y diera dos veces en el cuerpo del agotado Lucas.

Nuevamente hubo aplausos en las tribunas.

Por el tercer y cuarto lugar, entraron Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Ambos equipos estaban desorganizados. Bruno intentaba armar algo, pero al no estar como capitán y no ser muy hábiles individualmente, se le hacía difícil de dirigir ese equipo. Solo Michael White lo acompañaba en las propuestas.

En tanto Hufflepuff era algo similar, pero al menos reconocían a Lucas como un líder, más allá de no ser capitán.

El encuentro fue cerrado y Hufflepuff venció con dos sobrevivientes. Entre ellos Lucas, que derrotó al final a Bruno y a Michael White con mucha destreza.

Luego la directora, anunció el comienzo de la batalla final.

Gryffindor y Slytherin ingresaron al recinto.

Como era de esperarse, la batalla fue muy pareja. Se disparaban hechizos a la distancia y Gryffindor, como solía hacer, se dividió en dos grupos, comandados por la capitana Alexandra Francis y por Michelle.

Gryffindor comenzó a sacar una leve ventaja. Aunque no podía ampliarla demasiado.

Alex petrificó a dos Slytherin y Michelle a otro. Mientras La niña prodigio (como estaban empezando a llamar a Joanne Collage), había eliminado a dos rivales. Pero otros dos miembros del equipo de la serpiente habían caído a manos de compañeros de Alexandra.

La batalla seguía planteada en medio del laberinto y ninguno retrocedía. Se mantenía siempre Gryffindor con dos o tres jugadores activos por encima.

Y al final, solo quedó Joanne contra Alex, Michelle y dos más.

Ambas amigas se miraron y se entendieron perfectamente. Se dividieron nuevamente en dos grupos y atacaron desde ambos flancos. La niña prodigio lo sabía y las atacó con una velocidad espasmódica. Dando en el blanco y eliminando a los otros dos compañeros de Gryffindor y tocando a Michelle en el brazo. Pero también fue alcanzada por dos hechizos que la dejaron casi fuera de combate y con la varita caída. Michelle Mercier y Alexandra Francis se miraron y terminaron de petrificar a una dura rival.

Luego llegó el tiempo de las felicitaciones, saludos, reconocimientos y abrazos.

Y así, se dio por terminada la primera prueba de la competencia de magia. Ya vendrían competencias más complejas y en la que las diferentes casas, se prepararían mejor.

Unas horas después, las chicas se juntaron con Bruno y Lucas. Los que las felicitaron también.

—Los quiero invitar a tomar algo —dijo Bruno—. Un té súper genial.

—¿Qué té?

—Un té remoto —respondió el joven.

Todos rieron.

Sí —respondió Lucas—, claro. Un no té creo… Jejeje.

—Es cierto. Sacó un termo mágico, que puede mantener caliente las cosas muchísimo tiempo y les sirvió a sus tres amigos.

Ellos miraron con extrañeza. Pero bebieron.

—Me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

Era cierto. El té remoto, una bebida nueva que la madre de Bruno había conseguido en Hogsmeade, hacía temblar el cuerpo unos segundos y era muy sabroso.

—¡Es genial! —coincidieron todos y rieron por un rato más.

Fue la despedida de una jornada fuera de lo común, incluso para Hogwarts y el grupo de inadaptados.


	12. Navidad

Los exámenes previos a la navidad, no fueron de mucha dificultad para los cuatro amigos. Lo importante era, ahora, que tendrían tres semanas para ir con sus familias.

Michelle llegó al gran salón, en donde no había llegado ninguno de sus tres mejores amigos. Y decidió esperarlos ahí. Después de todo, los cuatro habían decidido visitar a sus respectivas familias para navidad. Además de concordar en juntarse un día como niños normales, fuera de lo que es Hogwarts.

Mientras esperaba en el gran salón, tres niños y una niña de Slytherin se acercaron a la joven.

—Miren —dijo la niña en tono sarcástico—, es la gran ganadora del concurso de magia. Basura de sangre sucia.

Lucas apareció del otro lado del salón y observó la situación.

"¿Debo intervenir?"

Michelle quedó anonadada por la agresividad de la joven y tardó en responder.

—Miren —agregó uno de los jóvenes—. No se ve tan fuerte ahora que no está con su amiga. Supongo que una ridícula muggle no podría haber ganado por su cuenta.

—¡Basta imbéciles! —gritó Michelle con efusividad.

Los cuatro rodearon a la joven Mercier.

Uno de los niños le enrolló su varita en el pelo y ella se soltó con fuerza.

"No debo llorar".

Se repetía en su mente.

Otro la acosaba con la varita en la cara y Michelle sacó la suya, pero los cuatro la apuntaban.

—Vamos —manifestó con tono de desprecio otro de los niños—, roñosa muggle.

—Defiéndete —volvió a hablar la niña de Slytherin—, a ver si sirves para algo más que para peinarte ese pelo asqueroso. Y le tomó el cabello con dureza.

Michelle gritó y trató de zafarse.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de uno de los niños voló por el aire.

—Tú eres de sangre limpia —exclamó el niño al que le habían volado la varita de las manos—. ¿Por qué defiendes a esta …?

—Petrificus totalus —manifestó Lucas antes de que el joven termine su insulto, dejándolo petrificado. —Lávate la boca antes de insultar—.

A todo esto, Michelle aprovechó la distracción de los dos varones de Slytherin y se soltó con fuerza de la niña.

—Expelliarmus —dijo Michelle—. Y la varita de la joven Slytherin salió despedida.

Los otros dos se quedaron perplejos.

—Ya nos la van a pagar —dijo uno de ellos sin mucha convicción.

—Uhhh —respondió Lucas de manera irónica y sonriendo—. Y supongo que debemos de estar asustados, de cuatro cobardes que necesitan ese número para molestar a una sola persona.

Los Slytherin tomaron a su compañero petrificado y huyeron del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó Lucas a Michelle.

—Sí, gracias.

—Ven —dijo Lucas con aprecio en su voz—, te invito un té, que te hará sentir mejor.

Michelle tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, pero manifestando cierta alegría.

—Creo que el té te lo voy a ofrecer yo.

Lucas miró extrañado.

—Un té "agradezco" —manifestó la joven y ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos.

Esto parecía poner fin por siempre al tema "muggles" que los había tenido ocupados algunas veces.

Diez minutos después llegaron Bruno y Alexandra y se enteraron de lo sucedido.

Pero ya era pasado. Partían hacia sus hogares y todos estaban muy contentos.

Luego de subir al hermoso tren, consiguieron un compartimiento para los cuatro. Y conversaron hasta más no poder.

Todos coincidían en que los compañeros de sus respectivas casas, no entendían como eran tan amigos siendo de diferentes equipos.

—Creo que somos un grupo de inadaptados en Hogwarts —comentó Bruno.

—Me gusta como suena eso —agregó Alexandra.

Todos rieron. Pronto estarían en casa.


	13. Navidad 2

Llegando a King Cross, se tomaron unos minutos para arreglar el encuentro planeado en la ciudad.

—Entonces quedamos así —comentó Bruno—. El 27 de diciembre nos vemos en la casa de Alex.

Todos asintieron.

—Yo voy directamente —dijo Lucas—, ese día voy a estar con mis padres por la zona, así que les pediré que me alcancen.

—Veré si mis padres me llevan —manifestó Michelle—. Espero que no tengan otras cosas para hacer.

—No te preocupes —pidió Bruno—. No estoy tan lejos de tu casa—. Si no te molesta, puedo pasar a buscarte e ir juntos a la casa de Alex.

—¡Molestarme! ¡Es genial! Así podré ir, seguro.

Los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron con cariño y fueron al encuentro de sus familias, apenas bajaron del tren.

La estación estaba como la recordaban, pero parecía muy en el pasado. Mucho más de lo que imaginaban.

Como cada casa es un mundo, los niños tuvieron su bienvenida particular con sus familias.

Bruno fue recibido por su madre, la cual estaba orgullosa de que su hijo sea un Ravenclaw. Su padre, fue debidamente informado de lo que cada casa significaba y por ende, también se alegró de la inteligencia que se le reconocía a su hijo al seleccionarlo en Ravenclaw.

Pero no todo puede ser perfecto.

—Así que entraste a la casa de los cerebritos —dijo con tono algo despectivo Ronnie, la hermana de Bruno.

Él entendía lo que ella debía de sentir, por lo que no hizo caso del tono de la misma y solo se limitó a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

Ella reblandeció aunque sea un poco el rostro y retribuyó el abrazo.

Michelle tuvo que salir sola de la estación, ya que ambos padres eran muggles. Pero los dos la esperaban con una enorme sonrisa del otro lado.

La joven de cabello rubio enrulado, corrió como pudo con sus maletas, a saludarse con sus padres, Johanna y Peter.

—Los extrañé mucho.

—¿Cómo es la escuela? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¡Es maravillosa! Ya les contaré camino a casa.

Mientras Lucas Lunagan fue recibido por sus padres.

—Hijo —comentó Nayla, la madre—, nos enteramos que has hecho un papel fabuloso en el torneo de magia de primer año.

—Sí —agregó Carl, el padre de Lucas—. Varios de los padres de tus compañeros de primer año, de diferentes casas, hablaron de ti.

Lucas se sonrojó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo por la dimensión que había tomado su actuación. Después de todo, su casa, Hufflepuff quedó tercera. No pensó que así y todo reconocerían su papel. Pero se puso muy contento al escuchar esas palabras.

La noche buena llegó con sus sorpresas, brindis, alegría y recuerdos nostálgicos. Y dos días después, una joven rubia y ojos marrones, esperaba la primera visita de un compañero de Hogwarts.

—A ver —dijo Peter—, ¿quién es este compañero que viene a buscarte?

—No seas ansioso —respondió Johanna, la madre de Michelle—, si viene a la casa, no debe ser tan malo.

—Ya veremos —respondió el padre de la niña con un dejo de sobreprotección.

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa de los Mercier.

Michelle se apresuró a abrir la puerta, ante la mirada expectante y disimulada de sus padres.

Ante la sorpresa de los progenitores de Michelle, Bruno estaba vestido y aparentaba ser un perfecto muggle.

Saludó a la joven con un beso en la mejilla y fue invitado a pasar por la misma.

—Mamá, papá. Él es mi amigo Bruno.

Johanna se apresuró a saludar cordialmente al joven.

Peter, simulaba que leía el periódico y que dejaba de hacerlo para lentamente acercarse al joven y estrecharle la mano. No sin dejar de observarlo.

—Es un gusto señor —dijo Bruno mientras estrechaba la mano de Peter.

Al padre de Michelle, le agradó ese respeto, pero siguió como si eso no fuera así.

—Pensé que los niños hijos de magos —continuó Peter—, eran… no sé… Diferentes.

—No en todos los casos, señor. Además solo mi madre es bruja. Mi familia y yo vivimos como muggles, aunque claro, interactuamos bastante con el mundo mágico.

La mamá de Michelle fue a buscar dos vasos con jugo de naranja para los niños.

—Papá, deja los interrogatorios. Quiero charlar un poco con Bruno, antes de partir hacia la casa de Alex.

—Está bien, hija.

Bruno se sonrojó un poco con la situación y ambos partieron hacia la habitación de la niña, con las bebidas que Johanna les había traído.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en casa? —preguntó Bruno.

—Extrañaba mucho a mi familia. Y tuve muchísimo que contarles.

—Claro, ellos no conocen nada del mundo mágico.

—Tal cual.

Bruno se acomodó en una silla muy acolchada que Michelle tenía en la habitación. Y la joven se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué tal estás con lo qué ocurrió con esos torpes Slytherin?

—Realmente ya lo superé. Aunque admito que estuve muy triste. No pensé que alguien podía ser tan malo.

—En eso ambos mundos tienen similitudes —recalcó Bruno.

—Por suerte apareció Lucas. Y yo que empezaba a creer que no me apreciaba.

—Lucas es un buen chico. No dejaría que te hagan algo así. Solo ocurre que no está acostumbrado a los muggles.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Bruno terminó su bebida.

—En Ravenclaw no comprenden mucho el que mis mejores amigos sean de otras casas —comentó Bruno como al pasar.

—A Alex y a mí nos pasa lo mismo.

Estuvieron conversando unos cuantos minutos sobre sus cosas.

—¿Vamos saliendo? —consultó la joven Mercier.

—Sí, claro. Pero antes déjame mostrarte lo que me regalaron para navidad.

Michelle puso cara de ansiedad.

El niño sacó de un pequeño bolso, algo que parecía ser una filmadora.

Lejos de ahí, en la casa de Alexandra Francis, se escuchó sonar el timbre.

La joven esperaba a tres amigos, y no sabía cuál de ellos sería.

Al abrir, vio a un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones que la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola Lucas!

—Hola Alex. ¿Soy el primero en llegar?

—Sí. Calculo que Michu y Bruno llegarán pronto.

"Quizás pueda aprovechar y hablarle de mi sueño. Espero no sonar muy raro".

—Hola —dijo recién aparecido John, el padre de Alexandra—.

—Es un placer conocerlo —respondió cordialmente Lucas Lunagan.

Luego de saludarse, los niños fueron al cuarto que los Francis utilizaban para ver películas, equipado con moderna tecnología muggle.

—Estuviste muy bien al defender a Michelle. Para serte sincera, creí que ella no te caía bien.

—Para nada. Solo que a veces hablo sin pensar —comentó el niño sonrojándose.

Hablaron por casi media hora hasta que Lucas encontró la oportunidad de contarle el sueño a su amiga.

—¿Puedo contarte un sueño qué tuve, sin que te burles de mí?

—No lo creo —respondió con una sonrisa, mientras bebía una gaseosa—. Es decir, no me malentiendas. Puedes contarme, pero no te aseguro no reírme.

El joven quedó pensativo, mientras también tomaba la gaseosa que esta le había servido.

—¡Hey! Te hice la broma porque sé que no eres introvertido y que tenemos confianza. Pero te pido disculpas, por supuesto que puedes contarme.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta de la habitación y seguidamente se abrió.

—Hola —se presentó una mujer de unos cuarenta años, bellas facciones y cabello rubio y ondulado, aunque no muy largo—. Soy Laura, la mamá de Alexandra. Y sí, soy la única muggle aquí, dijo sonriente.

Luego de saludar cortésmente, la madre se estaba retirando, cuando se acercó John Mercier a comentar algo al paso.

—¿Se enteraron de las desapariciones? —Continuó el padre de la niña—. Varios magos y brujas han desaparecido. Creo que van seis casos en total. Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con las misteriosas muertes de muggles que vienen sucediendo desde hace un mes.

Ninguno tuvo respuesta.

—Quizás no sea nada más que sensacionalismo periodístico —siguió John Francis—, pero por las dudas, habrá que ir con cuidado.

Los padres de Alexandra se retiraron, dejando a los dos amigos continuar con su charla.

¿Tendrá algo qué ver? Pensaba Lucas.

—Por favor, Lucas. Cuéntame tu sueño.

—Soñé que estaba…

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Y se escucharon las voces de Michelle y Bruno saludándose y presentándose con los padres de Alexandra.

Luego se escuchó la puerta de la habitación y entraron los dos amigos restantes.

Luego de saludarse entre sí, los cuatro amigos hablaron de los regalos recibidos. Los menos interesantes eran los de Michelle, ya que eran solo objetos muggles; como una laptop de última generación. Y el que llamó más la atención era Bruno, quien lo había llevado.

—¡Es fantástico! —Exclamó Michelle.

—Antes de que lo probemos —interrumpió Alexandra—, no quiero dejar a Lucas con la palabra en la boca. Luego lo vemos tranquilos.

—Es que… —Lucas Lunagan no sabía cómo salir de la situación, ya que no tenía pensado contar lo del sueño a todos juntos.

—¡Cuéntanos! —se sumó Bruno.

Lucas sin más remedio, relató todo lo sucedido en el sueño, excepto cuando llegó a la parte en que aparecía Alexandra. Ahí, solo comentó que había una niña.

Al terminar, todos quedaron en silencio. El que rompió Bruno.

—¡Increíble! Está para una película. ¿No sabes quién es esa niña?

—Otro día que recuerde algo más, les cuento. Ahora veamos tu filmágica. He oído que son grandiosas.

—En estas ranuras —dijo Bruno señalando unos pequeños orificios circulares de unos diez centímetros de diámetro y alrededor de doce de profundidad, se insertan las varitas de los que van a participar. Esta tiene cuatro, pero las mejores pueden tener hasta ocho.

Todos ingresaron sus varitas.

—Bien —continuó Bruno—. Ahora hay que elegir la película. ¿De qué quieren que trate? Hay cien películas en esta, pero como les expliqué, hay algunas mejores que contienen hasta quinientas. Además, nosotros mismos podríamos filmar algo y grabarlo, para luego participar como si fuera un filme pregrabado.

—¿Hay suficiente espacio en este cuarto? —Preguntó Alexandra.

—Sí, la misma filmágica, tiene un hechizo de expansión que dura lo que la película.

Eligieron un filme de acción del mundo mágico.

Luego de elegir la película. En una pequeña pantalla lcd, salió un cartel que decía "Retiren sus varitas para poder comenzar".

La filmágica emitió una luz y transformó el cuarto en la película. Como si fuera un cuarto holográfico, pero era totalmente real. Como si estuvieran en otro lado. Estaban los personajes de la película como si fueran personas reales y gracias a la filmágica, los cuatro amigos podían hablarles a los personajes e inducirlos a que hagan tal o cual cosa.

Bruno los iba guiando.

—No se puede decirles cualquier cosa, porque la ignorarían. Por ejemplo, si un personaje está entre elegir arriesgar su vida o no. Se puede influirlo para una de esas dos opciones. Pero no para que se vaya a la playa. Además, hay distintas filmágicas. Cuanto más importantes, más variedad de opciones puede tener la película. Y en la mejor de todas, se puede participar físicamente de la misma. Es decir, podrías luchar contra los personajes o tocarlos.

Los niños estaban realmente felices. Lograron que el personaje principal pudiera vencer al malvado y terminara en pareja con la doncella.

Luego de finalizar, se quedaron unas horas más conversando y tomando diferentes bebidas. Incluso algunos "té remotos", como los que había llevado Bruno a Hogwarts.

Antes de anochecer, partieron. Bruno volvió a acompañar a Michelle hasta su casa, como había prometido a los padres de la niña. Y se fue saludándolos desde la puerta.

—¿Cómo la pasaste, hija? —Preguntó su madre.

—¡Genial!

Y pasó a contarles algunas cosas, sin por supuesto omitir la filmágica.

Cuando fue a su cuarto, ante la cara apenas severa de Peter, Johanna le consultó si le había caído mal Bruno.

—No. Tengo que admitir que me cayó bien.

Como lamentando eso.

Y Johanna sonrió. Suponía que a su esposo le hubiese resultado mejor, sentir algo negativo frente al primer amigo mago de su hija. O al menos, al primero que él conocía. Ya que no era el único.


	14. Desapariciones

Los días pasaron y los cuatro amigos se encontraron nuevamente en King Cross. Pero esta vez, para su esperado regreso a Hogwarts.

—Nunca me cansaré de ver el periódico mágico —comentó Michelle—, mientras observaba como lo llevaba Lucas.

—Y yo espero no encontrarnos de nuevo con esos molestos Slytherin —agregó Bruno.

—Pues la verdad —exclamó Alexandra, quien era muy impetuosa—, es que quisiera verlos para enseñarles modales.

Todos rieron mientras se encaminaban a una cabina vacía.

En el viaje siguieron charlando. Lucas se distrajo un poco observando algunas noticias de "El Profeta".

—¡Hey! —exclamó Alexandra Francis—. Despistado. Lucas. ¿No me oyes? Últimamente no pareces tú.

Lucas levantó la mirada y vio que los tres amigos lo observaban.

—Es que me distraje con el periódico. No se sabe nada de las desapariciones.

—Pero es que tú eras —dijo Alexandra—, no sé, más parecido a mí. Me refiero al carácter, claro. Y estos últimos tiempos te pareces más a Bruno o a Michu.

Todos rieron.

—Es que me quedé pensando —mencionó el joven Lunagan.

—¿En tu sueño? —Preguntó Bruno, con su habitual percepción—. Digo, ¿piensas qué puede haber sido algún tipo de premonición?

Lucas se quedó sorprendido.

"¿Cómo puede entender tanto con lo poco qué les digo? Es momento".

—Hay algo que todavía no les conté —dijo Lucas en voz más alta de lo normal. Como si tratara de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

Todos miraron expectantes.

—Ya di lo que tengas que decir —exclamó Alexandra con un tono de ansiedad—, que la impaciencia me está matando.

—Pues bien, mi sueño fue muy real. Pero hay algo que me hizo pensar que todo podía ser cierto.

—¡¿Qué?! —los tres amigos al unísono.

Lucas hizo una pausa que casi hace explotar a sus tres amigos

—La niña que me ayudaba en el sueño…

Otra pausa.

—Era Alex —finalizó Lucas mirando hacia abajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —nuevamente los tres a la vez.

—Pero Lucas —dijo Alexandra, tratando de hablar y aclarar sus ideas al mismo tiempo—. ¡Nosotros no nos conocíamos!

—Lo sé —respondió el joven.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Pensaba Alexandra.

—Pensaba que era solo un sueño —continuó Lucas—. Si bien muy real y extraño a la vez. Pero claro, eso fue hasta que te vi aquí en el tren, el día que entramos a Hogwarts.

—Pero —volvió a consultar Alexandra—, ¿por qué no lo dijiste ese día?

—¿Y qué iba a decirte el día que te conocí? "Oye disculpa, hoy soñé contigo". ¿Qué hubieras pensado de mí, si te hubiese dicho todo esto?

—Sí —respondió ella—, seguramente no te hubiese creído.

Los tres amigos de Lucas estaban asombrados. De la misma forma que él lo estuvo el día que vio a Alexandra Francis por primera vez. Y supo que su sueño podía tener algo de cierto.

Los cuatro siguieron conversando al respecto hasta el final del viaje. Con leves interrupciones de otros temas.

Esa misma noche, en Londres. Una pareja de unos treinta y pico de años volvía a su casa, luego de visitar a unos amigos a unas tres cuadras de allí.

—Frank —dijo ella tomando su varita—. Creo que alguien nos sigue.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió él, quien también sacó la suya.

Un sonido bajo y veloz se acercó a la pareja.

—Creo que son dementores —alcanzó a decir Frank.

—¡Expecto Patronum!

La figura oscura se acercó a ellos y luego el silencio.


	15. Combate

En la clase de Pociones, en la que claramente se destacaba Bruno Callahan, él mismo y su amigo Lucas Lunagan, esperaban el final del curso.

Es que en pocos minutos se reunirían con Alexandra y Michelle, sus amigas de Gryffindor, e irían juntos a tomar unos sabrosos y divertidos té remotos, al hogar de Kana. Quien los había invitado para esa tarde.

Los dos jóvenes salieron para ir al lugar de encuentro, cerca de la casa de la guardabosques.

—Lucas —dijo Bruno observando el mal estado del clima—, espero que las chicas lleguen pronto, o nos vamos a enfermar del frío.

—Sí —respondió Lucas mirando el rocío—, tal cual. Realmente necesito más de un té.

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos para cubrirlas de la interperie.

Podía sentir el pasto bajo sus zapatos. Era una sensación que el joven Lunagan disfrutaba.

De pronto ambos jóvenes escucharon una voz —Expulso— y Bruno salió despedido unos tres metros en el aire y cayó al suelo.

Respiraba agitado por el dolor, acumulado por la caída y el hechizo que lo había golpeado.

Lucas como acto reflejo sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y rápidamente tomó su varita.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Escuchó el joven antes de divisar a varios jóvenes mayores que ellos.

El hechizo no pudo golpear a Lucas, ya que este lo esquivó con gran velocidad.

En ese momento, pudo ver que eran cinco los jóvenes de Slytherin que se le acercaban desde todas las direcciones. Uno de ellos tenía unos prominentes dientes. Era Nicholas Nieche. Otro que Lucas reconoció, era Colin Collage. Quien desde el primer día en el tren, no paraba de molestarlos. Y fue él mismo quien les habló.

Mientras tanto, Bruno se acercó como pudo al lado de Lucas.

—La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío —dijo el hermano de la niña prodigio, sonriendo despectivamente—. ¿Ahora que van a hacer?

Los cinco jóvenes mayores de Slytherin se les seguían acercando, con las varitas apuntando hacia Lucas y Bruno.

—Desmaius —gritó Bruno Callahan—. Acertándole a uno de los otros tres amigos de Collage y dejándolo en el suelo.

Rápidamente comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos. Pero eran mayores y los superaban en número.

—¡Sectum! —Colin embistió en la pierna derecha de Bruno, hiriéndolo y haciéndolo caer al piso.

Luego volvió a lanzarle el mismo hechizo, pero Lucas se interpuso con el "protego", para que su amigo no sufra más daños.

Los cuatro intentaban dañarlos a la vez. Pero el joven Hufflepuff se defendía con valentía. Sin embargo, no le alcanzaba el tiempo para contraatacar.

—Petrificus totalus —pronunció Bruno mientras se ponía de pie—. Y petrificó a uno de los agresores.

—¡Incarcerous! —lanzó Nicholas Nieche, atrapando a Bruno. Quien como ya estaba lesionado, cayó con facilidad, golpeando su rostro con el pasto y la tierra. Quedando atrapado y tirado en el suelo. Visiblemente dolorido.

Nadie reparó en los pasos que se acercaban.

—¡Expelliarmus! —se escuchó.

Alexandra y Michelle, quienes observaron la escena desde lejos, llegaron corriendo y esta última golpeó muy duro a Nieche.

—Inmobulus —Alexandra Francis inmobilizó a otro de sus rivales.

En el momento de mayor ferocidad del combate se escuchó un grito muy potente.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Pararon de combatir al ver que era Kana, la guardabosques. Quien era muy respetada en la escuela.

—Ustedes —exclamó la enana mirando a Colin Collage y sus amigos—. Váyanse para la escuela o los reportaré.

Michelle y Alexandra soltaron a Bruno de sus amarras.

Los jóvenes de Slytherin se marcharon como pudieron, haciendo señales a los niños, demostrando que no habían acabado.

—Episkey —dijo Michelle apuntando a la pierna herida de Bruno—. Luego hizo lo mismo con el rostro de su amigo, el cual estaba lastimado por la caída.

—Gracias —expresó Bruno con una sonrisa débil.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Michelle con aflicción.

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

—Me impresionas —dijo Alexandra con tono de admiración—, Michu. ¿Aprendiste un hechizo de curación?

—No demasiado bien —respondió la niña rubia y de cabello ondulado. Pero sí, los estoy practicando. Es que como no puedo ser tan buena como ustedes en otras cosas, quiero serles útil si algún día pasa algo como esto.

—¡Tonta! —exclamó Alexandra con cariño—. ¿Por qué crees que no eres buena? No te dejes acomplejar.

—Igualmente agradezco que hayas pensado así —acotó Bruno sonriendo y levemente recuperado.

—Si aún quieren venir —interrumpió Kana—. Se mantiene en pie la invitación. Claro, si es que no están lastimados. Si no, por supuesto, tienen que ir a la enfermería. Ya habrá tiempo para el té.

—Estoy mejor —dijo Callahan ante la mirada de sus amigos—, gracias.

Los cuatro amigos fueron a la casa de Kana, y se quedaron tomando el té y conversando con ella por un par de horas.

Al fin, luego de contarle el origen de los problemas con Colin Collage y hablando de varias cosas más, volvieron a Hogwarts y quedaron con la enana, que la visitarían sin necesidad de invitación previa. Y siempre serían bienvenidos por ella.


	16. Pociones

El cambio de turnos en la clase de Pociones, encontraba nuevamente a los cuatro amigos. Michelle y Alexandra de Gryffindor, habían compartido la clase con Slytherin. Y ahora ingresaban Lucas con Hufflepuff y Bruno con Ravenclaw.

El cruce les dio solo unos segundos de conversación.

—Nos hizo intentar una poción re difícil —dijo Michelle visiblemente decepcionada.

—¿Alguien la pudo hacer? —preguntó Bruno entusiasmado. A él le encantaban los retos de una de sus materias favoritas.

—Había que hacer una poción que da invisibilidad por una hora —agregó Alexandra—. La única que hizo algo parecido fue esa "niña prodigio". Le duró solo un minuto. Pero según el profesor Raymond Harris, es la primera vez que ve a un alumno de primer año conseguir esos resultados.

—Igualmente —agregó Michelle—. Parece extraña, pero no creo que sea como su hermano.

—Ya sé Michu —respondió Alexandra—. Es que a veces fastidia, porque parece que esa niña hace todo bien.

—¿Y qué dijo Harris? —volvió a consultar Bruno.

—Que estaba excelente y que no se relaje —respondió Michelle—. Ahí te nombró a ti.

—¿A mí?

—El profesor dijo que eran los dos mejores alumnos que tenía de primero. Y que si no fuera por Joanne Collage, sería la peor camada de Slytherin en su materia en muchísimo tiempo. Ya que normalmente, los niños de Slytherin son los que más se destacan en Pociones.

—Nos vemos luego —dijeron al unísono.

En un sitio oscuro, tétrico y lejano; un grupo de seres espectrales, hablaba con vos rasgada, grave y pausada.

—Ya somos más… —dijo uno de ellos que miraba a todos como dando un discurso—. Pronto… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

El grupo gritó de la misma manera. Levantando sus varitas…

El profesor Harris les dio las explicaciones del caso. Los alumnos tenían que hacer una fórmula de invisibilidad.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, el profesor dio por terminada la prueba.

—Vamos a comenzar la revisión —expresó Raymond Harris.

Inició la prueba.

—Mal. Muy mal. Pésimo. Mal. Mal. Regular, que parecía una excelente nota, luego de ver los primeros resultados.

—No está tan mal —le dijo a Lucas—, para ser un Hufflepuff, quizás, solo quizás, podría decir que está bien.

El joven Lunagan se llevó la mirada de la clase por ese comentario del profesor.

Siguió avanzando paso a paso por el aula.

El ante último fue Bruno.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? —dijo Harris como contrariado.

Olió la poción dudando.

Miró la del último compañero de clases, el cual tenía todo sobre su banco, y le dijo que la suya no funcionaba, pero que pruebe solo un pequeño trago de la de su compañero Callahan.

El niño no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, pero ante la mirada inquisidora del profesor, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Se acercó al pupitre de Bruno y tomó un pequeño trago.

A la vista de todos, el joven Carter se desvaneció unos segundos después de haberla tomado.

—Díganos algo Carter —infirió el profesor—. Para que sus compañeros sepan que está aquí. Y vivo, claro.

—¡Soy invisible!

—No se preocupe, Carter. Le durará solo una hora.

Todos miraban a Bruno, quien se encontraba un poco avergonzado por tanta atención.

—Sesenta puntos para Ravenclaw —dijo Harris, como si no fuera importante.

Bruno sonrió al igual que todo Ravenclaw.

—La clase termina aquí —dijo el profesor—. No se deje estar, Callahan. Usted tiene futuro si sigue con ese entusiasmo. Por curiosidad. ¿Cuáles fueron los tres referentes que nombró cuando se los solicitó la profesora Winky?

—Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore.

—Bueno, no más preguntas. Llévese la poción. Es suya.

El profesor dio por finalizada la clase.

En otro lugar, en Londres. Dos mujeres y tres hombres con capucha, dialogaban misteriosamente.

—¿Están todos informados? —preguntó suavemente una de las mujeres.

—Sí, hay que reunir a todos. Parece que va a empezar algo siniestro. Todavía no sabemos la magnitud. Nos reuniremos aquí, todo el grupo, en tres días.

Y las misteriosas personas se marcharon, tan sigilosamente como habían llegado.


	17. Exámenes y fin de curso

El año escolar llegaba a su fin, y los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían lo imposible para aprobar sus exámenes de la mejor manera.

Los cuatro amigos no tenían demasiado tiempo para verse. Al menos no todos a la vez.

Lucas Lunagan estaba visitando a Kana, en un corto tiempo libre que se había tomado, más allá de los exámenes.

—¿Qué tal te va en los exámenes?

—Están por empezar —respondió Lucas—, pero creo que estoy bien preparado.

—Pues ya hace rato que nos conocemos, y das la sensación de preocupación, Lucas.

—Ah…, es que —el joven Lunagan volvió a dudar—.

Se lo notaba incómodo en la silla, aunque parecía más fastidiado por no poder expresarse con elocuencia.

—Bueno.

La silla se arrastró en el suelo e hizo un chillido molesto.

—Estoy un poco confundido con la casa en la que estoy.

—Hufflepuff ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—En mi opinión todas las casas son muy valiosas. Cada una se destaca en algo. Pero claro, no quiere decir que no tengan cualidades generales.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Kana?

—Por ejemplo —respondió la enana—, Ravenclaw se destaca en inteligencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean valientes.

—Ah. Pero yo creo que por mi forma de ser, no sé. Me hubiese gustado ser un Gryffindor. Para aprender a ser un líder temerario. Como lo fue Harry Potter. Claro, salvando las distancias.

—Son personalidades. Pero mira. Te haré una consulta. Es cierto que por lo que sé, tú serías un gran Gryffindor. Pero quizás el sombrero pensó algo. ¿Es más fácil que aprendas a ser líder dentro de un grupo de líderes o de un grupo que lo necesita?

—No comprendo muy bien.

—Lucas, quizás por tu forma de ser, el sombrero seleccionador, dedujo que tu aprenderías a ser el intrépido mago que estás llamado a ser, por la necesidad de ello que tenga la gente a tu alrededor. Quizás si está lleno de valerosos, tú te relajarías y no explotarías tus condiciones. En cambio, como se vio en la competencia de magia por casas, Hufflepuff no tenía, sin ofender, grandes dotes. Y eso impulsó tu heroísmo interno y te hizo brillar.

La cara de Lucas se iluminó de alegría.

—Muchas gracias, Kana.

El joven se paró y abrazó a la enana. Luego se marchó hacia el salón común de Hogwarts.

Unos días después, comenzaron con los exámenes. Y se encontraron a la salida de los primeros de ellos; Encantamientos y Pociones.

—¿Cómo les está yendo? —Consultó Bruno.

—Hasta ahora muy bien —respondió Alexandra con seguridad.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —esgrimió Michelle.

—Pero Michu —manifestó Alexandra—, yo vi que escribías mucho.

—Sí. Lo que pasa es que no tengo idea de cómo califican.

—No te preocupes —se sumó Bruno—, no hay nada mágico en las calificaciones.

Todos rieron.

—A ti —volvió a hablar la joven Francis mirando a Bruno—, ni te preguntamos por Pociones.

Bruno sonrió.

—Y creo que en Encantamientos también me fue bien —comentó sonrojándose.

—A mí también me fue bastante bien —comentó Lucas Lunagan.

—¿Tienes algo diferente, Lucas? —Preguntó Alexandra.

—¿Diferente? —Repreguntó Lunagan—. ¿Porque creo qué me fue bien?

—No, no. No me malentiendas. Es que, no sé. Pareces ser más el de antes. O sea, más el Lucas original.

Lucas sonrió ante la mirada de sus amigos.

"Supongo que Kana tuvo que ver con eso".

El resto de los exámenes pasó sin grandes contrariedades para los cuatro amigos.

Claro, Bruno Callahan fue el primero en Pociones, dejando segunda a la niña prodigio de Slytherin. Mientras Lucas y Alexandra se destacaron en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Michelle tuvo una muy buena performance en todas las materias. Y así todos terminaron el año escolar en Hogwarts sin problemas. O al menos, sin inconvenientes referidos a los estudios.

Y nuevamente se dirigieron a King Cross. Al menos por ahora, había paz y alegría.


	18. Vacaciones

Las vacaciones para Michelle Mercier tuvieron sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, la alegría de estar con su familia después de tanto tiempo; y de poder contarles las cosas maravillosas que había visto y hecho en Hogwarts. Y por el otro, se sentía algo extraña al no poder hacer magia, ni ver a sus amigos.

—Vamos Johanna y Michelle —clamó Peter Mercier—, se nos hará tarde para el vuelo.

—Tranquilo Peter —respondió la madre de la niña—, ya estamos listas. Y nuestra hija prometió que en las vacaciones nos contará todas las grandiosas cosas que hizo en la escuela.

Los Mercier tomaron un avión que los llevó a Valencia, España. Luego tomaron un taxi hasta Cullera, un hermoso lugar turístico de la Comunidad Valenciana. Sus grandes y hermosas playas están bañadas por el mar Mediterráneo.

Bruno Callahan, con su hermana Ronnie y sus padres, viajaron a Toronto en el segundo mes de vacaciones.

—Ya estoy harta de escuchar hablar de Hogwarts —esgrimió Ronnie, ante la emoción de su hermano—. No quiero escuchar más nada sobre esa escuela. Ni de Lucas, Alexandra o Miguel.

—¿Miguel? —Preguntó extrañado Bruno—. ¿Te refieres a Michelle?

—Eso. Da lo mismo.

—Pues para ti dará lo mismo. Pero Miguel sería un chico y Michelle no. Y además los tres son mis amigos.

—¡Ya basta! —Intervino la madre—. No quiero escuchar discutir tanto en nuestras vacaciones. Bruno nos contará cuando no esté Ronnie. Aunque creo que ya deberías ir superando el tema, hija.

Al mismo tiempo que Bruno, Alexandra Francis se iba de vacaciones con sus padres. Solo que en su caso, el lugar elegido fue California, en Estados Unidos.

En el hotel donde se alojaron, Laura y John le preguntaron a su hija sobre Hogwarts, pero más interesados estaban en saber sobre sus amigos. Si bien sabían que había hecho un grupo, temían por el carácter de Alexandra

—¡Es genial! —Respondió la niña—. Además conocí a uno de los hijos de Harry Potter —lo cual tuvo un gesto de asombro de John, y también de Laura, ya que sabía la historia gracias a su marido—. Albus Severus. El llevó la carta de mi amiga Michu. Así que gracias a eso nos lo pudo presentar. Es muy agradable. También a Kana…

Laura y John estaban gratamente sorprendidos de como había progresado su hija en cuanto a socializar. Y eso les reconfortaba.

Lucas Lunagan, fue con sus padres, Carl y Nayla, a Inveraray, un pueblo en Escocia. Relativamente cerca de Glasgow. Es un lugar donde viven muchos magos y brujas.

Lo que podía contarles Lucas a sus padres, difería un poco de sus amigos. Ya que al ser ambos magos, se interesaban más en los detalles.

—Hijo —preguntó Laura en un momento de tranquilidad, mientras recorrían de manera turística el Castillo de Inveraray—. ¿Qué tal estás llevando el estar en Hufflepuff? Para mí está bien, pero sé que no estabas muy convencido.

Subieron las escaleras para llegar al primer piso, donde está el imponente hall de entrada.

—Pues la verdad es que ya lo asimilé. Si bien me gustaría estar ya sea con Bruno; o con Michelle y Alex. Pero creo que ya entendí la razón por la que el sombrero me envió a esa casa.

Los días pasaron y Lucas en un momento de soledad, recordaba hechos del año escolar.

Decidió ir solo al Castillo. Que por alguna razón le recordaba a Hogwarts.

La entrada estaba abierta, así que sintió deseos de volver a recorrerlo.

Lucas recordó que en la guía turística, le habían dicho que ese castillo, fue el hogar de los Campbell, duques de Argyll. Y pensó que seguramente se vería diferente cuando ellos lo habitaban.

No podía dejar de observar el bonito castillo, que combina el estilo paladino, con el gótico y el barroco. Aunque el joven Lunagan no sabía esas denominaciones. Pero podía distinguir la belleza del mismo.

Se dirigió hacia la escalera que lo llevaba al primer piso. No parecía haber más personas, ya que estaba muy silencioso. Apoyó su mano en el barandal y sintió que estaba algo húmedo. Si bien no era muy extraño, eso le causó una desagradable sensación. Y por un momento, sintió que no era divertido estar recorriendo él solo, ese Castillo.

"De hecho, no tengo la más pálida idea de que hago aquí".

Le pareció escuchar un ruido desde el subsuelo. Lo que infundió temor en el joven, quien instintivamente y a pesar de la prohibición de usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, sacó su varita.

Bajó por la escalera y presintió que lo observaban. Le pareció ver una sombra y deseó fervientemente no ser la única persona en el lugar.

—Lucas —el llamado lo sorprendió—. Y giró viendo con alegría que eran Michelle y Alexandra.

Se sintió aliviado, asombrado y confundido.

—¿Qué haces con la varita en la mano? —La voz provenía desde otro costado. Y eran sus padres.

Escuchaba risas y voces que le eran familiares.

Había compañeros de la escuela. Michael White, el niño de Ravenclaw; también Ángela Crambel, compañera de Hufflepuff; Joanne Collage, la niña prodigio de Slytherin. Estaban Kana y también los padres de sus tres amigos. Pero las imágenes eran confusas. Y Lucas se sentía mareado.

De pronto oscureció. Como una noche sin luna. Apariciones espectrales, similares a los dementores, pero con algo de humanos y con varitas; comenzaron a volar persiguiendo a sus familiares y amigos.

El intentó contraatacar, pero no podía hablar y los hechizos no le funcionaban.

En cuestión de instantes solo quedaban con él, Bruno, Alexandra y Michelle. Quienes lloraban también por la pérdida de sus padres y el resto de sus compañeros.

—Vámonos —le dijo Bruno—. Y los cuatro corrieron hacia la salida del castillo.

Ya no podía ver a los espectros pero escuchaba gritos agudos que le aterraban y afectaban sus oídos.

—¡Lucas! —gritó su madre.

De pronto pudo ver bien y estaba su madre con cara de susto, sentada al borde de la cama, en la habitación, donde se alojaban en las vacaciones.

—Mamá —el joven abrazó a Nayla con fuerza.

—Me asusté, hijo. Fue una pesadilla, pero gritabas desesperado y no podía despertarte.

Lucas estaba mojado de transpiración. Pero se alegró de que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla. La ducha matutina le vino bien para poner sus ideas en claro y comparar ese sueño con el que tuvo antes de comenzar las clases. Sin duda eran los mismos seres espectrales.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y el joven Lunagan, deseó más que nunca que las vacaciones terminaran, para comentar con sus amigos el sueño que le afectó tanto.


	19. Reencuentro en la estación

Y llegó el día del reencuentro. Un día soleado y especial para los cuatro amigos. Comenzaban el segundo año en Hogwarts. Y esta vez llegaron con mayor tranquilidad que cuando comenzaban primer año.

Los padres de los niños, fueron presentados entre sí por los amigos. Los Mercier estaban un poco más cohibidos, ya que eran la única pareja de muggles de las cuatro. Ya que en los demás casos, al menos uno de los dos era mago o bruja.

Los niños saludaron muy alegremente y fueron a ocupar un compartimiento vacío, en el tren.

—Lucas —pidió Alexandra—, cuéntanos tu primero lo que soñaste. Luego hablaremos los demás de nuestras vacaciones. Porque te escuché muy ansioso el día que nos comunicamos.

—Sí, lo siento. Es que quería contárselos a todos a la vez.

Los niños se acomodaron, luego de saludar a varios de sus compañeros en el camino.

Seguía siendo muy particular, que fueran los mejores amigos, siendo, a excepción de Michelle con Alexandra, de diferentes casas.

—Pues aquí estamos —respondió Bruno.

Lucas Lunagan les contó su sueño.

Los otros tres escucharon atentamente sin interrumpir.

Cuando finalizó, llovieron las preguntas. Pero ya nadie tomaba el segundo sueño de Lucas como algo natural.

—Sigo pensando —dijo Bruno—, que de alguna manera, es como una premonición, o advertencia relacionada con las desapariciones que ocurren cada vez con más frecuencia.

—Si fuera este solo —opinó Alexandra—, yo diría que es una simple sugestión. Pero teniendo en cuenta, que Lucas tuvo otro sueño en donde, por ejemplo, aparecí yo, siendo que él no me conocía; me inclino por lo mismo que Bruno.

—Yo estuve veraneando en Cullera, en España. Conocí una pareja de unos veintipico de años. Se llaman Andrea y Fernando. Ambos magos. También estaban preocupados por las desapariciones. Ellos me decían que parece ser algo que está pasando en todos lados. Aunque en pequeña escala.

—Si esto es lo que parece —comentó Bruno con tono pausado—, realmente es para preocuparse. Quizás debiéramos contarle a alguien más lo de esos sueños.

—Pero no es algo que pueda hablar con cualquiera —exclamó Lucas un tanto ofuscado.

—¿Qué tal la directora —preguntó Bruno—, Sophia Weasley?

—No lo sé —respondió Alexandra—, ella se ve grandiosa. Pero me parece un poco complicado el que podamos llegar a ella sin que nadie se entere. Y es un tema difícil.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a Albus Severus Potter? —Consultó Michelle. Es muy comprensivo.

—Eso puede ser una buena idea —respondió Lucas entusiasmado—. ¿Sabes cuando vendrá a Hogwarts?

—No… —la joven Mercier respondió decepcionada con voz baja, mientras sin darse cuenta se desenredaba uno de sus rubios rulos.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó Lucas—. En cuanto pueda voy a hablar con Kana. Ella es genial y siento la confianza como para decírselo.

Con la falta de otra alternativa superadora, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El resto del viaje pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Y llegaron por fin, a su querido destino. La grandiosa escuela Hogwarts.


	20. Directora

Sophia Weasley, la directora de Hogwarts, tenía treinta y seis años y una estatura media. La piel muy blanca, de rostro con facciones agradables y ojos marrones claros. Su cabello lacio y castaño claro, apenas pasaba de los hombros.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo había llegado a ser directora de esa prestigiosa escuela, con esa juventud. E incluso se comentaba que era por su ascendencia directa. Pero lo cierto es que Sophia Weasley era una bruja extraordinaria. La mejor de la descendencia de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y eso no era poca cosa, ya que todos ellos eran muy bien considerados dentro del mundo mágico. Quizás de toda la familia, la única que podría estar a la altura, o quizás por encima de la brillante Sophia, era su abuela, Hermione Granger; por supuesto, comparándolas a la misma edad. Pero eso era algo difícil de comprobar, ya que su abuela, tenía alrededor de ochenta y cinco años. Además, la misma directora, admiraba tanto a su abuela, que cuando alguien insinuaba una posible comparación, ella la desestimaba, alegando que no podía equipararse con su abuela.

Los cuatro amigos llegaron a Hogwarts. Comenzaban el segundo año. Luego del discurso del sombrero seleccionador y el reparto de los alumnos de primero en las diferentes casas, habló la directora, dando la bienvenida a la escuela. Y posteriormente disfrutaron del banquete.

En su primer momento libre, Lucas Lunagan y Bruno Callahan, se dirigieron a la casa de Kana, la guardabosques. Esperando tener suerte y poder hablar con ella. Ya que no la habían visto hasta ese momento.

Lucas golpeó la puerta y luego de unos instantes, vieron a Kana con su largo, ondulado y colorado cabello, recibirlos con una sonrisa.

—Hola niños —dijo eso con su potente voz—. Que bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo.

Los niños abrazaron a Kana cariñosamente.

—Pasen a tomar un té.

—Gracias Kana —respondió Bruno.

Ambos sonrieron y pasaron.

La casa de la guardabosques estaba tal cual la recordaban.

Los jóvenes se sentaron y la silla de Lucas hizo un ruido molesto al sentarse.

—¿Que los trae por aquí?

—Además de querer verte —se apresuró Lucas—, quería contarte algo.

Kana sirvió los té y se sentó con los niños.

—Pues bien —comenzó el joven Lunagan, mientras entrelazaba sus manos incesantemente.

—Cálmate, Lucas. Te escucho.

Lucas le relató el primer sueño con todas las circunstancias. Como por ejemplo, que él no conocía a Alexandra. Y luego el segundo, que tuvo lugar en el Castillo de Inveraray, en Escocia.

Kana hizo silencio, pero su cara denotaba preocupación.

Se hizo un breve pero profundo silencio.

—¿Crees qué pueda significar algo? —Preguntó Lucas—. Nosotros pensamos, aunque parezca una locura, que esos sueños pueden relacionarse con las desapariciones que están ocurriendo.

Esto último lo dijo cada vez con un tono menor. Como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba diciendo. Le sonaba muy tonto al consultarlo con un adulto. Y pensaba lo torpe que debería estar viéndose para los demás.

Kana mantenía un silencio que ya comenzaba a molestar a los niños.

—Les pido que vengan a verme apenas terminen las clases —manifestó ella—. Por favor no lo comenten con nadie.

—Ocurre que Michelle y Alex ya lo saben.

—Está bien. Ellas que vengan.

—No sé si podremos —respondió Bruno—, porque no creo que nos permitan salir después de clases.

—No se preocupen por eso —volvió a decir Kana—, yo hablaré con Sophia. Pero por favor, recuerden que esto tiene que ser un absoluto secreto.

Después de finalizar el sabroso té remoto que preparó Kana, los jóvenes se marcharon.

—¿No crees que lo tomó muy en serio? —consultó Bruno.

—Sí. Está claro que algo le preocupó mucho.

La intriga fue mayor, luego de contarles a las chicas lo sucedido.

—¿Seguro qué estará bien que vayamos después de hora? —Preguntó Michelle.

—A mí también me preocupa —respondió Bruno—. Pero parecía estar muy segura.

—¡No puedo con esta intriga! —Exclamó Alexandra.

Al terminar las clases, los cuatro amigos se juntaron con una velocidad asombrosa, producto de la gran expectativa, en la puerta del colegio. Y fueron rápidamente hacia el hogar de Kana.

En una taberna en la ciudad de Londres, dos amigos magos de unos dieciocho años, terminaban de beber unas copas y salían de la misma.

—Que lástima que no pudieran venir las chicas —se lamentó uno de ellos.

Sus pasos resonaban en las desiertas calles de esa noche londinense.

—Seguramente hubiese bebido menos y ahora no me sentiría tan mal.

—¿Tú crees? —se rió su amigo, el cual estaba en un estado de ebriedad un poco menor.

Dieron algunos pasos más y comenzaron a sentir frío. Las luces de la calle se volvieron más tenues.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y sacaron sus varitas. Casi de golpe se pusieron en guardia. El estado de alerta pudo contra el alcohol consumido minutos antes.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó uno con voz tensa.

Mientras tanto las luces se desvanecían por completo.

—Parecen dementores —razonó uno de ellos.

Una sombra negra, como un espectro, se acercó volando velozmente contra los dos muchachos.

—¡Expecto patronum! —gritaron al unísono—. Apuntando con sus varitas al espectro.

Pero quizás por el temor infundido, no salió el patronus de ninguno de los dos jóvenes.

El espectro abrazó con fuerza al amigo más bebido. Y este luego de luchar unos segundos, se fue desvaneciendo ante la vista aterrada de su compañero. Quien estaba en el suelo. Luego de caer sentado ante la envestida. El temor no le daba movimientos fluidos a su cuerpo y le costaba incorporarse.

—¡Expecto patronum! —Se escuchó una voz muy firme—. Y un rinoceronte plateado se avalanzó contra el espectro.

Este fue lanzado para atrás, pero rápidamente volvió a la carga. Pero ante la sorpresa del joven encapuchado que lanzó el patronus, el supuesto dementor sacó una varita.

—¡Ahhh! —el grito del espectro fue aterrador—.

Un rayo oscuro salió de la varita del mismo y cuando iba a impactar en el joven encapuchado, una joven vestida de similar forma, se arrojó quitándolo del camino del hechizo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y el enemigo se les acercaba.

—Expecto patronum —una ardilla luminosa golpeó por la espalda al aterrador rival—. Esta vez lanzada por otra compañera que se había mantenido oculta.

—Vete de aquí y por favor no cuentes nada hasta que te contactemos —le dijeron al joven que aún estaba en el suelo, incrédulo de lo que veía.

El muchacho se levantó asintiendo y agradeciendo y huyó del lugar.

—Stella, John ¿están bien? —preguntó preocupada la última de los tres en aparecer en escena.

—¡¿Qué les dije sobre no decir nombres?! —reclamó el joven encapuchado.

La muchacha, que parecía ser algo menor asintió. Aunque velozmente tuvieron que volver a lanzar sus patronus contra el espectro que nuevamente se acercaba, amenazador.

Un ornitorrinco era el patronus de Stella.

El espectro tenía una cara de maldad pura. No era un dementor. Parecía una mezcla entre estos y una calavera.

El impacto de los tres patronus hizo retroceder algo al mortal enemigo. Pero no lo derrotaron.

Los tres jóvenes encapuchados tomaron un teléfono que el joven tenía y se desvanecieron. Era un traslador.

—Cindy —dijiste nuestros nombres.

—Lo siento John —respondió ella mientras ya estaban a salvo y lejos del lugar.

—Está bien —agregó Stella—. Por suerte no escuchó nadie. Además, creo que nos salvaste.

John también asintió.

—Hay que llevar la información a los demás —concluyó John.


	21. Presentación

La espera terminó, al Kana abrir la puerta que terminaría con la ansiedad de los cuatro amigos.

—Pasen —pidió Kana—. Está un viejo amigo que quiere saludarlos y también algunas personas que los quieren conocer.

Lucas y Alex se chocaron mientras ingresaban, hombro contra hombro, por la ansiedad que les causaba la situación. Rápidamente se ruborizaron y la caballerosidad de Lucas, dejó paso a los verdes ojos de Alexandra Francis.

Bruno y Michelle se sonrieron al ver la situación.

Sin embargo, guardaron las sonrisas rápidamente, para ver que les deparaba Kana.

Había dos hombres y dos mujeres, además de la guardabosques.

—Hola Michelle —dijo cariñosamente Albus Severus Potter—. Chicos, ¿cómo están?

Michelle y el resto de los niños, saludaron afectuosamente. Especialmente la joven Mercier.

Lucas no comprendía la situación.

—Les presento —continuó Albus Severus—, a tres de mis sobrinos. Para ser más exacto, sobrinos segundos. A otra ya la conocen, aunque no está aquí.

—Sophia Weasley —agregó Bruno—, la directora.

Exacto —respondió el hijo de Harry Potter—. Él es John Weasley, hermano mayor de Sophi.

John tenía unos cuarenta años de edad. Aproximadamente 1,80 metros de estatura. Pelirrojo y con pelo lacio.

Había poca diferencia de edad con Albus Severus, a pesar de este ser su tío segundo. Albus había sido el menor de la camada y John, el mayor de la suya.

Stella Milk, hija de Rose Weasley y Richard Milk. Alrededor de veinticuatro años de edad. Tenía cabello corto, tez blanca y pelo castaño. Sus rasgos eran muy bonitos.

Y Cindy Milk, de unos veinte años, hermana de Stella. También de tez blanca, aunque de cabello ligeramente colorado, largo y ondulado. Tenía los ojos grandes y de color marrón.

Luego de saludarse cordialmente. Albus Severus tomó el hilo de la conversación.

—En muy raras ocasiones, los sueños de un mago de hasta doce o trece años, pueden ser premonitorios de algún evento al azar.

—No entiendo —dijo Lucas.

—Quiero decir —volvió a hablar Albus Severus—, que creemos que lo que soñaste, nos está previniendo de algo grave, que ya está pasando en el mundo mágico. Sin ir más lejos, mis sobrinos se enfrentaron con un ser parecido a un dementor, tal como el que tú le describiste a Kana. No puedo explicarlo aún.

Lucas y sus tres amigos se miraron confundidos y preocupados.

—Queremos pedirte —se anticipó Cindy—, Lucas. Que nos acompañes al castillo de tu sueño.

Antes de que Lucas conteste, Alexandra saltó despedida de su silla.

—Lucas no va a ningún lado sin nosotros —exclamó firmemente la joven Francis.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Albus Potter.

—Tienen la herencia de sangre mágica que tanto me gusta —dijo el hijo de Harry Potter—. Está bien. Pero solo si prometen obedecerme sin discusión, cualquier cosa que les diga yo, o cualquiera de mis sobrinos. Después de todo, Sophia lo permitirá porque voy yo, pero no puedo arriesgar a sus queridos alumnos.

Los cuatro amigos se emocionaron visiblemente, lo que hizo sonreír a los mayores, especialmente a Cindy.

—¿Cómo vamos a viajar? —Preguntó Bruno.

—Traigan sus escobas urgentemente —pidió Kana.

Los niños miraron extrañados.

—¡Ahora! —gritó la enana—. Despabilando a los cuatro jóvenes.

En ese momento se fueron corriendo a buscar sus escobas, para volver prontamente hacia el hogar de Kana y luego partir hacia Escocia.

Mientras corrían, Michelle le preguntó a Alexandra, si irían en escoba hasta Escocia.

—No lo creo —respondió Alexandra—. Seguramente es para cuando lleguemos allí.

La respuesta tranquilizó a Michelle.

Una gran aventura parecía estar en puertas.


	22. El secreto del castillo

Los niños entraron velozmente al colegio, en busca de sus respectivas escobas. Quedando en encontrarse directamente en casa de Kana.

Lucas se cruzó a la vuelta con los hermanos Colin y Joanne Collage.

—Hey —saludó la niña— Lunagan, ¿a dónde te diriges con tanta prisa y con la escoba?

—Hola Joanne —saludó sorprendido Lucas—, luego te cuento.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo luego, si es que no se olvida del asunto".

—¿Por qué le respondes por el nombre, cuando mi hermana solo te habló por el apellido? ¿Qué te da tanta confianza?

—Solo que si hubiese dicho "Collage" —respondió Lucas con firmeza—, alguien podría haber pensado que estaba saludándote a ti.

—Está bien por mí —dijo Joanne—, Lucas.

Joanne y Lucas se sonrieron y el joven se marchó presuroso.

—¿Por qué le hablas con tanta simpatía? —Preguntó Colin con desagrado, a su hermana, mientras la imagen del joven Hufflepuff desaparecía por la puerta de Hogwarts. No es propio de un Slytherin relacionarse con un Hufflepuff.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, hermano. Pero por si no lo has notado, la magia de Lucas Lunagan es brillante. Diría que excelente.

A Colin le desagradó la respuesta, pero prefirió ignorarla.

En ese mismo lapso, Michelle y Alexandra, se encontraron con Michaela Crease.

—¿Se van a encontrar con sus amigos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff? —Preguntó la niña de piel trigueña y cabello castaño claro.

—Sí —respondió Alexandra—, mientras salían a toda prisa. Ante la sonrisa perspicaz de Michaela.

Bruno se encontró con Michael White y Rachel Bellemare.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa —consultó la joven rubia de pelo largo y lacio—, Callahan?

—Tengo que encontrarme con Alex, Michu y Lucas.

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes? —Preguntó Michael White.

—No —respondió Bruno con algo de pudor—, lo siento. La próxima vez sí. Nos vemos luego.

—¿En qué andarán? —dijo Rachel.

—No lo sé —contestó White restando importancia al asunto.

Bruno, Lucas y las chicas en ese orden, llegaron a la casa de Kana.

—¿Están listos? —Preguntó Albus a todos.

Tanto sus sobrinos, como los cuatro amigos, asintieron.

—Vayan con cuidado —dijo la enana.

—¿Tú no vienes? —Consultó Lucas extrañado.

—No. Algún día les explicaré.

Stella tomó un bastón largo, de roble.

—Agárrense y no suelten sus escobas —pidió.

El grupo completo se aferró al bastón traslador.

Michelle lo hizo sin mucha convicción. No comprendía lo que iba a suceder.

—¡Ahhhh! —Gritó la joven Mercier mientras veía como todo le giraba y perdía la noción del espacio.

Podía ver al resto en sintonía con ella.

Luego cayeron al suelo, aunque sin lastimarse. Ella fue la que peor aterrizó. Bruno y Alexandra no lo hicieron perfecto, pero no se los veía mareados. En cuanto a Lucas, Albus y sus sobrinos llegaron en posición más cómoda.

—Es que yo ya había viajado de esta forma, varias veces —dijo Lucas sonriendo.

—Yo una sola vez —agregó Bruno.

—Y yo tres o cuatro —finalizó Alexandra.

—No te preocupes Michelle —dijo Albus—. Vinimos de esta manera, para tener otra alternativa si algo me ocurre. Pero también podemos regresar con mi hechizo de aparición.

—Ahh —respondió Michelle—, simulando comprender. Aunque por el nombre, imaginaba más o menos de que se trataba.

La niña observó la cara de admiración de sus tres amigos, cuando Albus Severus dijo que podía hacer eso. Y supuso que no era un hechizo sencillo.

—Vámonos —volvió a decir Albus—. Vayan con cuidado. Y no se preocupen, que los muggles no podrán verlos. Si no, deberíamos borrar la memoria de demasiados muggles. Ya he tomado todos los recaudos.

Los ocho emprendieron el vuelo.

Los cuatro amigos sonreían mientras volaban.

Michelle, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, disfrutaba mucho de esa actividad. Y tenía pensado jugar en el equipo de Quidditch ese año. Al igual que Bruno, aunque claro, para diferentes casas.

Llegaron cuando ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, al castillo de Inveraray.

Se veía imponente.

No había muggles a la vista y los sobrinos de Albus, hicieron los hechizos repelentes de los mismos, para que así pudieran recorrer el lugar sin problemas.

El castillo se encontraba en una total oscuridad. Hacía demasiado frío para la época del año.

—Parece que hay algo —dijo John.

Se cruzaron las miradas.

El lugar era muy grande y si bien no se veía a nada ni nadie, podía sentirse que ese lugar no estaba deshabitado.

—Vamos a ir en dos grupos —dijo Albus—. Michelle y Bruno, conmigo y Cindy. Si pasa algo, John, avisa enseguida que iremos.

—Sí —respondió John—, no creo que nosotros solos podamos detener a uno de esos espectros.

—Lumos —dijo Cindy—. Su varita iluminó algo el lugar y el resto hizo lo mismo. De cualquier forma, no había demasiada claridad, pero servía para no chocarse con las cosas mientras caminaban.

El grupo de Michelle y Bruno, subió las escaleras. Mientras Lucas y Alexandra se dirigieron escaleras abajo.

John iba delante, seguido de Stella y luego venían Alexandra y Lucas.

Podían escucharse sus propios pasos con nitidez.

—Alex —susurró Lucas a su amiga—. Tengo la misma sensación que en mi sueño.

La mirada de ambos estaba llena de nerviosismo.

Un crujido volvió a romper el silencio reinante. Y sobresaltó a los cuatro. Especialmente a John, quien fue el responsable por haber pisado y quebrado una pequeña piedra.

Podían escuchar su respiración.

"Estoy seguro que aquí hay algo".

Pensaba Lucas Lunagan, mientras avanzaba con su varita en mano y viendo la espalda de sus compañeros de grupo.

—¿Sientes algo, Lucas? —Preguntó Stella con una voz casi imperceptible.

—No sé si sentir sea la respuesta, Stella. Pero creo que no estamos solos aquí.

—Yo creo lo mismo —agregó John— ¿Saben hacer un patronus?

—Yo lo practiqué hace poco y me salió —contestó en voz baja Alexandra.

—La verdad es que no lo he intentado —agregó Lucas—. Si bien conozco el hechizo.

Llegaron abajo y antes de poder divisar algo, la varita de John salió despedida.

Una figura espectral apareció velozmente y con una varita en su mano.

Un par de pisos arriba, se escucharon gritos y sonidos que aparentaban ser un combate feroz.

Stella lanzó su patronus e impactó en el enemigo. Pero esté lanzó un hechizo sombrío, sin decir una palabra que golpeaba a la hija de Rose Weasley de manera continua. La estaba absorbiendo. Como si le quitara la energía vital. La joven cayó al suelo y John no encontraba su varita. Este recordaba lo que había sucedido con el joven que fue desintegrado por un espectro. Y a pesar de no tener un arma, se lanzó con su cuerpo para embestir al engendro.

Alexandra y Lucas estaban paralizados. La velocidad y violencia de lo que sucedía no les dejó reacción posible.

El cuerpo de John comenzaba a perder vida. El espectro parecía absorberlo con su cuerpo, al igual que lo hacía con su varita con Stella.

"Si los mata a ellos, ninguno va a sobrevivir".

—¡Expecto patronum! —Gritó Lucas con fuerza.

Y ante su alegría, un león con una gran melena dorada, se lanzó contra el asesino. Arrojándolo varios metros para atrás.

John y Stella, quedaron tirados casi sin sentido. Lucas se puso entre ellos y el espectro con su varita en mano.

En el suelo adoquinado, pudo ver un charco de agua, que reflejaba su tez blanca, ojos marrones y pelo oscuro.

Observó las paredes hacia ambos lados. Tenían ladrillos gastados y sucios. Y daba la sensación, si es que fuera posible, que a medida que el espectro se acercaba, los ladrillos se humedecían.

"¿Es un dementor?". "No, esta vez ya sé que no lo es".

—Detente —gritó el joven mago —. Pero nada cambió.

Tenía temor. Sentía su cara roja y sus manos frías. El corazón parecía estallarle con cada latido.

Apuntó con su varita al singular individuo y a pesar del miedo se preparó para combatir.

—¡No te dejaré pasar! —Volvió a clamar el estudiante con vehemencia.

Una gruesa y pausada voz salió del extraño ser. Como de una tumba fría y oscura. Que pasó por los oídos y desembocó en el cerebro del joven.

—Entonces morirás.

Se hizo una breve pausa.

—¡Expecto patronum! —Escuchó un grito con la voz de una joven, que provenía de unos metros detrás de él. Un gato brillante se arrojó contra la criatura maligna.

Lucas miró a la niña que medía pocos centímetros menos que él y se sintió aliviado de no estar solo.

"¿Por qué dudo de quién es?" "¡Es Alex!".

El espectro retrocedió con el impacto, pero también envió un hechizo que rozó la cabeza de Lunagan.

—¡Ven Lucas! —bramó ella. Alejémoslo de John y Stella hasta que se recuperen.

—Sí, sí, Alex.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron y eran perseguidos por el espectro.

Lamentablemente para ellos, fueron alcanzados.

—¡Expecto patronum! —Gritaron al unísono.

Pero el espectro esta vez, los rechazó con el poder oscuro de su varita.

—¡Expecto patronum!

Albus Severus lanzó su poderoso patronus. Un dragón Antipodean Opaleye.

"¿Por qué usa el hechizo a través de esa piedra?"

Alexandra vio eso sin entender.

Esta vez, el espectro fue desintegrado literalmente por el patronus.

Lucas y Alexandra, observaron como algo que llevaba Albus colgando, se rompía.

En pocos instantes se juntaron con el resto del grupo de Albus. Y los ocho se retiraron del castillo, dirigiéndose al traslador.


	23. Historia de la magia real

Mientras volaban, Albus les dijo que debían mantener esto en secreto. Ya hablarían.

—¿Qué fue eso que se rompió, Albus? —Preguntó Alexandra.

—Es cierto —agregó Cindy—, tío. Cuando le lanzaste el patronus sin usarla, fue más poderoso que el nuestro, pero no habías derrotado al engendro ese. Pero cuando pasaste el hechizo por ahí, fue destrucción al instante. ¿Es un arma? ¿No se puede arreglar? Menos mal que se rompió luego de destruir al segundo espectro y no antes.

Mañana les contaré lo que sé. Hoy ya es tarde. Solo les diré que esa piedra de amatista, me la dio mi padre hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Tienes más? —Preguntó John.

—Esperen —volvió a decir Albus Severus—, mañana hablaremos.

Cuando llegaron, los niños volvieron a Hogwarts, quedando en ir después de clases a la casa de Kana.

Michelle y Bruno, intercambiaron datos de lo que les pasó a cada grupo, con Lucas y Alexandra.

—Antes del patronum —dijo Bruno—, Albus y Cindy habían probado con otros hechizos, ya que parece que ya habían luchado contra algo así y el patronum no había sido de gran ayuda. Pero ni bombarda máxima, ni incendio, o reducto, ni siquiera un par de hechizos de congelamiento; dieron resultado. Y los de protección, tampoco sirvieron demasiado para detener ese rayo oscuro. Lo pudieron frenar un poco, pero no era suficiente. Algunos hechizos, Albus los hacía sin nombrarlos.

—Solo un mago muy poderoso puede hacerlo —comentó Alexandra.

—Pero acá sigue habiendo algo fundamental —dijo Bruno—, quiero agregar antes de ir a descansar. Lo que soñó Lucas se cumplió.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero diría que casi la única diferencia, fue que esta vez sí conocía a Alex.

Sonrió mirándola cuando dijo esta última frase.

—Vamos a descansar —finalizó Alexandra Francis—. Y no olviden que no podemos comentar nada de lo sucedido.

Todos asintieron.

Al día siguiente, una de las clases más esperadas, si no la más, por el alumnado en general. "Historia de la magia en el presente".

—Buenos días alumnos —saludó Winky—. Esta clase, como algunas otras especiales, las dará nuestra directora, aquí presente, Sophia Weasley.

La directora saludó y obtuvo la respetuosa retribución de los alumnos.

—Si bien la clase es dada por Winky, las especiales como las de hoy, se las daré yo y ella colaborará.

Se había esparcido una versión y parecía ser cierta, dado el hecho de que la directora estaba presente. Y todos, incluidos los cuatro amigos, se sentían ansiosos.

—A partir de este año —continuó Sophia—, vamos a utilizar la sala multipropósito, junto con mi querido giratiempo, para volver al pasado a observar, por algunos minutos cada vez, a los grandes magos de la historia.

Un enorme murmullo se expandió velozmente por el gran salón.

Michelle y Alexandra, quienes estaban juntas, se miraron con expresión de visible emoción. Y no fueron los únicos.

—Los de primer año —prosiguió la directora—, tendrán que esperar al próximo año. Ya que es a partir de segundo año.

—¿Qué magos vamos a poder ver? —Se escuchó por varios sectores del aula.

—Es la única pregunta que voy a contestar hoy —manifestó Sophia Weasley—. Cada curso tendrá sus instrucciones. Por supuesto a Harry Potter —se escuchó una gran ovación del alumnado—; aunque me cueste decirlo, también a mis abuelos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger —que también fueron vitoreados, en especial su abuela—; Albus Dumbledore, un mago extraordinario, para muchos el más grande, y también Minerva McGonagall; los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, que no necesitan que se los nombre; solo para los del último año, estarán Tom Riddle y Gellert Grindenwald; y algunos otros magos.

La clase se dio por terminada, pero había despertado la emoción en los niños de todos los cursos, a partir de segundo.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraron y fueron a la casa de Kana, como habían quedado el día anterior.

Allí se encontraban las mismas personas que fueron al castillo de Inveraray.

Albus Severus tomó la palabra. Y la atención del grupo fue hacia él.

—Simplemente les voy a contar lo referente a esa piedra amatista que nos ayudó ayer.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí, con bastante intriga. Albus esperó a que todos se sentaran.

—Mi padre me la dio hace más de treinta años. Me dijo que solo tenía una y que no estaba seguro de por qué me la daba a mí, antes que a mis hermanos. Pero por suerte fue así.

Lucas se acercó a la mesa con la silla para escuchar mejor.

—Me dijo que tenía una carta con fecha del día que me la entregó, pero que la tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque en el sobre decía la fecha en la que debía abrirla. Un día tuvo mucha curiosidad y la quiso ver, pero tenía un hechizo que se lo impedía y decidió que por algo sería.

La expectativa cada vez era mayor.

—Cuando llegó la fecha, la abrió y tenía escrito un papel de su propio puño y letra, que decía donde encontrar esa piedra y que probablemente podría ser útil. Que me la entregara a mí y que me dijera que en un caso de emergencia total, solamente así, la utilizara.

—Es como si se hubiese mandado un mensaje a si mismo —dijo Kana.

—Así parece. Y realmente fue útil.

Antes de que las sensaciones aumentaran, la enana tomó la palabra.

—También les voy a contar porque no fui ayer con ustedes.

—Kana es la guardiana de los secretos —se apresuró Cindy, quien era muy efusiva—. Y no puede arriesgarse a que algo le pase. Si la liga fuese destruida de alguna manera por completo, el guardián de los secretos, es el encargado de reconstruirla.

Los cuatro amigos no sabían a quien mirar primero.

Albus volvió a hablar.

—Si quieren conservar los recuerdos de lo que pasó ayer —dijo Albus nuevamente—, pueden convertirse al igual que Kana. Si no, estamos obligados a hacerlos olvidar. Es muy importante que nos mantengamos en secreto.

—Entonces —pidió Alexandra con el gesto de aprobación de los otros tres—, dígannos todo, para poder decidir.

Los tres sobrinos miraron a Albus.

—Es justo —dijo Cindy—, tío.

—Luego de la derrota de Voldemort —comentó Albus Severus—, un grupo decidió que eso no podía volver a pasar. Y quedaron en que vigilarían el mundo mágico en secreto a través de las generaciones. El grupo inicial, además de mi padre, Harry Potter; lo conformaron Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom. A medida que la descendencia llega y estos alcanzan cierta madurez, se les pasa la posta. Siempre tratamos que haya al menos un miembro mayor para comandarla, en este caso, soy yo.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Lucas.

—Además, como les dijimos antes, siempre hay al menos un guardián de los secretos, para reconstruir la liga, por si una catástrofe ocurre.

—Yo acepto —dijo Michelle con determinación.

Alexandra la miró y se sonrió.

—Yo también —dijo ella.

Bruno y Lucas también aceptaron al unísono.

—Recuerden —manifestó Kana—, que no podrán contarle a nadie sin permiso de la liga. A no ser que sea cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Ahh —agregó Albus—, los otros miembros por el momento, además de nosotros, son: Neville Longbottom nieto; Clara Longbottom, tía de Neville; Sophi, la directora; mi hija Emily; dos de los hijos de mi hermana, Laura y Harry; Y el hijo mayor de mi hermano James, Eduard. Los miembros se van retirando generalmente cuando pasan los años. Y algunos de nuestros hijos, todavía no están maduros para ingresar a la liga, así que no están enterados aún. Ellos serían los primeros a los que Kana y ahora también ustedes, tendrían que recurrir para rearmar, hipotéticamente, una nueva liga.

Los cuatro amigos se marcharon emocionados.

Camino a Hogwarts, Michelle le pidió a Alexandra que le enseñe el patronus.

—Está bien —respondió ella—. Mañana lo practicamos hasta que te salga.

—Yo también quiero aprenderlo —dijo Bruno en tono de pedido.

—Claro —respondió Alexandra—, Bruno.

—Mañana nos juntamos los cuatro —agregó Lucas—, hasta que todos lo manejemos bien.

Otro emocionante día en la maravillosa Hogwarts, llegaba a su fin.


	24. Primeros viajes

Este día había tres cosas muy importantes para los cuatro amigos. Una de ellas era el primer viaje en el tiempo, para conocer a Ravenclaw y a Hufflepuff. Además, Michelle sería probada para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Y la tercera, un motivo similar. Bruno Callahan, sería probado para el equipo de Ravenclaw.

Alexandra y Lucas estaban observando el desempeño de Michelle.

—¿Crees qué logrará entrar? —Consultó Lucas.

Michelle Mercier tuvo una excelente performance en las pruebas.

—Sin dudas. Me ha sorprendido. Siempre supe que volaba bien, pero esto es fantástico.

—Es cierto —agregó el joven Lunagan.

Al finalizar las pruebas, alejados de los espectadores, el capitán del equipo estaba dando los resultados a los participantes.

—Lucas —dijo Alexandra con un tono más serio—. ¿Crees qué ya terminó lo de los espectros?

Mientras tanto, veían a Michelle festejar con sus compañeros y hacerles señas a ellos dos, de que luego los vería. Ambos correspondieron el saludo, sabiendo que su amiga había ingresado al equipo como cazadora.

—Realmente no lo sé —respondió Lucas—, Alex. Espero que sí, porque no tengo idea de cómo detenerlos si vuelven a aparecer.

En ese momento pasó Michelle Mercier corriendo con su enrulado cabello rubio al viento y los saludó nuevamente.

—Michelle se va a cambiar —dijo Alexandra Francis a Lucas—. Ahora viene para ver las pruebas de Ravenclaw. Ojalá Bruno entre al equipo.

A los pocos minutos, Michelle llegó a donde estaban sus amigos. Quienes la felicitaron alegremente. Y Ravenclaw comenzó su prueba.

—Sinceramente me has sorprendido —comentó Lucas—, Michelle.

Ella sonrió y agradeció el cumplido. Luego se abrazó con Alexandra.

Mientras tanto, Bruno voló con gran precisión y fue seleccionado como buscador de Ravenclaw. Si bien el nivel de Quidditch de esa casa, era algo menor al de Gryffindor, era un gran logro.

Su equipo y luego sus tres amigos lo felicitaron con admiración.

—Mañana festejaremos en Hogsmeade —propuso Alexandra—. Hoy con Michu, vamos a hacer nuestro primer viaje para conocer a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Las niñas estaban emocionadas.

Mientras volvían hacia la escuela, Lucas y Bruno comentaron que ellos recién viajarían por primera vez, a la semana siguiente.

Por fin llegó el momento. Segundo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, ingresaron en la sala multipropósito, guiados por Winky. Ahí ya se encontraba la directora, Sophia Weasley.

Luego del saludo correspondiente, la directora tomó la palabra. Y no era lo mismo que si hablara una profesora más. Para todos, era una voz muy requerida y escuchada.

—Les pido sigan al pie de la letra las indicaciones. Presten atención. Cuando lleguemos ahí, podrán ver hacia todos lados, pero no podrán salir de los límites marcados por la sala multipropósito. Me refiero a que realmente no podrían aunque lo intentaran. Cosa que por supuesto, no va a ocurrir.

Sophia Weasley se quitó el colgante con el giratiempo. Lo llevó hacia una pequeña apertura en una pared y lo colocó ahí, luego de haberlo girado algunas veces. Cerró esa apertura y apuntó con su varita.

—Helga Hufflepuff —pronunció la directora.

La sensación era como si estuvieran en un gigantesco elevador. Tardó apenas unos diez segundos y se pudo sentir como si aterrizara. Casi al instante, las paredes y el techo se hicieron transparentes. Aunque se veían los vértices de la sala. Cuando alguno tocaba, podían sentirse las paredes, a pesar de eso, podían oler el aroma del bosque en el que se encontraban.

De pronto apareció caminando una mujer algo rellena, con cara redonda y una sonrisa. Tenía ojos azules y pelo colorado.

Cuando Sophia la señalaba con su varita, toda la sala se trasladaba a pocos metros de esa persona.

—Esta es Helga Hufflepuff —dijo la directora.

—Helga admitió estudiantes a su casa que no tuvieran miedo a trabajar duro —comentó la profesora Winky—. Mientras los otros fundadores tomaban estudiantes basándose en sus ambiciones, valentía, o inteligencia, Helga Hufflepuff tomó el resto de ellos, tratándolos a todos por igual y enseñándoles todo lo que sabía. Ella trajo gente de diferentes orígenes en conjunto para ayudar en la construcción de la escuela, y era conocida por sus maneras encantadoras. Helga tenía un don con los alimentos, y sus recetas se siguen utilizando como base para las fiestas en Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff también dispuso que los elfos domésticos trabajaran en la cocina, dándoles un lugar seguro donde vivir, en el cual no fueran maltratados y abusados. Helga Hufflepuff nació en el siglo diez y vino de los amplios valles de Gales.

Luego de seguirla por varios minutos, en los que la vieron tratar con personas de diversas índoles y cocinar algunas de sus famosas recetas. Hufflepuff se encontró con una mujer hermosa y austera de aspecto un poco intimidante. Ella era alta, tenía el pelo negro, largo y ojos oscuros, y hablaba con un acento escocés pronunciado.

La directora comenzó a seguir a esa dama con su varita.

—Ella es Rowena Ravenclaw —dijo Winky—. Rowena Ravenclaw era una bruja escocesa que vivía en la Edad Media. Destacaba por su inteligencia y creatividad, y es considerada como una de las más grandes brujas de la época. Ravenclaw dominaba todas las ramas básicas de la magia, como la Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y así sucesivamente. Ideó el plan de los pisos en constante cambio del Castillo de Hogwarts. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw era un artefacto mágico que estaba hechizado, presumiblemente por la misma Ravenclaw, para aumentar la sabiduría del usuario.

—Ella era realmente brillante —dijo Sophia Weasley.

También la siguieron por algo así como media hora. Y vieron el trato con algunos magos. Y que a diferencia de Hufflepuff, era algo más abrumadora en su personalidad.

Los jóvenes estaban impactados.

—Nos vamos de vuelta —dijo la directora.

Y a pesar del murmullo de decepción de los alumnos. El tiempo del giratiempo se había terminado.

Volvieron a sentirse como en un elevador, al momento en que las paredes regresaban a su forma anterior y enseguida se sintieron en casa.

El primer viaje en el tiempo para Michelle, Alexandra y muchos más, había terminado.


	25. Dumbledore

Hoy era un día especial, sobre todo para Michelle Mercier y para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts hijos de ambos padres muggles. El día de la excursión a Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade es el único pueblo íntegramente mágico que queda en Gran Bretaña. Este pintoresco lugar está lleno de tiendas y lugares donde pasar el tiempo. Durante las vacaciones de verano, hay velas colgando de los árboles. Hogwarts está en el otro lado del lago, y cada 1 de septiembre el Expreso Hogwarts se detiene en la parada de Hogsmeade. De acuerdo con la tradición, Hogsmeade fue fundada al mismo tiempo que Hogwarts, por Hengist de Woodcroft.

Los alumnos fueron hacia el pueblo. Y al ir caminando, se iban dividiendo en pequeños grupos.

Como era de esperar, los cuatro amigos, se juntaron casi por instinto.

Al pasar, se cruzaban con varios de sus compañeros.

Gabriel Boiti. Un niño alto, delgado, rubio y con muchas pecas. Y Mike Bird, un niño algo relleno. Ambos de Hufflepuff, saludaron primero a Lucas y luego a los tres amigos de este. Para luego adelantarse a paso algo más veloz.

También pasó Michaela Crease, una niña de Gryffindor, de piel trigueña y pelo castaño claro. Que iba hundida en su mente y saludó a sus compañeras especialmente, y posteriormente a Lucas y a Bruno.

—Hola —saludaron los cuatro amigos al unísono—. Alexandra y Michelle se llevaban muy bien con esa joven y le dijeron que luego vaya con ellos a "Las Tres Escobas". A lo que la niña accedió alegremente.

—Han sabido algo de —Lucas dudó un poco al preguntar—…

—No hemos visto a nadie —respondió Alexandra—, comprendiendo que Lucas se refería a la liga.

—Hola Lucas —saludó cordialmente Joanne Collage, quien pasó con otras dos niñas de Slytherin, que no se acoplaron al saludo—, hola chicos.

—Hola Joanne —respondió el joven Lunagan, aunque algo sorprendido—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —contestó Lucas.

—Nos vemos —se despidió la niña prodigio.

—Adiós —saludaron Lucas y sus tres amigos a la vez.

Luego Joanne se fue conversando con sus dos compañeras.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó Bruno sorprendido.

—¿Eres amigo de Joanne Collage? —Consultó Alexandra, con un tono de no demasiado agrado.

Lucas les describió lo que ocurrió el día que fue a buscar la escoba para ir al castillo.

—Ella no parece ser como su hermano —se defendió Lucas—. De hecho, lo desautorizó en cierta forma, al saludarme de esa manera. No veo por qué debería ser despectivo con Joanne.

—No Lucas —intercedió Michelle—. No creo que Bruno o Alex hayan querido decir algo así. Solo se sorprendieron. Y yo también, claro. Pero concuerdo en que nunca nos hizo nada, como para mirarla con mala cara.

—Genial —dijo Lucas intentando terminar bien esa conversación, especialmente con Alexandra—. Igualmente ustedes son mis mejores amigos de toda la escuela.

El grupo sonrió.

—No necesitabas ponerte cursi —expresó Bruno.

Las risas aumentaron.

—Hey —saludó Michael White, un niño moreno; así como Rachel Bellemare, una joven rubia de cabello largo y lacio—. Ambos de Ravenclaw.

—¿Cómo le va al grupo de inadaptados de Hogwarts —volvió a preguntar White, con tonada alegre.

Todos los saludaron con simpatía. Tenían una buena relación con ambos jóvenes.

—¿Por qué "grupo de inadaptados"? —Preguntó Bruno, quien era de su misma casa.

—Porque históricamente, los mejores amigos, suelen hacerse en la misma casa. Al menos en general, a no ser que se conozcan desde antes de entrar a la escuela. Pero ustedes, desde que empezaron en Hogwarts, son claramente mejores amigos, y son de tres casas distintas. No es que esté mal, claro, solo eso, que parecen un grupo de inadaptados.

Los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron entre sí. Sabían que era cierto.

—Pues la verdad es que me encanta el nombre —dijo Alexandra.

—Hogwarts y el grupo de inadaptados —agregó Michelle—. Puedes hacer una película con tu filmágica, Bruno. Con ese título.

—Nos vemos luego en "Las Tres Escobas" —saludó Michael.

Al primer lugar que fueron los "inadaptados", fue a Honeydukes, la tienda de caramelos.

También pasaron por Dervish y Banges. Reparan y venden instrumentos mágicos. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí.

Los negocios suelen pasarse de generación en generación.

Pasaron por Madame Tudipié, una tienda de té muy visitada por parejas. Además, por la oficina de correos. En la que pudieron observar una gran cantidad de lechuzas.

Alexandra y Michelle insistieron para quedarse bastante en la tienda de artículos de broma y decidieron ir a ver "La casa de los gritos", la cual está más separada del resto del pueblo.

—Es considerada la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña —empezó Bruno con su explicación—. Recibe su nombre por los horripilantes gritos y sonidos que procedían del interior hace setenta años. La Casa quedó en silencio hace muchos años, pero su reputación se mantiene. Las ventanas siguen completamente cerradas, al igual que las puertas. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts evitan el lugar, pues dicen que ahí "viven" unos fantasmas muy horribles.

El resto del grupo lo escuchó con atención.

—Wow —dijo Michelle con admiración—, Bruno. Realmente estás muy informado.

El joven se sonrojó. Y se hizo un silencio algo extraño.

—¿Vamos a Las Tres Escobas? —Preguntó Alexandra cortando la situación.

Asintieron al unísono y emprendieron la caminata.

Al llegar, se sentaron en la única mesa que quedaba libre.

Bruno tomó un té remoto; Lucas pidió hidromiel caliente; y Alexandra y Michelle, cerveza de mantequilla.

Conversaron por algo más de media hora y vieron que llegaba Michaela Crease, que se unió a la reunión.

Pocos minutos después, entraron Joanne Collage y una de sus amigas de Slytherin buscando una mesa vacía que no había.

—¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —Preguntó la joven de cabello castaño.

—Claro —contestó Lucas—, mirando a sus compañeros de mesa y viendo que había extrañeza en sus miradas, pero no desaprobación.

La otra niña no hablaba, pero se sentó con ellos también.

Se volvió a generar un silencio extraño.

—Ya están todas las casas en esta mesa —comentó Michelle sonriendo para romper el hielo—. Y surtió efecto.

Después de que todos los jóvenes tuvieron su bebida, brindaron alegremente. En ese momento entraron Michael White y Rachel Bellemare, quienes se unieron a la mesa. La que ya apretujaba a sus integrantes.

Estuvieron conversando alegremente hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión con la profesora Daiana Light. Para luego emprender el regreso. Ahí volvieron a quedar los cuatro "inadaptados" solos.

—¿Les dije qué mañana veremos a Dumbledore? —Preguntó Bruno.

—Escuché que Lucas se lo decía a Michael y a Joanne Collage —dijo Alexandra.

—Es cierto —respondió el joven Lunagan—. Estoy ansioso. Esta vez nos toca a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Ya casi entraban a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué opinan de Joanne y su amiga? —consultó Alexandra.

—Pues creo que es preferible que nos llevemos bien —respondió Michelle—. Ninguna de las dos nos dio motivos para otra cosa. Aunque a la amiga, no le escuché ni el nombre. Pero no parecía mala persona.

Todos coincidieron. Aunque Alex marcó una leve diferencia.

—Yo creo que debe ser así. Pero siempre tardo más en darle confianza a la gente. Supongo que sí soy la más inadaptada.

—No digas eso —respondió Michelle, abrazando a su amiga.

—Eres irremplazable para nosotros —agregó Lucas, mientras Bruno asentía.

Alexandra sonrió feliz. Y los cuatro se marcharon para sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se dirigieron a la sala multipropósito con la profesora Winky.

La directora los estaba esperando dentro del lugar.

Lucas, Bruno y el resto de los alumnos, estaban expectantes.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —comenzó la directora a hablar, mientras colocaba el giratiempo en el lugar correspondiente, y hacía los clásicos movimientos con su varita, para que la sala multipropósito, comience el viaje—. En adelante llamado Albus Dumbledore, o solo Dumbledore. Fue para muchos, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Llegaron a un descampado, en donde se encontraba Dumbledore. Era muy joven.

A partir de ahí, a la vez que Sophia lo apuntaba con su varita, para seguirlo, la palabra la tomó Winky.

—Además de su lucha contra Voldemort —comenzó la elfa—, Dumbledore derrotó en un duelo a Grindelwald, poseedor hasta ese momento de la varita de sauco.

La profesora hablaba, pero los alumnos estaban más absortos en las imágenes.

Pasaron por duelo contra el nombrado Grindelwald; la lucha en el Ministerio de la magia contra Voldemort; la desaparición junto con su fénix, cuando quisieron encarcelarlo en Hogwarts, por la participación de Dolores Umbridge; y varias de sus aventuras, sobre todo de su juventud.

—Fue el fundador de la orden del fénix —seguía intentando explicar Winky—. Nombrando las amistades que tuvo y los numerosos premios que había obtenido.

Los alumnos estallaron en aplausos, luego de que la directora los hiciera regresar a la actualidad.

—¡Es increíble! —señalaba Bruno a su amigo Lucas.

—Realmente había escuchado de él —respondió Lucas—. Pero verlo es impresionante. Nunca creí que pudieran hacerse cosas semejantes.

Ambos amigos, como el resto de los alumnos, salieron extasiados de la clase. Y así finalizaron otro interesante día en la maravillosa Hogwarts.


	26. Derrocamiento

7 de diciembre. Un día más cerca de la noche buena, y del receso festivo en Hogwarts.

Un día normal.

Todos lo tomaban como un día común en la maravillosa Hogwarts.

Los cuatro amigos fueron a visitar a Kana, como muchas otras veces. Michael White hablaba con Rachel Bellemare, como solía pasar. Mike Bird y Gabriel Boiti hablaban de Quidditch, al igual que en innumerables ocasiones. Joanne Collage y algunas de sus amigas, nombraban en su conversación al grupo de "inadaptados" de Hogwarts, mientras se cruzaban con algunos de los fantasmas del colegio, como cualquier otro día. Colin Collage y uno de sus amigos, Nicholas Nieche, conversaban también sobre ese grupo de "inadaptados", aunque con términos más despectivos; algo que ya era común en esos alumnos de Slytherin, que seguían buscando revancha contra los cuatro amigos. Y particularmente, Colin odiaba que a su hermana le caigan bien.

Un día normal.

O eso creían…

En la casa de Kana, los cuatro amigos bebían con ella y Cindy Milk, unas deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla. A excepción de Michelle, que estaba encantada con el té remoto.

—Estuve hablando con Joanne Collage y su amiga —comentó Michelle—, la que no sé realmente como se llama. Pero al parecer es una buena persona. Y creo que la amiga de Lucas —dijo sonriendo y bromeando a su amigo Lunagan—, también lo es.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó Lucas algo ruborizado.

El grupo se reía. Cindy exageró en sus carcajadas y derramó sin quererlo, su vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa. Y también sobre la ropa de Kana. Lo que causó más risotadas.

Alexandra parecía no estar muy atenta a lo que pasaba ni a lo que contaba su amiga.

"¿Por qué me molesta?"

Pensaba la impetuosa y bonita joven.

Michelle pareció notar ese gesto y cambió el tono en lo que estaba relatando.

—En síntesis. Estaba agradecida la amiga de Joanne Collage, porque la tratamos como a una más en "Las Tres Escobas". Ellas sabían lo que había pasado conmigo y algunos de sus compañeros y por eso remarcaban más nuestra cordialidad. Al margen, claro, que ninguna de ellas fue partícipe de ese hecho.

Todos asintieron.

—Michael White —contó Bruno sonriendo—, también me dijo que tanto él como Rachel, la habían pasado bien ese día. Y que solo nosotros podíamos "armar" una mesa así de variada.

—El que no parece muy contento con que Joanne se relacione con nosotros —dijo Alexandra—, es su hermano Colin. Lo siento por Joanne, que parece buena persona, pero si vuelve a molestar a Michu o a cualquiera, le voy a dar un escarmiento, que le va a durar el recuerdo para toda su miserable vida.

—Por supuesto —agregó Bruno con convicción—, ante la mirada de aprobación de sus compañeros.

—Bien dicho —se sumó Cindy, quien era muy alegre— y propuso un brindis, que todos aceptaron con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta ver la cara de los hijos de muggles cuando vienen a Hogwarts —dijo Kana.

—¿Qué sentiste Michelle, cuando te enteraste de que eras una bruja y cuando viste la escuela por primera vez?

—Fue como un sueño. Todavía recuerdo cuando vino Albus a casa. Mis padres pensaban que era un loco —sonreía Michelle mientras hablaba. Como si visualizara ese recuerdo—. Y cuando llegué a Hogwarts quedé impactada. De cualquier forma puedo decir que tuve más temor cuando subí al tren. No sabía nada de lo que debía hacer…

Hizo una breve pausa en el relato.

—Ahí llegué yo —se sumó Lucas—. Luego Bruno y después Alex, que venía discutiendo con ese torpe de Colin Collage.

Rieron al unísono.

—En fin —continuó Michelle—. El haber conocido a estos chicos en el tren, me facilitó mucho la adaptación.

La joven estaba emocionada mientras hablaba, y Kana hizo un gesto hacia Cindy para que no la interrumpa.

—Por si no se los dije, los quiero mucho a los tres y no sé que haría sin ustedes.

La joven lagrimeó un poco al hablar. Bruno le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un pañuelo. Alexandra la abrazó. Y Lucas le dijo que el sentimiento era compartido.

—Las lágrimas son más fuertes que la risa —dijo la guardabosques—, niños. La risa viene cuando están alegres. En cambio las lágrimas tienen el poder de aparecer ante grandes tristezas, tanto como en los momentos de mucha alegría.

De pronto, un patronus llegó al hogar de Kana. Un dragón Antipodean Opaleye, que todos sabían que era de Albus Severus. Le habló a la enana.

—Kana, hay más espectros. Atacan el Ministerio y seguramente pronto llegarán a Hogwarts. Encárgate de que los cuatro niños encuentren a Sophi. Cuídate mucho. No puedo salir del Ministerio para ayudarlos.

Los corazones de todos los presentes parecieron detenerse. La emoción y las risas, cedieron terreno ante el nerviosismo. Y quizás, también temor.

Había que actuar rápido y Kana lo hizo.

—Ni una palabra —dijo—. Vamos con la directora.

Los cuatro amigos y Cindy Milk, fueron con la enana a buscar a Sophia Weasley.

Al entrar al despacho de la misma, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

—No puedes hacer esto —decía Sophia a uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban con ella.

Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que al hombre que no le estaban hablando, era el subdirector y jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom.

El otro hombre era ya mayor, aunque parecía estar en forma. Tenía unos ochenta y cinco años de edad. Anteojos pequeños y redondos y…

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó Lucas.

Michelle puso cara de no entender lo que sucedía.

—Es el padre de Albus Severus —le comentó Bruno con voz de admiración—, Michu. ¡Es Harry Potter!

Harry giró la cabeza y observó a los niños. Al tiempo en que los cuatro jóvenes se emocionaban. Y les habló con una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Veo que todavía hay gente que me reconoce. Me han hablado mucho de ustedes. Tú eres Michelle —dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña—, sé que vuelas muy bien. Albus me contó todo. Y tú debes ser Lucas —comentó mirando a los ojos al joven Lunagan—, eres un muy buen mago. Por supuesto, tú eres Bruno Callahan, el mejor alumno en Pociones. Y tú Alexandra Francis, la capitana del equipo que ganó la competencia de magia, junto con Michelle, para Gryffindor.

—Ya sabemos que estás lúcido —dijo Sophia—. Pero deberías dejarnos esto a nosotros. Tú ya hiciste suficiente durante toda tu vida.

—Lo siento —respondió Harry—, Sophi. El resto de la liga está en el Ministerio de la Magia. Ya sé que estoy retirado. Pero yo voy a pelear por Hogwarts.

Sophia vio que no estaba logrando su cometido.

—Kana dile algo —insistió la directora.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Es Harry Potter.

—¡Cuando se entere mi abuela de lo que estás haciendo! —Exclamó Sophia—, vas a recibir un buen reto.

—Sí —respondió Harry sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de resignación—. Hermione fue la persona que más veces me ha retado en la vida. Una grandiosa amiga. Claro, no cuento a mis tíos porque ellos lo hicieron en forma constante y sin razón hasta que dejé de vivir con ellos.

Neville fue a organizar la resistencia junto a los demás profesores.

—Niños —dijo Sophia—. Ustedes saben la historia de la piedra amatista. Ninguno de nosotros, incluyendo a Harry, sabemos como apareció realmente. La idea inicial, era que yo vaya con ustedes al pasado a ver a Harry y a mis abuelos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Para ver si nos pueden ayudar. Es extraño que ninguno recuerde nada, pero no hay otra alternativa.

—¿Vamos a viajar como en la clase de Historia de la magia en el presente? —Preguntó Bruno.

—Como les decía —volvió a responder Sophia—. Ese era el plan inicial. Pero me necesitan aquí en Hogwarts. Voy a enviarlos a ustedes. En dos días regresarán automáticamente. ¿Están dispuestos?

—Por supuesto —respondieron al unísono.

—Espera —pidió Harry—. Dame diez minutos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Harry Potter fue a las afueras de Hogwarts. En donde no estaba la protección de los encantamientos, colocadas por los profesores.

—Mientras vuelve Harry —consultó Sophia—, díganme si tienen alguna duda.

—No se preocupe —respondió Bruno—, haremos lo mejor posible.

Los cuatro se miraron a los ojos y luego asintieron.

En la sala, estaban los cuadros de los directores de Hogwarts. Y Michelle no podía dejar de mirarlos. Lo que generó al menos por unos instantes, una sonrisa en el rostro de la directora y también de Cindy.

Harry tardó unos veinte minutos. Pero al fin se presentó.

—Tengo información valiosa antes de que se vayan —dijo Harry—, presten atención, ya que deberán decirnos esto a Hermione, a Ron y a mí yo joven, cuando nos vean. Puede ser útil.

—¿Cómo la obtuviste? —Preguntó Cindy.

El grupo hizo silencio.

—Había varios de esos espectros llegando —empezó el relato el vencedor de Voldemort—. Volé la varita del que venía delante, con expelliarmus. Y luego usé legeremans para entrar en su mente. Tuve que ser rápido porque si me capturaban, no llegaba la información. Y hubiese sido en vano el riesgo.

—¡¿Hiciste esos hechizos en esos espectros?! —Exclamaron Cindy y Sophia.

A la vez que los cuatro amigos se miraron con sorpresa y admiración.

No podían creer que ese hombre. A esa edad, todavía pudiera hacer cosas semejantes. Ellos sabían del poder de los espectros y eso ampliaba aún más la fascinación por la leyenda viviente.

—No hay mucho tiempo —continuó Harry, quien no disfrutaba de la atención por sus logros—. Estos espectros se formaron por una magia prohibida, hecha por descendientes de mortífagos y admiradores de Voldemort. Son una fusión entre magos y dementores. El primero en crearse es su líder, ya que es un mago con decenas de dementores en un cuerpo. Hay otros cuatro que también son muy poderos. Diría que son los que originaron a los espectros. Todos ellos viven de la absorción de cuerpos físicos. Sean muggles y preferentemente brujas o magos, que les representamos más alimento de energía.

Luego los cuatro "inadaptados" se despidieron de Harry afectuosamente y se dirigieron con Sophia a la sala multipropósito, para que ella los envíe al pasado.

Sentían una dicotomía entre el temor y la emoción. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.


	27. ¿Dónde y cuando?

Dentro de la sala multipropósito, la directora le dio su giratiempo a Michelle.

—No debes sacártelo —dijo Sophia Weasley—, mientras tú o cualquiera de los otros lo tenga colgado, los cuatro volverán exactamente en dos días. No importa si están juntos o no. Pero si ninguno de ustedes lo tiene puesto, las consecuencias serían terribles. Su existencia sería borrada.

Michelle asintió, al igual que Lucas, Alexandra y Bruno.

—Buena suerte —deseó la directora—. Apuntó con su varita al giratiempo y salió de la sala.

El viaje fue similar a las veces que viajaron para estudiar a algún mago. Con la diferencia de que cuando aterrizaron, la sala multipropósito desapareció por completo. Es decir que no se veían los vértices de la sala.

Los niños se encontraban respirando el aire puro del jardín de Hogwarts.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Harry —dijo Bruno—, Ron o Hermione. Pronto.

—Hogwarts no parece ser tan distinto a como está en nuestro tiempo —reflexionó Lucas.

—Separémonos de a dos —pidió Alexandra—, nos encontraremos aquí en una hora.

Michelle y Bruno fueron para Hogwarts. Mientras que Alexandra y Lucas se dirigieron a la casa del guardabosques.

Posteriormente a la partida de los cuatro amigos, Sophia volvió a la oficina donde estaban Harry y Cindy.

Apenas entró, vio a Harry sentado y haciéndole un gesto de pedido de disculpas.

—Lo siento Sophi —dijo Harry—, pero me pareció conveniente que ellos se fueran con esperanza.

—No te preocupes —respondió ella—, entiendo tus razones. Si los niños vieran a la leyenda viviente abatido, irían en el viaje en el tiempo devastados. Es preferible que no sepan que dependemos mucho de lo que ellos encuentren. Viendo que tú fuiste y lograste tu cometido, pensarán que es posible nuestra victoria.

Cindy los observaba atónita y en silencio.

—Cada vez es más claro el porque eres la directora.

Sophia Weasley sonrió agradecida.

—Por suerte no tengo que simular más fortaleza —dijo Harry recostándose sobre la silla—. Estoy agotado. Es cierto todo lo que hice recién, pero fue muy duro y por un momento pensé que me atraparían. Ya no tengo energías para luchar.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? —Consultó la directora ante la expresión de Harry.

—Es un detalle —respondió Potter—, porque no es un problema inmediato, pero quizás lo sea a futuro. En la mente, si se le puede decir así, de esta criatura, pasó un pensamiento fugaz. "Ella está por venir". Y le temen. No sé quien es "Ella". Si es buena, mala, o si es real o no. Pero fue el único temor que pude sentir en ese engendro.

La cara de Harry Potter denotaba mucha tristeza.

Sophia y Cindy lo abrazaron con mucho cariño.

—No te preocupes —dijo Cindy—. Tú ya hiciste demasiado. Incluso esta información que conseguiste, hubiese sido imposible para cualquier otro. Ahora déjanos a nosotros la protección de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico.

Harry se rindió aliviado y esbozó una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido en un sillón, en donde lo ayudaron a recostarse.

Sophia y Cindy se marcharon a la lucha. Los espectros estaban intentando romper los hechizos protectores, que por el momento estaban resistiendo. Y Neville les contó que pedían rendición total e incondicional.

—Es ridículo —dijo Sophia enardecida—. Como sabríamos si no van a absorber a quien quieran, si nos entregamos. Nos querrán para sumarnos a su ejército, o para usarnos de alimento. No, gracias.

Los profesores, preceptos y la gran mayoría de los alumnos, se preparaban para el combate.

Bruno y Michelle ingresaron en Hogwarts. Al mismo tiempo, Alexandra y Lucas golpeaban la puerta en la casa del guardabosques.

—Seguro que es Hagrid —dijo Lucas.

—Sí, lo sé.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre, dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Muy desaliñado. Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos y pies también mantenían esas proporciones.

De cualquier manera, ambos niños estaban preparados para lo que verían, así que no demostraron sorpresa y trataron de actuar con naturalidad. Después de todo, la idea era no contar a diestra y siniestra el tema del viaje en el tiempo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Hagrid algo extrañado.

Como los niños tenían un uniforme muy similar al de la época, no llamaban la atención.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron al unísono.

—Disculpa que te molestemos —dijo Lucas intentando mostrar tranquilidad—. Estamos buscando a Harry, Ron y Hermione ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran?

—Pues creo que están en clases ¿De qué casa son ustedes?

—Yo soy de Hufflepuff —respondió Lucas.

—Y yo de Gryffindor —dijo Alexandra.

—Los vi temprano ¿No deberían estar en clases?

—No, no… —respondió Alexandra mientras se iban—. Gracias.

Michelle y Bruno se cruzaron a varios alumnos. Se sentían observados, pero realmente, al haber tantos alumnos, nadie reparó en que no eran del lugar.

—Michu —dijo Bruno—. Hay muchas cosas para decir. Pero para no marearlos, debemos tratar de ser muy claros y sintéticos. Si tratamos de decir todo lo que está pasando a la vez, no nos van a entender ni a creer.

—De acuerdo —respondió Michelle con una sonrisa.

A la vez que recorrían Hogwarts, conversaban sobre lo que podría estar pasando en su tiempo.

—¡Qué increíble es Harry Potter! —Comentó Michelle—. Por suerte fue para defender Hogwarts.

—Es cierto. Él es increíble.

"Es cierto lo que le respondí a Michu. Pero también que va a ser casi imposible que puedan detener a esos espectros. Pero no quiero desanimarla".

—Jóvenes —escucharon que los llamaban.

Al darse vuelta, vieron a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.

—¿Podrían decirme sus nombres —preguntó esta—, curso y casa a la que pertenecen?

Los niños se miraron y Bruno tomó la palabra.

—Michu. Ella es la profesora McGonagall. La segunda mejor bruja de Hogwarts, después de Dumbledore, claro.

—Imagino que pensarán que los halagos —habló Minerva nuevamente—, les evitarían contestarme. Pero no es así.

—Profesora —pidió Bruno sumado a la mirada suplicante de Michelle—. Es de vida o muerte que nos escuche. Yo soy de segundo año de Hufflepuff y mi amiga del mismo año de Gryffindor.

—Conozco a todos los alumnos —interrumpió ella—. Y mucho más a los de Gryffindor.

—Un momento —pidió Michelle, mostrando el colgante con el giratiempo.

Esto provocó un leve silencio de la subdirectora.

—Venimos del futuro y necesitamos encontrar a Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Sí, claro. No sé de donde sacaron un giratiempo. Pero no me tomen por tonta. El giratiempo no funciona de ese modo.

—Le juro que es cierto —volvió a hablar Bruno—. No sé como lo hicieron. Pero la directora de nuestra época lo combina con la sala multipropósito.

Al ver la cara de incredulidad de McGonagall, Bruno le propuso algo.

—Estamos dispuestos a que nos de veritaserum o que nos extraiga los recuerdos en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Claro, luego tendrán que borrarse los recuerdos, porque esto podría modificar el futuro.

—Si es cierto lo que dicen —dijo Minerva—, también sería lógico lo que piden. Vengan conmigo a la sala multipropósito. Entenderán que por más convincentes que suenen sus argumentos, tengo que hacerles la prueba.

Ambos respondieron positivamente.

Una vez en la sala, la profesora sacó un frasco con la etiqueta veritaserum de un pequeño botiquín.

Les dio tres gotas a cada uno y comenzó una serie de preguntas.

Sus nombres y todo lo que los niños habían dicho. Lo respondieron con exactitud. Excepto el año al que habían viajado. No sabían exacto ese dato. Y por ende, en que curso estarían Harry y sus amigos.

Al salir de la sala, la profesora los hizo esperar unos minutos.

Y ante su sorpresa, volvió junto a Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

—Están en el quinto año —dijo McGonagall—. Tienen que salir de aquí antes de que Umbridge los vea —dijo esto con expresión de desagrado—. Antes de salir, Granger. Debe borrar la última media hora de mi mente y decirme que tuve un mareo. Y otra cosa, lo que me dijeron estos niños es cierto. Así ganarán tiempo.

—Pero… —Hermione dudaba—.

—No recuerdo habérselo preguntado —volvió a decir Minerva—, Granger. Haga lo que le digo.

Hermione borró los recuerdos de esa última media hora e hicieron lo que la subdirectora les dijo.

Apenas salieron se encontraron con Lucas y Alexandra, quienes no podían ocultar la emoción.

—Confiamos en la profesora McGonagall —dijo Harry—. Pero queremos saber de que se trata todo esto. Ahora.

—Esperen —dijo Hermione—. Si es tan importante, mejor vallamos a hablar a la sala multipropósito.

Todos asintieron y fueron velozmente a la sala.

El futuro tendría quizás, salvación en el pasado.


	28. Hermione Granger

Una vez ingresados, los cuatro amigos tenían la no tan fácil misión, de convencer a Harry, Hermione y Ron; de que venían del futuro y necesitaban su ayuda.

—Me está matando la ansiedad —dijo el joven pelirrojo sonriendo—. Aunque al menos nos sacaron de clase. Y con permiso.

—¡Ron! —protestó Hermione.

Bruno casi no podía pensar en el problema que los aquejaba. Estaba admirado y casi incrédulo de estar ahí.

Alexandra, al ver que Bruno, que era el más elocuente, estaba ensimismado, tomó la palabra.

—Chicos —dijo la niña de cabello marrón claro y ojos verdes—. Sé que esto va a ser difícil de creer, pero de alguna forma tenemos que comenzar. Nosotros cuatro… venimos del futuro. Alrededor de setenta años. Y necesitamos de su ayuda.

—Jajaja —rió Ronald Weasley.

—Esto es un truco de Dolores Umbridge —agregó Harry—. Díganle que no somos tan tontos como ella cree. Es lamentable que ustedes se presten. Aunque supongo que los amenazó con algo.

—¡No! —Alzó la voz Bruno—. Michu, muéstrale a Hermione lo que llevas colgado.

Michelle se descubrió el giratiempo y se lo mostró a la bella amiga de Harry.

—¿Cómo consiguieron esto? —Preguntó la joven de cabello castaño claro ¿Se los dio la profesora McGonagall?

—Antes que nada —pidió Bruno—. Sepan que una vez solucionado todo esto, tendrán que borrarse la memoria ustedes mismos, o el futuro se vería amenazado. Más o menos desde media hora antes que ahora.

Hermione Granger hizo un gesto para mostrar que había comprendido.

—¿Es posible borrar la memoria selectivamente? —Preguntó Ron.

—Sí —respondió Hermione—. He estado estudiando el tema.

Luego de sentarse, Michelle continuó con la explicación.

—Este giratiempo, es el mismo que tú tuviste, Hermione. Me lo dio antes de venir la directora del colegio. Tu nieta. En algún momento McGonagall te lo volverá a dar. Y quedará en tu familia.

—De alguna manera —se sumó Bruno nuevamente—, la directora combinó el giratiempo con la sala multipropósito. Y como resultado, podemos en la clase de historia de la magia, observar a los magos más famosos de la historia.

—Como por ejemplo ustedes tres —dijo Lucas.

—O sea que mi nieta es muy inteligente —dijo Hermione con tono de orgullo y alegría.

—Brillante —respondió Alexandra.

Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían dudando. Pero les interesaba escuchar.

—Por ejemplo —dijo Michelle sonriendo—, Hermione es la ídola de nuestro amigo Bruno.

El joven se ruborizó.

—¡Michelle!

Hermione miró con simpatía. Aunque luego agregó una duda.

—Si alguien quisiera engañarnos —manifestó la joven—, optaría por agrandar nuestros egos.

—Dígannos algo que solo nosotros sepamos —pidió Harry Potter.

—Pues lo del giratiempo solo lo sabían tú y Hermione —comentó Bruno—. Claro, además de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué es eso del giratiempo? —Preguntó Ron extrañado.

—En otro momento te cuento —contestó Granger rápidamente—, Ron.

—Sabemos que el traidor de tus padres no fue tu padrino —dijo Michelle—, Harry. Y que tú y Hermione liberaron a Sirius.

—Umbridge te hizo escribir con una lapicera para torturas —agregó Alexandra—. Y lo del ejército de Dumbledore.

Las tres leyendas se miraron un poco más crédulas.

—También sabemos —dijo Alexandra con cuidado—, con quien se casará en un futuro, cada uno de ustedes. Pero más allá de que luego olvidarán todo, creo no sería un buen momento para que les hablemos de eso. Ya que tenemos dos días para salvar el futuro y eso les quitaría atención.

Se hizo un breve e incómodo silencio. El que rompió Bruno.

—Hermione, fuiste fundamental para que se trate mejor a los elfos domésticos. Toda la raza te tiene en un pedestal. Ahh, Lupin es un hombre lobo. Y cuando en primer año, fue el hecho del troll en el baño, no fue que Hermione quiso vencerlo sola; si no que se encontraba en el baño llorando por culpa de Ron y fueron a salvarla. Ahí creció más su amistad.

—No hay nada más que el suero de la verdad —dijo Lucas—. Pueden darnos unas gotas y preguntar lo que quieran.

—No queremos ser desconfiados —agregó la joven—. Pero si realmente es cierto de donde vienen. Saben que tenemos que cuidarnos de Umbridge.

Los cuatro amigos asintieron. Y se prepararon para ver a la mente más brillante de Gryffindor en acción.

—Necesito …

La joven pidió el veritaserum.

Harry y Ron salieron velozmente a conseguir el pedido de su amiga. Mientras ella preparaba una lista de preguntas para los cuatro jóvenes visitantes.

Mientras la joven se abstraía escribiendo, Bruno se acercó a ella.

—Disculpa —pidió Callahan de la manera más humilde posible— ¿podrías firmarme un autógrafo? Sé que esto es extraño para ti, pero sería grandioso para mí.

—Jajaja. Perdona que me ría. Pero es que todo esto es muy extraño.

Bruno puso su mejor cara.

Hermione lo miró con ternura y le firmó un autógrafo, luego de pedirle su nombre completo. "Para mi gran amigo Bruno Callahan" ¿Está bien? —Volvió a preguntar la brillante joven.

—¿Bromeas? —Respondió él— ¡Es maravilloso!

Bruno se retiró un poco, para que Hermione pueda terminar de escribir las preguntas.

—Todos te admiramos —confesó Michelle junto con el gesto de los chicos—. Solo que Bruno te puso casi junto a Harry entre los magos más importantes en la historia.

—¡¿A mí?! —Preguntó riendo Hermione.

—Te lo decimos ahora —dijo Alexandra—, porque otra cosa que sabemos, es que Ronald Weasley se pone un poco celoso cuando se los nombra primero a Harry y a ti en la lucha contra Vol… el innombrable, como le decían en este tiempo.

—Sí —comentó Granger con la mirada perdida—, es algo que Ron haría.

En instantes llegaron Harry y Ron con un pequeño frasco de veritaserum y una sonrisa cada uno.

—¿De dónde lo sacaron? —Preguntó la joven Granger.

—No preguntes —respondió Ronald Weasley con gesto de picardía.

Hermione puso unas gotas en un vaso con agua y se lo dio a Michelle, quien lo tomó de buen agrado.

La serie de preguntas comenzó y la bonita e inteligente mejor amiga de Harry, fue la encargada de todas ellas.

—¿Ustedes cuatro son quienes dicen ser?

—Sí —respondió Michelle.

—¿Son estudiantes de Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—¿Vienen del futuro?

—Correcto.

—¿Han hablado alguna vez con Dolores Umbridge?

—Nunca.

—¿Realmente necesitan nuestra ayuda para resolver algo en el futuro?

—Imperiosamente —respondió Michelle.

—Listo —dijo Hermione…

Pero Ron se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Con quién nos casaremos cada uno de nosotros?

—Harry con…

—¡No respondas! —Gritó Hermione antes de que la joven Mercier complete algo de la respuesta—. Ron, ellos confiaron en nosotros. No puedes hacer eso.

—Está bien —dijo resignado Ron—, está bien. No sé por qué te enfadas tanto.

—Chicos —pidió Harry a sus dos grandes amigos—. Esto es serio. Ya sabemos que es cierto lo que nos dijeron. Y por lo tanto tienen poco tiempo para recibir nuestra ayuda. Centrémonos en el problema.

Harry ya empezaba a tener una capacidad de liderazgo que con el tiempo fue desarrollando más y más. Lo que fue crucial para que se convierta en la súper leyenda que todos conocemos.

Los cuatro amigos relataron los hechos lo mejor posible. Incluso como se fueron de su tiempo, en plena guerra y los sueños que había tenido Lucas previamente. Y que no sabían si sus amigos y profesores de su tiempo, habrían sobrevivido.

—No se preocupen —dijo Hermione con seguridad—. O sea, no digo que no se preocupen de qué hacer para resolverlo. Me refiero a que si podemos encontrar una solución, servirá para todo. Ya que ustedes van a regresar en el tiempo exactamente al mismo momento en el que se fueron.

Michelle, Alexandra, Lucas y Bruno; irradiaron felicidad. La búsqueda de las respuestas, comenzaba ahora junto a Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Mientras tanto, en el futuro. Unas dos horas después de que los cuatro amigos se fueran al pasado, llegó la noticia a Hogwarts. El Ministerio de la Magia había sido tomado por completo. Y toda la fuerza de los espectros, se concentraba en la hermosa escuela de magia.


	29. Harry Potter

Una vez que los cuatro amigos expusieron por completo la situación, comenzaron a intercambiar ideas con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Así que supuestamente —dijo el delgado joven con la cicatriz en la frente—, yo le di una piedra a mi hijo…

—Lo que no me queda claro —agregó Hermione Granger—, es el hecho de que tú mismo te hayas mandado una carta, sin recordarlo.

—Gilderoy Lockhart —manifestó Ronald Weasley.

—¡Ron —exclamó Harry—, eres un genio!

Ron puso su mejor expresión de ego crecido y felicidad.

—Por supuesto —respondió Ron— ¿Ahora lo descubres?

Los cuatro amigos se sentían algo cohibidos de opinar.

—Si tienen alguna idea —dijo Hermione—, díganla. Todo puede servir.

Bruno se sintió renacer. Y luego de pararse, comenzó a hablar. Y a ser el Bruno de siempre.

—Lo que habría que comprender —expresó el joven Callahan claramente—, es por qué Harry se enviaría un mensaje a sí mismo.

—¿Y por qué se borró eso de la memoria? —Agregó Hermione.

—Es demasiado complicado —dijo Ron con resignación.

—¿No sería mejor qué dejemos eso para otro momento? —opinó Alexandra.

—Coincido —dijo Harry—. No digo que no me de curiosidad, pero ya se verá. Ahora tenemos una carrera contra el tiempo. Y cosas difíciles que resolver.

El grupo asintió.

—¿Pero cómo puede Harry mandarle esa piedra a Harry grande, sin que nunca haya pensado siquiera en eso? —Se preguntaba Ron en voz alta.

Hermione puso su mano derecha sobre su propia mejilla.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien —respondió Granger— ¿Nunca has pensado nada así, Harry?

Todas las miradas se posaron nuevamente en el joven de lentes.

Tan pronto se marcharon los cuatro amigos al pasado, el líder de los espectros, solicitó la presencia de Harry. Quien aceptó. Al pararse a unos metros de distancia, aunque dentro de la protección mágica de Hogwarts, el espectro líder le transmitió directamente a la mente del mago.

Harry observó que este era algo más grande que los demás. Y podía sentir que también era mucho más poderoso.

—No mueran en vano —le comunicó el líder—. Si son absorbidos, su personalidad no morirá del todo.

—No —respondió Harry, también con telepatía—. No somos su alimento.

—Necesitamos su energía para enfrentarla —volvió a comunicarse el espectro.

—¿Enfrentarla? ¿A quién?

—A ella.

—¿Quién es "ella"?

Harry estaba confundido.

—Es el Apocalipsis —respondió—. Pero ahora el poder somos nosotros. Y no vamos a perder el tiempo explicándole a nuestro alimento.

—¡Púdrete! —Dijo Harry con ímpetu—. Voy a luchar por Hogwarts y el mundo mágico hasta mi muerte.

Y se marchó hacia el interior del colegio.

En el pasado, Harry explicaba algunas cosas sobre las piedras amatista.

—Algunas veces he pensado en algo así —dijo el joven Potter—. Pero nunca concreté ninguna idea. Hermione me explicó sobre las propiedades de algunas runas y sobre algunas piedras. Y luego hice algunos pequeños estudios, que me dejaron la idea de que la piedra de amatista, sería la mejor opción. Pero hasta ahí llegué.

—Dime la bibliografía que usaste —pidió Hermione—, Harry. Quizás podamos ver algo más.

—Sí —respondió Potter—. Yo iré a buscar las piedras que había guardado y nunca llegué a utilizar. Es que siempre tenemos otras cosas para resolver.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron asintiendo.

Ron, Bruno y Alexandra, se quedaron esperando a que Hermione vuelva con los libros que recomendó Harry Potter. Mientras el joven de la cicatriz, fue con Michelle y Lucas a la entrada del bosque, donde Harry había dejado ocultas esas pequeñas piedras.

En Hogwarts, un Harry muy mayor y la directora, nieta de Ron y Hermione, resistían el ataque de los espectros. Pero la situación empeoraba.

Los atacantes habían penetrado las defensas y entraron en un combate desigual con los profesores y muchos de los alumnos.

—Sophia —dijo Harry jadeando y agotado—. Deberás disculparme.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, detrás de una pared. Del otro lado, se acercaban un grupo numeroso de espectros.

—Ya no tengo energías —continuó Potter apesadumbrado—. No puedo proteger más a mi hogar. Lo dejo en tus manos.

Sophia Weasley contenía las lágrimas. El resto de los profesores había muerto o habían sido absorbidos. Al igual que muchos alumnos. El resto de los estudiantes, estaba huyendo guiados por Kana, mientras Harry y la directora los cubrían.

De pronto cuatro espectros rodearon a la leyenda y a Sophia Weasley.

—¡Especto patronum! —gritaron dos niñas y empujaron a los espectros varios metros.

Una pantera negra era el patronus de Joanne y un camello el de su amiga.

La niña prodigio y su mejor amiga, habían socorrido a la directora y a la leyenda viviente.

Harry las observó y miró a la directora con una sonrisa débil.

—Ellas pertenecen a Slytherin —dijo Sophia.

—Estoy contento porque veo un cambio de era —dijo Harry.

Pero al instante, un rayo sombrío lanzado por uno de los espectros, impactó por unos segundos en la amiga de Joanne Collage.

—Avada Kedavra —lanzó Joanne el hechizo prohibido contra el enemigo.

Pero nada ocurrió. La joven fue absorbida por el espectro.

—¡No Regina! —Gritó Joanne.

Un grupo grande de espectros con varita en mano, rodeó a Harry, Sophia y a Joanne…

Hermione Granger volvió con cuatro grandes libros.

—¡¿Todo eso es lo que estudió Harry?! —Preguntó Ron entre incrédulo e indignado.

—No —respondió la inteligente joven—. Harry vio solo dos. Pero con los datos que nos trajeron ellos, pude deducir que estos otros libros van a ser necesarios. Vamos a ganar en tiempo y precisión.

Hermione le entregó un libro a cada uno y los cuatro se sentaron a investigar.

Mientras tanto, Harry fue con Lucas y Michelle hasta un árbol.

En el camino, le contaban a Harry que ellos eran de diferentes casas. Y a este le gustaba escuchar y le intrigaba.

—Nosotros nos llevamos bien con la mayoría de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff —comentaba Harry—. Pero admito que en general, cada uno se relaciona más con los miembros de su propia casa. Quizás Luna sea mi mejor amiga fuera de Gryffindor.

—Luna Lovegood —dijo Lucas.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Supongo que también han oído de ella.

—Y te cuento que Lucas —comentó Michelle sonriendo—, tiene una, o tal vez dos, amigas de Slytherin.

—¡Hey!

Harry sonrió alegremente.

—Me encantaría ver eso alguna vez —dijo Potter anhelante—. Slytherin junto al resto de las casas.

—Digamos que de a poco —respondió Michelle—. No todos los miembros de Slytherin son iguales, tampoco en nuestra época. Ellas dos admito que me caen bien.

Y así Michelle y Lucas le contaron de Colin Collage y de los altercados que tuvieron con él y algunos otros.

—Entiendo —volvió a decir Harry—. Supongo que es una transición difícil. Pero que al menos algunos, superen en parte las diferencias, es un gran avance.

Los jóvenes asintieron.

Al llegar hasta el árbol, Harry puso las manos en la tierra y cavó un poco.

Enseguida encontró una bolsa que dentro tenía una caja. Allí había alrededor de cincuenta piedras amatista.

—En ustedes veo ese fuego para defender Hogwarts y el mundo mágico —les dijo Harry—, que veo en Hermione, Ron, Sirius y el resto de mis amigos y seres queridos.

—Pues te aseguro que somos tus admiradores —dijo Michelle.

—Sentimos decirte eso —agregó Lucas—, porque sabemos que no eres amante de los elogios.

Harry volvió a sonreír.

Lucas y Michelle, miraban a la leyenda viviente, con gran admiración.

Harry para esos momentos, ya había hecho una metamorfosis en su personalidad. El niño que sobrevivió, ya era un líder. Un querido líder.


	30. Aprendizaje

Cuando Harry, Michelle y Lucas; regresaron a la sala, los demás estaban ensimismados con los libros que había traído Hermione.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo Hermione—. Es peligroso que ustedes vuelvan a salir de la sala. Les traeremos alimentos.

Los cuatro amigos asintieron y agradecieron. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no habían comido ni tomado nada, desde que llegaron.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se marcharon con esa premisa. Dejando al "grupo de inadaptados", por primera vez solos, desde que llegaron al pasado.

—¡No puedo creer que estemos con ellos! —Dijo Bruno un tanto exaltado.

—Si no fuera por la responsabilidad que tenemos —respondió Alexandra—, estaría más emocionada aún.

Los dichos de Alexandra Francis aplacaron las emociones. Notaban un cansancio extremo.

Rápidamente llegó el trío de Gryffindor, con bebidas y alimentos.

—Antes de comer —sugirió Hermione Granger—, les pido que salgan un momento de la sala.

Todos hicieron caso.

Hermione cerró la puerta.

Esperó un minuto y la abrió nuevamente, ante la mirada de los demás.

—Ahora entremos —volvió a pedir la brillante joven.

Cuando volvieron a ingresar, la sala multipropósito, tenía cuatro camas con sus correspondientes almohadas, frazadas y sábanas, además de una muda de ropa para cada uno; una mesa redonda con siete sillas; y dos baños con duchas incluidas.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Michelle—. Es increíble.

Hermione sonrió.

—Nos veremos mañana temprano —dijo Harry.

Todos asintieron.

Los cuatro amigos pudieron descansar tranquilos.

A pesar de todo, casi no pudieron hablar antes de dormir. El agotamiento pudo más.

Por la mañana, Bruno fue el primero en despertar, ducharse y cambiarse.

El joven volvía a pensar con claridad y se centraba en el problema nuevamente.

Observó como sus amigos dormían y se sonrió al mirar a Michelle, quien abrazaba a su almohada.

Casi enseguida, se levantó Alex. Y luego de saludar a su amigo, procedió también a bañarse y cambiarse.

Cuando terminó, Michelle y Lucas fueron a hacer lo propio. Y Bruno se quedó conversando con la joven Francis.

—¿No te sientes extraña, Alex?

—Pues sí —respondió ella—, Bruno. Supongo que esto va a afianzar más nuestros lazos. Aunque ya no hacía falta.

La joven de pelo marrón claro y ojos verdes, sonrió al decir estas últimas palabras.

Cuando los amigos estaban listos, vieron abrir la puerta de la sala.

—Hola chicos —dijo Hermione—. Ron y Harry vendrán en un momento. Les traje algo para desayunar.

Cuando estaban terminando, llegaron los dos amigos. Y luego de saludarse, continuaron pensando como utilizar las piedras.

Los siete se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

—Empecemos por lo que ya sabemos —pidió Hermione—, así ganaremos tiempo.

—Pues lo que ya sabemos —tomó Alexandra la palabra—, es lo siguiente: Las piedras son las amatista, la magia a utilizar es el patronus y las piedras estallaron luego de algunos usos.

—Bien —dijo Hermione.

—Pues creo yo —observó Bruno—, que deberíamos primero ver por qué las piedras amatista amplían el poder de los patronus.

—Quizás no sea una ampliación —dijo Harry—, sino una modificación del hechizo.

—Por lo que estuvimos viendo ayer —respondió Granger—, Harry, son ambas cosas.

—¿Por qué directamente no lo probamos? —Consultó Michelle.

Todos se miraron.

—Me gusta como piensa esta niña —comentó Ron, sonrojando a Michelle.

El que tomó la primera piedra fue Harry.

—Observen —pidió el joven de la cicatriz— ¡Expecto patronum!

La piedra solo se rompió. Y las caras fueron de desilusión.

Se hicieron unos quince segundos de silencio.

—Pero si la piedra se rompe —expresó Hermione con alegría—, significa que no es indiferente al hechizo. Algo leí ayer.

La bonita joven, tomó uno de los libros e hizo gestos a Ron, cuando este iba a decir algo que la interrumpiría.

Los demás guardaron silencio.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione cerró el libro.

—Lo tengo —dijo ella.

Pidió que junten todas las piedras amatistas.

La brillante hechicera, apuntó con su varita a las mismas.

—Conductus ener aeternus.

Una brillante luz cubrió las piedras. Como si las bañara, como el mar a la arena.

—Ahora entiendo como logré usar esas piedras —dijo Harry riendo—. Hermione es una genia.

Hermione se sonrió.

—La idea fue tuya —respondió con modestia Hermione—, Harry. Pero gracias.

Nuevamente Harry tomó una piedra y lanzó su ciervo.

El patronus salió algo más luminoso. Como si fuera más nítido. Pero la piedra estalló.

—Dura menos que en el futuro —dijo Lucas.

Hubo expresiones de preocupación.

Posteriormente Lucas se levantó e hizo la misma prueba.

Un león muy luminoso salió, pero también se quebró la piedra.

—Está bien —dijo Alexandra—. Ya sabemos que debemos trabajar en la resistencia de las piedras. Pero funciona.

Las expresiones fueron de optimismo.

—Quiero probar algo —dijo Hermione.

Tomó las partes de una de las piedras rotas y apuntó con su varita.

—Reparo.

La piedra se arregló.

Luego ella misma probó el patronus y esta vez no se rompió.

—¿Cuántas veces se podía usar en su tiempo? —Consultó la joven.

—Creo que unas cuatro veces —respondió Lucas.

Hermione lo intentó algunas veces más y luego de cuatro usos, la piedra se quebró.

—Reparo —volvió a lanzar Hermione.

Pero esta vez no se arregló.

—Supongo que por eso el hijo de Harry no la reparó cuando se quebró —dijo Lucas.

Se hizo la hora del almuerzo y nuevamente, Harry y sus amigos trajeron alimentos para los "invitados". Se fueron para no pasar por desaparecidos y volvieron unas horas después.

Mientras tanto, Michelle, Alexandra, Bruno y Lucas, quedaron conversando sobre el tema.

—Al menos ya tenemos varias piedras como la que tenía Albus Severus —dijo Lucas.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Harry se habría mandado solo una al Harry grande —comentó Bruno.

—Quizás no pensó que fuera algo que sirva del todo —respondió Michelle—. O que fuera de utilidad real.

Los cuatro asintieron.

Decidieron descansar un par de horas, por si iban a trasnochar.

Luego de levantarse, Alexandra tuvo una idea.

—Se me ocurrió algo —exclamó la joven.

El resto la miró con expectativa.

—¿Qué cosa Alex? —Preguntó Michelle.

—¿Alguien recuerda exacto el hechizo que utilizó Hermione para modificar las amatistas?

—Yo sí —dijo Bruno.

—¿Cómo olvidar algo de Hermione? —Bromeó Michelle.

Todos rieron.

—Conductus ener aeternus —dijo Bruno haciéndose el distraído con lo que le decían.

—Aeternus —repitió Alexandra en voz baja.

Fue rápidamente a tomar otra de las piedras rotas. Que nunca había sido reparada.

En ese momento llegaron Harry y sus amigos. Y ante la pregunta, Bruno les dijo que Alex había tenido una idea.

La joven Francis apuntó a la piedra con su varita.

—¡Reparo aeternus!

La piedra se reparó.

Luego Alexandra probó su patronus con la piedra. Un gato brillante salió.

Lo hizo diez veces y no se rompió.

Siguió probando hasta cansarse. Luego la siguieron Lucas, Bruno, Michelle, Ron y Hermione. Cuando por fin se quebró. Duró aproximadamente cien veces. Y claro, tampoco pudo volver a repararse.

—¡Ahora sí! —Exclamó Harry—. Está listo.

Los siete se saludaron, abrazaron y felicitaron entre sí.

¿Funcionaría? ¿Sería suficiente? No podían saberlo. Pero el aprendizaje, había finalizado.


	31. El regreso de los magos

Entre anécdotas y comentarios, la hora fue pasando y llegó la hora de cenar.

Al igual que en las otras comidas, los "anfitriones" consiguieron alimentos para los cuatro amigos.

Antes de despedirse hasta el día siguiente, quedaba un detalle por resolver.

—¿Cómo van a hacer para borrarse esto de la mente? —Preguntó Bruno.

—Ya lo arreglamos —respondió Harry—. Primero que nada, cada uno escribirá en un papel con la fecha y la hora. Y ahí escribiremos que debemos hacernos caso cuando entre nosotros nos pidamos borrarnos la memoria. Entonces Hermione le borrará la memoria a Ron, siempre teniendo en cuenta el día y la hora en el que llegaron ustedes.

Los cuatro amigos escuchaban expectantes.

—Luego —continuó Harry Potter—, le diremos a Ron que por un motivo importante nos estamos borrando la memoria. Posteriormente, Hermione me la borrará a mí. Y finalmente Ron o yo, haremos lo propio con Hermione, quien solo nos hará ver la nota que nosotros mismos escribimos, para que no hagamos más preguntas.

—Espero que todo salga bien —dijo Alexandra.

El trío de Gryffindor se marchó luego de saludar a los jóvenes, que quedaron en la sala multipropósito.

—Ahora que paramos un poco —dijo Lucas—, me estoy poniendo algo nervioso pensando en mañana.

Michelle se recostó en su cama con dos almohadas.

—Aún no puedo creer nada de lo que nos está pasando —comentó Alexandra.

Los cuatro amigos rieron.

—Y hasta es extraño estar usando la sala multipropósito como habitación grupal —comentó Bruno.

—Si no fuera por la situación —comentó Michelle recostada—, sería como si estuviésemos de vacaciones.

—Quizás hubiese traído la filmágica —dijo Bruno sonriendo—, al tiempo que se acostaba.

Los jóvenes se quedaron conversando unos pocos minutos, hasta que fueron quedándose dormidos.

Al día siguiente, fue Lucas el primero en despertar y prepararse.

"Voy a darme un buen baño, para estar bien lúcido cuando haga falta".

El resto se levantó casi al mismo tiempo. Y al igual que Lucas, se prepararon para estar bien para lo que vendría.

No se hablaba demasiado.

Vino en buen momento la llegada de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Les trajimos la comida —dijo Ron—.

—Sabemos como se sienten —comentó Hermione con voz muy suave—. Queríamos decirles que estamos muy orgullosos de haber compartido estos dos días con ustedes.

Los corazones de los cuatro amigos latían más que en toda su vida.

—Hermione es la que mejor se expresa de nosotros —declaró Harry—. Pero Ron y yo compartimos lo que ella dice.

Con ni más ni menos que esas palabras, el ánimo mejoró exponencialmente.

—Realmente espero que esto sea suficiente para combatir a esos espectros —expresó Lucas.

—Quisiéramos quedarnos una piedra cada uno —pidió Hermione—, de manera muy amable.

—Por supuesto —respondió Michelle.

Los jóvenes seguían conversando de diversas cosas, esperando que se cumplan los dos días, que según Sophia Weasley, debería ser el plazo para que regresen a la época en la que realmente existen.

En un momento, Hermione separó a Michelle a un costado, sin que nadie notara nada extraño.

—Dime Michelle —susurró la brillante joven—, si quieres contestarme, claro ¿hay algo entre tú y Bruno? Es que noto algo cuando se miran.

Michelle se sorprendió. Y cuando iba a responder, notó que el giratiempo tenía una ínfima vibración.

—¡Chicos, creo que ya volvemos! —Gritó la joven.

Se saludaron rápidamente con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Y velozmente ellos se separaron, para no correr ningún riesgo.

—Adiós —dijeron todos al unísono.

Los jóvenes se sintieron desvanecer por un momento. Lucas tenía las piedras en una bolsa de tela.

De pronto una leve oscuridad y cuando volvió la luz. Seguían en la sala multipropósito.

—¿No funcionó? —Preguntó Michelle.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—Sí —respondió Bruno—, Michu. Esta es la sala, pero fíjense que está tal como cuando nos fuimos. Vayamos afuera.

Efectivamente, cuando salieron velozmente, estaba la directora yéndose de ahí.

Al escucharlos, se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué pasó, niños? —Consultó ella con decepción— ¿No ha funcionado?

—¡Ya hemos regresado! —dijeron.

Lucas levantó la bolsa con las piedras, mostrándole a la directora. Aunque esta no sabía qué tenía ahí.

—Trajimos la ayuda —dijo Lucas Lunagan efusivamente.

Pero cuando la directora se acercaba para ver de qué se trataba. La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—¿Esto es el futuro Hogwarts?

Estaban Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. De alrededor de quince años de edad.

—¿Pero cómo? —Preguntó Alexandra.

—Creo que al estar cerca de ustedes —respondió Hermione—, fuimos arrastrados a su tiempo. Aunque lo más probable es que en una o dos horas a más tardar, regresemos a nuestro tiempo.

—¡¿Abuela?! ¿Abue…?

—¡Nooo! —Gritó Bruno para callar a la directora.

Esta comprendió y solo se limitó a abrazar a Hermione.

La joven Granger abrazó a su nieta.

—Estoy orgullosa —dijo la joven.

—Y yo más.

Harry tomó la palabra.

—Acabemos con los espectros que están en la entrada de mi escuela —dijo la leyenda viviente—. Y luego los acompañaremos hasta el Ministerio de la Magia. Ojalá nos de el tiempo, al menos, para poder entregarles piedras a la resistencia del ministerio.

—Imposible —dijo Sophia—. Si les ocurre algo aquí, sería desastroso para el futuro. Yo iré.

—No —dijo Harry—, entiendo lo que dices. No nos arriesgaremos de más. Pero la directora debe quedarse en Hogwarts.

—Claro, pero…

Harry volvió a interrumpir a Sophia.

—No estoy consultándola. Y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Lucas le dio unas piedras a la directora. Y ella fue con los siete jóvenes hasta la puerta de Hogwarts.

La nueva batalla daba comienzo.


	32. Todos

Mientras llegaban a la puerta, llegó Cindy.

—Harry ya está descansando —dijo Cindy—, Sophia ¿Pero a dónde vas con estos alumnos?

—No hay tiempo para explicarte mucho ahora —contestó la directora—, prima. Pero te cuento que ella es nuestra abuela, él es Harry Potter y el Ron Weasley. Y no hagas ningún comentario que pueda influir en el pasado.

Cindy quedó anonadada. A pesar de saber que los cuatro niños iban al pasado en busca de ayuda. No imaginó esto.

—Toma —volvió a decir la directora—, entregándole una piedra amatista. Ya viste como el tío la usó.

—Sí —respondió Cindy retomando la compostura.

—Tratamos de no decir cosas de más —dijo Alexandra—, aunque ellos vayan a borrarse la memoria. Para que no afecten sus actos actuales.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, encontraron al profesor Neville Longbottom. Quien estaba presto a combatir.

—Neville —llamó Sophia entregándole una piedra—. Hay que atacarlos con patronus, pasando el hechizo por esta piedra.

—¿Neville? —Preguntó Ron.

—Sí —respondió Sophia—. Es el nieto de Neville Longbottom. Pero no perdamos tiempo ahora.

Apenas salieron de las defensas de Hogwarts, unos veinte espectros, se lanzaron al ataque.

Harry fue el primero en acabar con uno. Los patronus salían más poderosos que nunca.

Hermione terminó con dos al igual que Ron y la directora.

Bruno con su lobo acabó con otro.

Harry lanzó su ciervo eliminando a otros cuatro a la vez.

Neville destruyó a otro.

Un rayo oscuro iba hacia Michelle, y Bruno, quien no hacía tiempo a volver a su patronus para protegerla, se lanzó con su cuerpo. El impacto lo inmovilizó por unos segundos, pero con tan mala suerte, que otros dos espectros juntos lo atropellaron con su figura. El cuerpo de Bruno dio un salto y calló al suelo.

¡No! —Gritó Michelle— ¡Expecto patronum!

Una tigresa brillante se abalanzó destrozando al enemigo que lanzó el rayo oscuro contra Bruno.

Los otros dos arremetieron contra la joven.

Un gato y un león, pertenecientes a Alexandra y a Lucas respectivamente, eliminaron a esos espectros.

El último fue destruido por el profesor Longbottom.

Pero había algo grave.

Bruno no respiraba. Y tanto Michelle como Alexandra lloraban. Y Lucas aguantando las lágrimas se agarraba la cabeza.

Michelle estaba devastada.

—¡Bruno, no! —Gritaba la joven Mercier.

En ese ínterin, llegaban a la puerta, Joanne Collage y su amiga Regina.

El escenario era muy triste.

—¡Aún no! —Gritó la joven Mercier.

Sophia y Cindy intentaron levantar a Michelle que se encontraba apoyada en el cuerpo de Bruno.

—Anapneo —dijo Michelle apuntando a Bruno con su varita—.

Nada pasó.

Por unos segundos.

—Ahhh… —exclamó el joven Callahan, levantando su espalda del suelo. Una bocanada de aire fresco ingresó por su garganta, hasta sus pulmones.

Michelle llorando lo abrazó. Mojando a Bruno con sus lágrimas.

Enseguida Alexandra se sumó.

—Eres increíble —dijo Alexandra—, amiga. Nunca pensé que tus estudios de magia curativa nos iban a servir de tal manera.

Lucas se acercó prontamente y se agregó al abrazo.

—¿Los había preocupado? —Preguntó Bruno Callahan.

—Claro —respondió Alexandra—. Ya teníamos planificado usar tu filmágica en las próximas vacaciones. No conocemos a otro que tenga una.

Bruno y sus tres amigos rieron.

Los demás se emocionaron y Hermione derramó unas lágrimas. Pero no había tiempo que perder.

—Michelle —pidió Sophia con amabilidad—, pásame el giratiempo. Recuerden que este tipo de viaje en el tiempo sin control es muy peligroso. No volveremos a hacer algo así, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si a ustedes les hubiese ocurrido algo allí, o a ellos tres les pasara algo en este tiempo, podría generarse una tragedia de magnitudes insospechadas.

Michelle le pasó el giratiempo a la directora. Y todos comprendieron a Sophia Weasley.

Como habían acordado, Sophia y Neville se quedaron cuidando Hogwarts. Mientras los demás se dirigieron al Ministerio de la Magia. Un traslador los dejaría cerca del Ministerio. Apenas a dos cuadras.

Joanne Collage y Regina Blend pidieron ir, pero la directora les dijo que se quedaran. Alguien tenía que ayudarlos si había otro ataque. Lucas le dejó una piedra de amatista a Joanne, explicándole lo del patronus, para que no se quede tan mal con lo de no poder ayudar. Además en el Ministerio había suficientes defensores. El tema era hacer ingresar las piedras y repartirlas.

Al instante en que se marcharon, las profesoras Soledad Grimm y Daiana Light, y el profesor Raymond Harris, llegaron a la puerta. Junto con algunos alumnos. Mike Bird, Gabriel Goiti, Ángela Crambel, Michaela Crease, Thomas Burdock, Rachel Bellemare, Michael White, Jacob Ferris de segundo año. Y algunos más de los mayores, encabezados por Elena Floyd, una alumna de quinto año de Gryffindor y capitana buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa.

Una vez que llegaron del otro lado del traslador, caminaron rápido las tres cuadras que los separaban del ministerio y vieron lo que ocurría.

Un gigantesco escudo protector rodeaba al ministerio. Afuera había alrededor de quinientos espectros, que lanzaban rayos sombríos al escudo, que parecía flaquear. Y algunos hechizos y patronus salían desde dentro impactando en algunos enemigos.

—Supongo que si no fuera por la situación —tomó Cindy la palabra—, sería un gran espectáculo.

Todos asintieron.

—Por más que tengamos las piedras —dijo Alexandra—, no vamos a poder vencer a todos esos espectros. Debemos tratar de entrar para poder entregar las mismas a Albus Severus y al resto de la liga. Ellos sabrán como distribuir las restantes amatistas. Ya que debemos tener unas treinta para darles. No hay para todos, pero son bastantes.

—Exacto dijo Lucas.

Harry sonrió complacido.

—No nos equivocamos al confiar en ustedes —dijo el joven de la cicatriz más famosa de la historia.

—Hay que avisar adentro que vamos a intentar llegar —dijo Hermione.

—Enviaré mi patronus —dijo Cindy.

La joven lanzó su ardilla brillante que se deslizó sin ser detectada a tiempo por ningún espectro.

Dentro del ministerio la vieron llegar.

—Albus Severus —dijo escuetamente la ardilla—. Vamos a entrar con piedras amatista.

El mensaje fue recibido por Eduard, el hijo de James Sirius, quien rápidamente se lo transmitió a Albus.

—Debemos ayudarlos a entrar —dijo Albus al resto de la liga—. No sé quien más está además de Cindy. Pero no tenemos más opciones. En cuanto veamos por donde llegan, les ayudaremos a abrirse camino.

Pertenecientes a la liga, además de Albus, estaba su hija, Emily. También se encontraban Eduard; Laura y Harry, hijos de Lily Luna; John, hermano de Sophia; y Stella, la hermana mayor de Cindy.

Por supuesto también estaban todos los aurores del ministerio de la magia, el ministro y varios empleados que defendían el lugar.

—No lo pensemos tanto —dijo Lucas.

—Exacto —declaró Harry—. Lancemos nuestros patronus y corramos hacia la barrera.

—Odio cuando dice eso —le comentó Ron a Hermione con gesto de resignación.

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —Los ocho patronus salieron con violencia arrasando a varios enemigos.

Los jóvenes corrieron detrás de ellos.

La agitación era mucha.

—Ahí está Albus —gritó Cindy mientras corría—. Vayamos para ahí.

Lucas y Alexandra acabaron con dos espectros que se acercaban al grupo por los costados, mientras corrían desenfrenadamente.

Por fin llegaron a la brecha que Albus había abierto en el escudo. Y de a uno ingresaron por ella. Una vez que el último ingresó, Albus Severus volvió a cerrarla.

Los espectros no esperaban eso y perdieron esa primera batalla. Pero la defensa del ministerio estaba cediendo.

La guerra continuaba. Y todavía no tenía un vencedor.


	33. Caballero oscuro

La entrada al Ministerio de la Magia fue muy trajinada.

Albus se quedó mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Cindy se acercó a él disimuladamente y le habló al oído en susurros.

Sí —dijo Cindy—, los chicos los trajeron del pasado. Son tu padre y mis abuelos. No los confundamos. Solo luchemos a su lado.

Lucas le entregó las piedras amatista a Albus. Y este se encargó de darle primero a los miembros de la liga y luego a varios de los combatientes. Les explicó como utilizarlas y se dispusieron a dar pelea.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban prestos a la acción, pero fueron interrumpidos por Albus.

—Lo siento —dijo seriamente Albus—, pero ustedes deben ubicarse en la última línea, junto con Michelle, Alex, Lucas y Bruno.

—Un momento —exclamó Harry.

—Lo lamento —volvió a manifestar Albus Potter—. No tienen el derecho de poner en riesgo todo nuestro presente. Entiendo que sienten el deber de luchar. Pero si algo les pasara en este tiempo, las consecuencias podrían ser inimaginables. Deben ser responsables. No bromeo.

Harry dudó. Pero en el fondo sabía que su hijo tenía razón.

—Es lógico —expresó Hermione—, Harry.

—Está bien —confirmó el joven de la cicatriz—. Lo dejamos en sus manos.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Lucas, con la aprobación de sus tres amigos.

—Ustedes ya hicieron mucho —dijo Albus con paciencia— ¿Pero qué clase de mago sería si no protegiera a los alumnos de Hogwarts?

Los niños comprendieron la situación de Albus.

Cindy se acercó y abrazó a Michelle. Aprovechando para decirle algo al oído.

—Además ustedes son guardianes del secreto de la liga —dijo Cindy, con cuidado de no ser escuchada—, Michelle.

Los cuatro amigos fueron a la retaguardia con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Justo en ese momento, el escudo mágico que protegía al ministerio, fue destruido.

Los espectros comenzaron a ingresar en cantidades por doquier. Lanzando rayos sombríos e intentando golpear con su figura a los magos. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, absorbían a los mismos.

Mientras los magos con piedras amatista, luchaban utilizando sus patronus.

Cuando algún mago perecía o quedaba imposibilitado para seguir en el combate. Alguno de los que esperaba en la retaguardia, que eran alrededor de setenta en un principio (además de los siete jóvenes), llamaba la piedra con accio y se sumaba a la batalla.

En medio de los centenares de espectros, se encontraba el líder, que era más oscuro que el resto. Como si fuera un caballero sombrío. Y estaba rodeado por otros tres, casi tan oscuros como él. Estos, sobre todo el líder, podían desviar algunos patronus cuando se les acercaban.

Era un espectáculo de luces y sombras. Se combatía en todos los sectores del maltratado Ministerio de la Magia.

—Son muy rápidos —comentó nerviosa Michelle, a sus amigos.

—Es cierto —respondió Alexandra—. Pero Michu, salvando las distancias, claro, sobre todo con algunos. Recuerda cuando tuvimos la competencia de magia. Al principio era hasta aturdidor el ver tantos hechizos pasando cerca. Y luego entramos en ritmo y nos fue muy bien. Claro, no es lo mismo. Pero esa debe ser nuestra idea si tenemos que combatir.

Al mismo tiempo, un espectro tan poderoso como los tres que rodeaban al líder, comandaba a una veintena de espectros hacia Hogwarts.

Albus Severus arrasaba con su dragón antipodean opaleye. John con su rinoceronte, Cindy con su ardilla y Stella con el ornitorrinco.

Los cuatro amigos observaban con nervios. Mientras el trío de Gryffindor sentía la adrenalina y la impotencia de no poder intervenir.

Emily, Harry (hijo de Lily Luna), Laura y Eduard; también combatían con bravura. Los miembros de la liga eran los más poderosos magos. Pero también había valentía y capacidad en el resto de los magos y brujas.

Lucas observó como un espectro "devoró" a una bruja algo mayor y el corazón se estrujó. Realmente odiaba a esos enemigos.

Algunos magos habían perecido. Pero eran muchos más los espectros que eran destruidos por los patronus.

Entonces el caballero oscuro y sus guardias más cercanos se sumaron con más ímpetu al combate.

Los patronus eran desvanecidos por el líder. Y muchos magos y brujas empezaron a caer ante su poder. Los cuatro avanzaban casi sin pausa hacia la retaguardia. Donde les resultaría fácil acabar con los reservistas, ya que no tenían piedras amatista, con excepción de los siete jóvenes.

Algunos miembros de la liga los atacaron. Pero no tuvieron éxito.

—¡Deténganse! —Gritó Albus Severus y se plantó entre ellos y la retaguardia, lanzando su dragón brillante. Uno de los tres guardias del líder le lanzó su rayo sombrío. Pero no fue suficiente. El antipodean opaleye resistió el rayo y se abalanzó con fiereza contra el espectro, destruyéndolo.

—Enfréntame —dijo fríamente el caballero sombrío a Albus.

Los patronus que eran destruidos, tardaban mucho en poder ser convocados nuevamente por los magos. Emily y Eduard eran ya dos de esos casos.

Albus comenzó a dirigir su patronus contra el líder. Mientras que Laura, Stella y Cindy; enviaron los suyos por el otro flanco del mismo. Pero ante su sorpresa, el enemigo extendió su mano libre de varita y detuvo los tres patronus.

El de Albus tuvo un destino peor. Ya que fue atacado con la varita del líder oscuro. Y a pesar de resistir bastante, fue destruido.

Sin contar a los siete jóvenes, solo quedaban unos treinta magos en la retaguardia.

Al quedar Albus Severus imposibilitado de convocar a su patronus por varios minutos, quedó indefenso ante estos terribles enemigos. Y uno de los dos guardias oscuros del líder, se abalanzó para embatirlo.

—¡Expecto patronum!

Michelle, Alexandra, Bruno y Lucas al unísono.

Y ante la sorpresa. Grata por cierto. De la resistencia, el feroz enemigo fue aniquilado.

Sin embargo el líder oscuro fue quien esta vez se lanzó sin contemplaciones para eliminar a Albus.

—¡Expecto patronum!

Pero no eran los cuatro amigos.

El ciervo plateado salió disparado de la varita de Harry.

El caballero oscuro arrojó un rayo pero el ciervo lo eludió. Luego otro y tuvo el mismo destino. Pero un tercer rayo, antes de que el ciervo haga impacto en el jefe enemigo, chocó contra el patronus.

Sin embargo, el ciervo resistió y embistió al terrible ser, que fue arrojado muchos metros por el aire.

—Es el momento —se escuchó.

—No ahora —rogó Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter; comenzaron a desvanecerse.

—¡Michelle! —Gritó Hermione.

—Alexandra —dijo Ron.

—Bruno, Lucas —llamó Harry—. Confiamos en ustedes. Volvemos a nuestro tiempo.

—Adiós amigos —saludaron los cuatro casi al unísono—. No los defraudaremos.

—No podemos seguir dependiendo de Albus y el resto —dijo Lucas—. Debemos ayudarlos.

—Sí —respondió Alexandra con valentía.

Bruno y Michelle también afirmaron con seguridad.

Luego de esos hechos, se perdió todo orden en la batalla. Los reservistas que quedaban ya no esperaron y aunque no tenían piedras amatista, se lanzaron al combate.

Lucas eliminó a uno con su león brillante. Alexandra y Michelle se las arreglaron para rodear entre ambas a tres espectros con su gato y tigresa respectivamente y Bruno destruyó a otro con su imponente lobo.

Stella y Cindy se combinaron para destruir al último de los "guardias" oscuros.

Nuevamente los magos estaban torciendo la batalla a su favor. Pero no estaba terminada la batalla. El líder oscuro, ya recuperado del violento ataque del ciervo plateado, volaba más rápido que antes y estaba destruyendo patronus y magos.

Albus aún no recuperaba su patronus y de la liga solo lo tenían disponible Stella y Cindy. Quienes se prepararon para el combate.

El espectáculo era desgarrador. El Ministerio de la Magia estaba en ruinas. No había prácticamente cadáveres, porque los espectros absorben para eliminar. Solo alguno que pereció con la caída de algo encima. Pero sí había varios heridos y rastros de lucha en todo el lugar.

Aún faltaba el desenlace.


	34. El final de la guerra

Stella y Cindy se pararon frente al espectro sombrío.

—¡Expecto patronum! —Dijeron al unísono.

Los cuatro amigos miraban con expectativa. El resto de los defensores del ministerio, tenía sus propios inconvenientes con los demás espectros. Y los demás miembros de la liga, no podían volver aún a convocar sus patronus.

—Bruno —llamó Alexandra—. Supongo que estás ideando un plan de ataque. El mío puede ser más frontal, pero si tienes uno, seguiremos tus instrucciones.

Bruno mostró una expresión dubitativa. Pero luego cambió.

—Sí —respondió Callahan—, Alex. Escúchame un segundo.

En ese ínterin, Lucas se disponía a sumarse a Stella y Cindy.

—¡Lucas! —Clamó Alexandra Francis—. No lo hagas. Si fallan, tenemos el plan de Bruno y tú no puedes faltar.

El joven logró frenar su ímpetu y se acercó, junto con Michelle, a sus otros amigos.

Mientras tanto, el ornitorrinco de Stella era destruido por el líder sombrío.

—Antes que nada —dijo Lucas—, Bruno, ¿entiendes qué somos menos poderosos que los magos que están combatiendo ahora?

—Comprendo lo que dices a nivel experiencia —respondió Bruno Callahan—, amigo. Pero tú no te has visto en la competencia de magia. Aunque creo que soy menos hábil que mis tres brillantes amigos con la varita. Yo voy a ser el estratega de Ravenclaw a partir de este año. Te lo aseguro. Pero ahora voy a tener el honor de dirigir al equipo que más quiero y admiro. No nos arrepintamos nunca de esto.

Bruno les dio el plan de batalla en pocos segundos.

—Lo siento pero no hay tiempo de hacer algo más elaborado —dijo Bruno—. Yo voy a corregir los detalles que nos puedan faltar pulir.

—¡Sí! —Gritaron al unísono.

—Aunque ninguno de nosotros cree que seas menos con la varita —dijo Lucas—, Bruno.

—Yo dirijo, yo hablo.

Todos sonrieron levemente.

Cindy luchaba valientemente, pero sola no podía contra ese poderoso ser.

Un rayo oscuro terminó por eliminar a su escurridiza ardilla. Y la joven quedó a merced de su enemigo.

—Cindy —llamó Bruno—, ponte detrás de nosotros.

La joven hizo caso.

—Ahora —dijo Bruno.

—¡Expecto patronum! —Convocaron a la vez los cuatro amigos.

El caballero oscuro, se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de altura y a unos metros más de distancia.

El león de Lucas atacó por el flanco derecho. Y fue el primero en tener que eludir un rayo sombrío.

Del flanco izquierdo iban el gato de Alexandra y apenas detrás, la tigresa de Michelle.

Ninguno iba en línea recta para poder esquivar los ataques.

Otro rayo sombrío fue dirigido a los patronus de las niñas. Pero ambas lograron esquivarlo.

Y el lobo de Bruno iba un poco más atrás de los de las chicas, manteniendo una distancia para poder esquivar con algo de margen.

El líder oscuro lanzaba cada vez más rápido. Y las chances de golpear con sus rayos, se incrementaba a medida que estos se le acercaban.

Casi en el final. El lobo pasó al centro del ataque sin zigzaguear para ir más rápido, exponiéndose a un rayo directo. Para alcanzar a los demás y llegar al mismo tiempo.

El caballero oscuro tuvo que elegir a cuál de los cuatro golpear, ya que estaban todos muy cerca y no podría embestir a más de uno.

Y su lógica hizo que el destruido fuera el lobo. Los otros tres golpearon casi al mismo tiempo al poderoso ser.

El espectro líder fue arrojado con gran potencia hacia el suelo. Y los tres patronus tomaron un nuevo envión para liquidarlo.

Tirado como estaba, el espectro alzó su varita para impedir que los tres patronus lo destruyan.

Sin embargo, el dragón antipodean opaleye de Albus y el rinoceronte de John, que justo a tiempo pudieron volver a convocar sus patronus, se sumaron al ataque. El rayo oscuro fue resistido por el dragón, que se puso delante. Y todos juntos aplastaron al temible rival.

Una explosión se produjo, que llamó la atención del resto de los combatientes.

La destrucción del líder, llevó al vuelco definitivo de la batalla.

Los cuatro amigos quedaron sentados con un agotamiento extremo. Pero pudieron observar como el resto de los espectros, era destruido por la resistencia.

Al finalizar el combate, Cindy fue la primera en abrazar a los cuatro estudiantes. Que también lo hicieron entre sí.

—Buen plan —dijo Michelle—, Bruno.

Los cuatro sonreían agotados. No eran necesarias más palabras ni gestos. El grupo de inadaptados de Hogwarts, había sido clave en la batalla. Ellos solo querían descansar.

Albus Severus luego de hablar con el ministro, fue a abrazar a Michelle y al resto del grupo de inadaptados.

Los miembros de la liga, sin darse a conocer como tal, claro, fueron con los cuatro amigos hasta Hogwarts.

Sophia Weasley y Neville Longbottom los recibieron y ahí intercambiaron novedades.

—Sophia acabó con el espectro más sombrío —dijo Neville ante la sonrisa de la directora.

—Y entre los profesores y algunos alumnos —agregó Sophia—, en especial Joanne Collage que tenía una piedra amatista, vencimos al resto.

Albus abrazó a Sophia.

—¿Te dije qué estaba orgulloso de ti? —Preguntó Albus exultante.

—Claro —respondió la directora con otra sonrisa—, tío.

El resto de los miembros de la liga, que ya había felicitado a los cuatro amigos en el camino, saludó a Sophia y a Neville.

—Niños —dijo Sophia con cariño a los cuatro amigos—. Sé que cumplieron una labor excelente. Pero ahora los quiero descansando. Mañana celebraremos y los quiero sanos. El resto de los alumnos que no estuvo en el combate, volverá mañana a Hogwarts. Y los demás están descansando.

No hubo ni una mueca de queja.

Los cuatro amigos se abrazaron y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

Como dijo la brillante directora. Mañana sería otro día.


	35. Hasta siempre

A la mañana siguiente, Michelle se despertó relativamente temprano, y pudo observar que su amiga, Alexandra, seguía durmiendo.

La joven decidió no molestarla e ir a darse un baño y cambiarse para estar cómoda para el banquete que seguramente habría al mediodía.

Recién tomaba dimensión de todo lo que había pasado.

"Si sucediera nuevamente ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo? Realmente no lo sé".

Se preguntó la joven rubia de cabello ondulado y ojos marrones.

Cuando estuvo lista, pasó a ver a su amiga, la cual se había despertado. Era extraño estar en Hogwarts con nada de alumnos. Aunque ese mismo día volverían todos.

—Aún no lo puedo creer —dijo Alexandra con una bella sonrisa—, Michu. Ve para el salón, que apenas esté lista iré para ahí. Quizás los chicos ya estén esperándonos.

Cuando llegó al gran salón, el que estaba ahí era Bruno.

Sin mediar palabras los jóvenes se acercaron y se dieron un largo abrazo.

—¿Te dije gracias por salvarme? —Preguntó Bruno.

—Sí —respondió Michelle radiante—, aunque no tenías que hacerlo. Ni ahora. Tú lo hubieras hecho por mí.

Se separaron un poco, pero sin dejar de tomarse.

Ambos sonrieron y luego fueron a sentarse y a conversar de lo sucedido.

A los pocos minutos llegó Lucas.

Se saludaron con alegría y el joven Lunagan se sumó a la conversación.

—Buenos días —dijo Albus Severus.

—Albus —dijo Michelle y corrió a abrazarlo.

Lucas y Bruno también lo saludaron afectuosamente.

—Quería hablar con ustedes —dijo Albus, mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla con Lucas.

Michelle y Bruno prefirieron un té remoto.

—¿Qué querías decirnos? —Preguntó Michelle.

—Primero —respondió Albus—, que la semana que viene tendremos la celebración con todos los miembros de la liga, en casa. Segundo que desde ya que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, al igual que los demás miembros. Y ustedes también deben estarlo.

—¡Buenas! —Saludó Alexandra con alegría.

—Aquí llegó nuestra otra heroína —dijo Albus.

Los tres amigos saludaron a Alexandra con efusividad.

Algunos alumnos que habían combatido, ya habían ido al gran salón, pero no se acercaron por respeto a Albus Severus, que estaba hablando con el grupo de inadaptados.

Le dijeron a la joven Francis, lo que les había dicho Albus hasta el momento. Y así éste continuó.

—Ustedes tienen un gran futuro en la magia —dijo Albus—, pero no deben confiarse. Eso sería un error.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alexandra—, sabemos además que si bien el enemigo era muy fuerte, usamos un solo hechizo. No tuvimos que discernir entre uno u otro. Creo que hablo en nombre de todos, cuando digo que aún no somos nada grandiosos.

Todos asintieron y Albus Severus Potter sonrió.

Me alegra que piensen así. Igualmente, tampoco exageren, que es mucho lo que lograron y mostraron mucha valentía. Solo quería estar seguro.

—Ahora me despido —volvió a hablar el hijo de Harry—. La semana próxima seguramente tendrán noticias mías, quizás por medio de Kana, para la fiesta de la liga. No quiero exponer a Sophia a hablar de eso en la escuela.

Luego de saludarse, el líder actual de la liga, se marchó.

Los demás alumnos de segundo año que estuvieron combatiendo, ahora sí se acercaron. Los mayores aún no habían bajado.

Joanne Collage y su amiga Regina Blend; Mike Bird, Gabriel Goiti, Ángela Crambel, Michaela Crease, Thomas Burdock, Rachel Bellemare, Michael White y Jacob Ferris.

Los cuatro amigos felicitaron al resto, especialmente a Joanne, que dicen que luchó muy bien. Y claro, todos elogiaron al grupo de inadaptados.

Kana ingresó a la escuela para buscar a los cuatro amigos.

—Hay dos personas que quieren saludarlos y que no se van a quedar al banquete —dijo Kana, una vez que los llevó hasta la puerta de su casa.

Cuando los cuatro ingresaron al hogar de Kana, vieron que una de esas personas, era Harry Potter. El mayor, claro. Y la otra era una dama de la misma edad que la leyenda viviente. Bastante mayor pero con rasgos muy bonitos.

—Es Hermione Granger —dijo Bruno casi sin respirar.

—Hola —dijo la dulce mujer—, amigo.

—¿Pero cómo nos recuerdan? —Preguntó Alexandra.

—Primero que nada —dijo Harry—, Ron les manda afectuosos saludos. Estaba algo cansado y no pudo venir. De cualquier forma, Ginny está con él. Y nosotros iremos para allí en unos minutos, a comer y charlar un poco.

Los cuatro amigos escuchaban en silencio.

—Harry hizo que antes de quitarnos la memoria —continuó Hermione—, guardáramos nuestros recuerdos de estar con ustedes en el pensadero. Y los bloqueó temporalmente hasta hace unos quince años. Desde ese tiempo, cuando vimos los recuerdos de ustedes, que los tenemos en nuestra mente como nuestros amigos. Ya que todo nos volvió a la mente viendo las imágenes.

Los cuatro amigos abrazaron cariñosamente a Harry y a Hermione.

—Adiós amigos —dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono—. Disfruten de su tiempo. Quizás los veamos en la fiesta en la casa de Albus. Pero no prometemos nada.

Harry y Hermione se tomaron del brazo y desaparecieron. Para ir con como habían dicho, con Ron y Ginny.

Los jóvenes saludaron a Kana y volvieron al gran salón.

Cuando los profesores y demás alumnos llegaron, la directora tomó la palabra.

Pidió un aplauso para los combatientes en general y pidió silenció para entregar unas medallas de oro, que tenían puntos incluidos. Las mismas eran de unos diez o doce centímetros de diámetro y tenían un número en el medio, que representaba un puntaje.

La directora llamó para que vayan.

—Regina Blend; Mike Bird, Gabriel Goiti, Ángela Crambel, Michaela Crease, Thomas Burdock, Rachel Bellemare, Michael White y Jacob Ferris de segundo año. Más el grupo de Elena Floyd y varios alumnos mayores. Recibieron cada uno una medalla de oro con ochenta puntos. Joanne Collage obtuvo trescientos puntos.

Todos, en especial esta última, fueron muy aplaudidos.

—Por último —dijo Sophia Weasley riendo—, el grupo de inadaptados de Hogwarts. Alexandra Francis, Michelle Mercier, Lucas Lunagan y Bruno Callahan. Mil puntos cada uno.

La ovación fue muy grande, incluso de muchos de los alumnos de Slytherin. Aunque claro, no de todos.

El día pasó entre ruidos, risas y comida. Pero los cuatro amigos tuvieron un momento a solas al atardecer.

—El año va a seguir más tranquilo —dijo Bruno.

—Pero yo creo que esta vez nos vamos a ver más veces —agregó el joven Lunagan—, también en el verano ¿verdad?

—No lo dudes —Lucas—, dijo Alexandra. Además, tenemos que usar la filmágica de Bruno.

Todos rieron con efusividad y alegría.

—Yo aún no puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo —manifestó Michelle—. Aunque lo mejor son ustedes.

Los cuatro se abrazaron por última vez antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela.

—Mis padres van a estar más contentos por nuestra amistad —dijo Alexandra para finalizar—, que por todo lo demás que hicimos.

El grupo de inadaptados de Hogwarts ingresó nuevamente a su querida escuela.

El curso seguiría con aventuras, pero ya no tan imponentes.

Al menos, por ese año…


End file.
